Just Peachy
by Bakura-Kun98
Summary: Hope no longer prevails in the Mushroom Kingdom. Two foes share a tragic past intertwined with the other's, with few aware of the truth. Just one change in 'history' can provoke a chain reaction, and with it a dark twist the Mario world has never seen before. As all are mere puppets, pulled by his strings, even the lives of the Mushroom Kingdom's heroes at his mercy.
1. Prologue: Break My Heart

I'm back! But I'm taking a temporary break from **Mario-The Artifacts of Life **until I work some ideas out of my head. Because I just can't think straight until I do so.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, the cover (made by Babyabbiestar, bless your soul), not the game (Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door), nothing except for my plot twist. **

Enjoy.

* * *

It's over. It's all over. The darkness eases out from the atmosphere, as if a sign of the peace soon to follow...I hoped.

"Impossible... Unthinkable... How could I... I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these... And I had just been reborn into this world... I cannot... I must not..." Light flashes as the tremors worsen, and dense, dark fog forms from below the demon, and slowly the Shadow Queen deteriorates.

Both me and my faithful companion, Vivian, wince as the vile embodiment of shadows herself screams in anguish as she perishes, no longer able to spread her reign of terror upon this world. Finally, we're free. At long last, the princess and I can return home, to the Mushroom Kingdom, where we belong...

As the darkness is expelled from the princess' body, I can only stare in awe; Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was exploited for her pure soul and spirit. Such a merciless act can _never_ be forgiven. And yet, her past strife has not marred her porcelain beauty. As I stand here, eyes glued to the dainty figure in pink, it seems as if, for a second, that me and Peach are the only two people in the world, that nothing could interfere with our bond, and finally we would be left in peace.

The purple embers vanish from atop the multitude of candles around us, and are relit with natural flames that waver in the dawn of a new era of peace.

"Princess Peach!" Vivian, as compassionate as she is, rushes to Peach's side. She observes the dainty princess for a few tense seconds, and she slowly turns to me. "Mario! Over here!"

Snapping out of my daze, I steadily pace myself across the red velvet carpet beneath me. Catching a glimpse of her grim expression, I fear for the worst...

I tentatively reach out a gloved hand to feel her pulse along her wrist. The good news-it's still beating. The bad news-it's so faint, I find myself rapidly approaching a state of panic as the worst may very well be morphing into reality...

_Please, Princess. Wake up...I can't bear to lose one of my closest friends... Please, don't leave me here..._

"M...Ma...rio..." The pure maiden's angelic voice is weak, as if she really is struggling to speak. Slowly, she lifts her head to meet my gaze, and all I can see in her deep azure eyes is horror...horror and genuine confusion...and I wish more than anything else that now, just now, I could reprieve her of all her agony and fear and take it as my own.

Without hesitation, I clasp my hands around hers, and all I feel is a river of deep, deep despair and even guilt flood to the brim, and it takes nearly all of my will and remaining strength to force back the warm tears threatening to spill from my eyes; I must be strong for her, because this is a matter of life and death.

"I'm here, Princess..." is all I can say as I feel my voice crack mid-sentence. If...i-if I cry in front of her, it's over; because she'll become so discouraged that she would no longer fight in death's grip. So I close my eyes before tears can seep to the surface.

"I...I'm so sorry, Mario...for all the t-trouble I've c-caused you..." she murmurs, her tone forlorn and solemn. I've known Princess Peach long enough to understand her emotions... Of course, she would blame this whole incident on herself...

"N-no...don't say that, Princess..." I manage, almost at my breaking point. I can feel my voice trembling slightly as I speak. "We're going to make it back home, to the Mushroom Kingdom. And if Bowser interferes, I'll trounce him as usual. Life as we know it...shall remain unchanged." Though I feel as if I'm trying to sway _my_ fears more than I'm convincing her...

I feel her hands grow limp in mine, quite disheartening, to say the very least. Upon impulse, I tighten my grip ever-so-slightly on her wrists, as if she's my lifeline and not the other way around.

"M-Mario...your eyes...I want to see...your beautiful eyes, b-before my spirit is seized from this world and delivered to the heavens a-above..." My blood runs cold as she utters her-perhaps final-request. Under any normal circumstances, I would've declined, but...if I were to deny Peach's final wish, a selfless one at that, I would be afflicted with perpetual guilt and emptiness eating away at me.

Due to the circumstances, I slowly open my cerulean eyes, currently unable to hinder the tears cascading down my cheeks, rendering me nearly sightless through my tears. I release her hands, and I feel a frail hand rub against my cheeks as I do so, as if to wipe away the droplets of sorrow and torment gushing down my face. Another gloved hand, perhaps Vivian's, dries the tears dripping down to my neck.

"M-Mario...thank you...thank you ever so much..." I can feel her eyes gaze into mine. "We've crafted the most faithful bond, full of love and life. You...you were always so...so kind to me... My only wish is that...I could stay here, with you... If only everything lasted longer..." Her gloved hand caresses my face briefly, if only for a few seconds, then it hangs limply over my right shoulder.

"Princess, Princess, no!" I cry, barely holding back sobs threatening to surface. I finally wipe away most of my remaining tears with my sleeve, and I see her deathly pale figure, looking almost...peaceful.

"Mario...I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry..." Vivian whispers, her voice barely audible.

"It...it's n-not...it's not your fault, Vivian." I respond, my voice cracking again.

My other partners, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz surround me. They...they're all so pure-hearted. Not a word is exchanged between any of them; instead, my faithful allies all try comforting me, convincing me that perhaps hope endures.

"I mean, this is Princess Peach, right? Surely, there must be a way. Just...please, Mario...hold on..." Goombella assures me. Then the rest of them, in order.

"Mario, you taught me to never lose hope, that there's always a way, like when I thought my dad's game was over. Don't lose faith now..."

"My heart aches when I see my dear Mario in tears."

"C'mon, Gonzales! Don't give up now. There's still a chance!"

"Mario, from you I've learned to respect and accept myself instead of submitting to my sisters' cruel punishment. And also, I've learned that...the strength of love is unsurpassed. Princess Peach has been torn away from you-just perhaps your deep love can return her to you!"

"Mario, if it weren't for you, my dear Scarlette would gaze down upon a broken Bob-Omb. You must resist, old boy! Stay alive for the princess, for everyone! You must not give in to the empty void consuming your heart!"

"Dearie, do not push aside your dreams, your hope. Let faith fuel you to move forward. Never doubt yourself, my little cheese hunk."

Before I can reply, Professor Frankly rushes in. "Ah-hah! THERE you are, Mario!" He pauses, no longer ecstatic; perhaps he's seen Peach's frail, lifeless body. Then again, it probably doesn't help that my partners swarmed around me and that I'm..._crying._

I glance at the elder Goomba. "Frankly...it's over...i-it's all over..." is all I manage to say.

_I've failed you...I've **failed** you..._

* * *

I'm sorry for killing Peach! Please don't kill me... T-T

If you would like, please review. I'll try to update soon! But please..._no_ flames whatsoever.

And thanks to Kookylover98 for being so supportive and...just plain _awesome. _:) Seriously, she must be the most friendly person I've met on Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

I had tearfully explained the tragic occurrence to the perplexed professor. Finally, we had decided that it would be best for me to return home. Of course, I refused to leave the Princess alone in this desolate palace of misfortunes, left to rot with both the dead and undead souls.

Of course, my own soul isn't far from that fate. Sure, life's essence lingers within me, but...a part of me died along with my invaluable comrade. Inextinguishable sorrows and regret stain my soul, and it feels as if my own heart is being twisted and contorted ceaselessly.

I gently lift Peach's deathly pale body in my arms, pacing ever-so-carefully, then we cautiously exit the hellish chambers. Not a word is exchanged between any of us, as if everyone is paying their respects to our beloved princess in silence.

She...she c-can't be..._dead_, can she? Peach...she means the world to me; her impact on my life was shared only with Luigi, my kind, innocent brother. I feel the pangs of guilt from her absence; I can't dismiss the thought nagging at my conscience-I could've done so much more. Possibly, if only I had distinguished Doopliss' transformation from the true Frankly himself, we could've avoided this mess entirely, this utter tragedy that I would gladly sacrifice my life to undo, if presented with the opportunity.

Alas, these wounds shall never be healed-this fracture in my heart shall endure until my final breath. If only there was a way...

But Peach herself...she has never looked quite so...peaceful. Without the burden of sustaining a vast kingdom under her rule, surely she has been liberated. And I know she wouldn't want me to grieve her loss, but...inside, I know these scars run deep. May her soul rest in peace...

The hollow murmurs of the Shadow Queen's undead soldiers convey such a somber atmosphere as our silence extends for what seems like hours. Upon returning to Rogueport, the professor leads me to a hidden pipe only recently uncovered. According to him, the pipe will lead me back to the Mushroom Kingdom, as boarding the boat with Peach's body in my arms like this would definitely arouse false suspicion. I bid my farewells, then head into the beforementioned pipe.

Minutes later, I find myself back in the lush grasslands of the Mushroom Kingdom as morning peaks, amber and celadon hues streaking the ever-peaceful skies. The sun's early rays illuminate Princess Peach's wan, frail figure. Tears once again gush down my cheeks, dripping onto the lush plains like dew atop viridian strands of grass.

"I love you," I whisper softly to my fallen comrade. "and my heart sears with ever-lasting pain. But I promise you, one day...we shall reunite...somehow." Because the power of love is unsurpassed-be it here or in the afterlife, we shall meet again, dear princess.

_Peach will no longer smile, nor laugh. Never again shall I comfort her through her depression, never again shall she cry, or become furious. No longer shall she illumine my life..._

Shrouded in the fog of despair, I sit there for several minutes beside the innocent princess. Why must the good..._d-die_ young? She was a pure-hearted maiden, the last one who ever deserved to part from this world, the only home she'd ever known. I should've been the one to suffer, not her.

After grief and rivers of sorrows flood from my eyes, I slowly stand, beloved princess safely secured in my arms, and slowly head towards the castle, where I must await Toadsworth's return. About an hour passes, and he is met with panic and deep, deep remorse as his princess' fate becomes clear.

"N-no...Princess, no...th-this can't be..." He had broken down, almost as I had done, upon Peach's sorrowful demise.

"It h-hurts, Toadsworth, but...isn't there a way? Can't be...bring her back?" I question, desperate for her revival-which we both assumed was thoroughly improbable.

As he steadies himself, he assigns me with a new task. "Ah, y-yes. Master Mario, would you be so kind as to bring the princess to Dr. Toadley's clinic in this town's eastern side? Perhaps he can concoct a plan for revival for the dear princess, as he's renowned for his impressive intellect. Oh, and bring Master Luigi along, too."

I nod, grateful for a chance to see Luigi again. After all, he had surely arrived back at home by now. I swear, now my brother is the only reason I'm still perfectly sane.

"Good, then. And please do hurry!" he adds, then dismisses me from the castle to complete my mission. Peach's limp body feels even lighter in my arms, as if her body mass is decaying along with her life.

After a good few minutes of walking cautiously, a wooden house comes into view. Despite its almost cabin-like appearance, it's actually quite comfortable on the inside. Heck, I should know-I live here.

I push the door open and enter my oh-so-familiar home, where I am cordially welcomed by my brother, Luigi. His smile fades as he sees Peach's lifeless body in my arms, and I know I owe him, too, a thorough explanation. As I do so, I can't help but notice the water droplets running swiftly down his cheeks, competing with my own according to quantity.

"Mario, you've always been there for me when I needed you. You warded off the bullies at school when we were just children, even if it meant putting your health at stake in the process. And, most of all...you've comforted me through my fears. And now, I shall do everything in my power to assist you, Bro. Just time for me to repay the favor." He places a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, grinning both sadly and faithfully, as if hope endures for the innocent princess.

Well aware of our mission, we carefully make our way across Toad Town to Dr. Toadley's clinic. The purple tile flooring below us conveys an almost exotic atmosphere as we pass over to the intern.

The female intern gasps as she catches a glimpse of Peach's condition. "Oh, dear! We must do something, quickly!" She leads us to Dr. Toadley's office with vigor.

"Doctor, please, we require your assistance! The princess! L-look at her!" The medic Toad turns in response to the panicking intern's outburst, and his eyes widen in utter shock.

Wearing a blue veil and cloak, he almost takes on a...mystical appearance. "Grave indeed." he remarks. "Hurry now, I must examine the princess closely."

And so, after running several complicated tests on Peach, Dr. Toadley exclaims something that repairs a single fragment of my crushed heart. "She lives!" he shouts. "The princess lives!"

"What?!" both me and Luigi react, almost toppling over in the process. We then head into the testing room, where Peach is hooked up to several tubes. It seems as if she's in intensive care, so at least hope endures, after all.

"I have uncovered a faint source of life within the princess' body, and I have preserved these final remnants of life inside her. As long as she remains in intensive care, for the time being, perhaps she shall live on, but for now, there is no further evidence to prove or disprove this case. Please refrain from getting riled up until she's recovered a bit more. We shall contact you after further investigation. Thank you for your cooperation."

We nod, and I pray to myself, _please return such an innocent and deserving soul, for she harbors no sins._ As we return home, I am met with new found hope. Perhaps, Peach shall brighten up my world once more.

Because now, hope is all I have left to hold on for her...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dr. Toadley's clinic, a very familiar lab coat-garbed professor enters the office.

"Dr. Toadley, you called?" he wonders as he meets his mystical gaze.

"Indeed, I have, Elvin. I shall require your assistance if we are to revive our dear patient here." He gestures to a pale-bodied girl, none other than Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. A white blanket covers her body up to her chin, countless narrow 'tubes' connected to her body.

"B-but...how so? She has already passed on. Death is for eternity. How are we to revive the dead?"

The doctor smirks, determination sparking in his dark eyes. "Oh, I don't mean directly from her body. You're skilled with mechanics, I take it? Yeah. That'll do just fine." And then, everything clicks in the professor's mind, his eyes aglow with comprehension.

* * *

Oh, this isn't the end, my friends, for this journey has just begun... ;)

Feel free to review, if you'd like. :)


	3. Chapter 2: We're in this Together

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, guys! I've been pretty busy lately. But never fear, for I have, after days (more like a few real hours XD) of toiling in my chair on the computer, finally written the next chapter for this story. I tried to add some cute, fluffy moments in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo. ;)**

* * *

Uneventful months pass with no results from the doctors, and I just can't help feeling that our efforts are in vain. And yet, I cling to the final remnants of hope despite the odds.

Ever since their beloved monarch's tragic fate, it seemed as if the entire kingdom had fallen into a void of depression. The children no longer play outside, carefree and innocent, as they once had. The entire kingdom, it seems, has been robbed of its almost innocent atmosphere ever since that tragic day.

It's safe to say that the Mushroom Kingdom is inching toward its downfall, slowly but surely...

Oh, how I pray my assumptions are incorrect.

If only I had tried harder that day...I could've saved her...I could've saved _them_...

It's all my fault...all of it... A-and, s-s-sometimes, I just want to break down and...and-

"Mario! You okay?" my soft-hearted brother asks me, his voice reflecting the genuine concern he's felt ever since my heart was crushed that day...when I failed...

I try to respond, but instead I find myself at the mercy of my own tears. It's then that I feel a warm hand tug on my right sleeve.

"It's okay, Mario. It's going to be okay. I'm sure the doctors are working on the princess' revival as we speak." Though I'm not facing towards him, I can feel his light cerulean eyes on me, creating an almost thoroughly comforting sensation.

With my other hand, I rub my eyes to wipe away the light tears. "You...you r-really think so?"

He sits in front of me, still grasping gently onto my sleeve. "C'mon, Bro, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

He shakes his head. "Am I really the only one who has faith in the doctors anymore? Since when were you so pessimistic?"

My head still downcast to hide my tears, I let my eyes meet his gaze. "Since I was torn from Peach, a part of my world vanishing with her." At this point, he's almost glaring at me, as if to change my outlook on everything, which really isn't likely. "Look, I...I _want_ to believe, Luigi. I want to have faith in the doctors and convince myself that everything will work out in the end, as it usually does. But after all that's happened...I just don't know what to think anymore..."

_"I was counting on you, and you let me down..."_ Those words haunt me even now; I barely summon my strength to ward these horrific thoughts from my conscience.

"You sound a bit overwhelmed...would you like to sleep in for a while?" A kind offer, of course, but I shiver at the thought. After my nightmares, sleeping is the last thing I want to do.

"N-no, I'll be fine. Th-thank you, Luigi..." Just as I finish my response, I hear ringing. Is that...the phone?

Indeed, it is, which came as quite a shock, as most people contact us via e-mail or just old-fashioned mail. I guess you could call it a sort of tradition.

"I'll get it, hang on." he assures me, then answers the phone. "Hello?"

As the phone conversation continues, I can't help but ponder the topic. Is it about Peach? Have...have my prayers been answered? Please..._please_ let the princess be safe... I can no longer bear her loss...

"Yes, yes, right away! Thank you, Doc.!" Click. "Mario, you gotta hear this!" he exclaims upon hanging up the phone, rushing to my side.

"W-what is it, Luigi?"

He smiles broadly before answering, "They've got a little surprise for you! C'mon, let's go!" Before I can ask, he grabs my hand, and before I know it I'm being dragged toward Dr. Toadley's clinic.

Once we arrive, the office seems deserted. We are surrounded by nothing but violet checkered tiles and mesmerizing blue walls, the front desk and yellow waiting chairs completely empty.

"What happened here?" I wonder aloud, my voice resounding throughout the room.

That's when I saw...her...

From Peach's hospital room, a beautiful figure gracefully strides over to where I stand, and I swear my light azure eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Is this...i-is this _really_ her?

Wearing angelic white boots, dainty gloves extending up to her elbows, and a shorter version of her classic pink dress, her light crystalline eyes deepen mysteriously as she wraps her arms around me, and I feel the scattered shards of my heart reassemble gradually, piece by piece.

"P-Princess, I m-missed you s-so much!" I cry, and at this point my weak-sounding voice is the least of my concerns.

"Shhh..." She places a delicate finger over my lips. "Wipe away those tears, Mario. It's all over now." Her voice, smooth as honey, soothes me to the core.

Words cannot express my gratitude-I'm elated at the return of a treasured friend! And here I was, worried that I had lost a comrade in this world for the remainder of my life.

She removes her finger and rests a hand atop my left shoulder. "I sense your quickening heart rate. What ails you, Mario?"

What? But...how can she...aww, forget it. I'm just glad she's here with me now. "With you by my side, I'm fine, Princess." She leans closer to me, her beautiful cerulean eyes mere inches away, and my heart flutters as it seems we are about to kiss, until-

"So, I see you two have had quite an emotional reunion, eh?" We part and glance at the voice's owner.

"Dr. Toadley!" I exclaim, a grin forming across my face. Luigi, standing beside me, just smiles.

"Heh, hope you're not_ too_ disappointed with our success!" the doctor teases lightly.

I gaze at the medic Toad gently, then respond, "Not even words can express my gratitude. I am in your debt, Dr. Toadley."

The exotically dressed Toad shakes his head. "Feel no obligation for my deeds, for I have only fulfilled my service."

"No, no, I must repay you for all you've done for me." I insist, retrieving my wallet from my pocket. From there I pull out 100 gold coins and hand each one to the medic Toad. "Do what you desire with this payment, just please accept this after all you've done."

"If you insist... Just please, take good care of her." he adds.

I nod with confidence. "Of course I will, Dr. Toadley. You can count on me." Just as I finish my response, we hear rumbling outside... What's happening?

"Outside! Quickly! I'm sensing strong forces nearby." the Toad calls to us as he rushes outside the clinic, and we immediately follow.

Outside, we are met with an almost hellish landscape. Flames scorch the lush grasses in the distance, the skies bearing fierce scarlet hues, the sparse clouds a dark gray. From afar, I can spot a group of airships spouting flames, terrorizing the far western section of Toad Town.

"Find shelter-I'll handle this!" Without a moment of hesitation, I dash out towards the discord. It is my duty as a hero to protect the Mushroom Kingdom and its citizens. I almost failed once-I vowed to myself ever since that tragic day that I wouldn't let my guard down and watch it happen again.

Trekking along at breakneck speeds, I'm awestruck at Peach's agility, as she's striding alongside me. "I wish to aid you, Mario. Please, let me help you ward off the evil threatening the kingdom."

Still focusing straight ahead, I reply, "B-but...I don't want to lose you again, Princess..."

"You won't...I promise..." she assures me, then she scoops me in her arms and..._flies?!_ What the...how is this even possible? "Because _you_ are my shelter, Mario. And together we shall fight on, no matter how little hope shines through the cracks of our world..."

I remain silent, letting her words sink in as we head towards the heart of the storm, hand in hand, heart in heart, soul in soul. She completes me, as I do her, like the last two puzzle pieces that fit together just right. And I know now more than ever...we're in this together...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I tried adding some cute moments in there, what with the strong brotherly love and Mario's affection toward Peach.**

**Thanks to Kookylover98 and TheFollyWriter for supporting me and giving me feedback on the story! You guys rock! And you too, Dragonnology34! Don't listen to what the flamers say, you're incredible!**

**Please feel free to R&R ONLY if you want to. Heh, I'm just glad you people like my story. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight to Remember

**Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo**

* * *

Still soaring through the air at incredible speeds even surpassing my own (I wonder how she does it), we are rapidly approaching the heart of all the chaos-the airships lie just ahead.

"Targets sighted. Leave it to me." she assures me, then her entire body begins to glow a pure, angelic white, and she accelerates her pace. We approach the airships, the long stretch of scorched grasses a blur as we become mere meters, yards, feet, inches away from the opposing fleet, Peach evading the massive fireballs with ease. I'm astounded by her new found seemingly unparalleled coordination.

The pure aura enveloping her body is exerted into a blinding pulse, leaving three of the airships in disrepair and damaging the rest. From the look of things, success is imminent at this point. I close my eyes, focusing all of my strength, letting the fire coursing through my veins ignite, and I unleash mighty sparks that incinerate everything it comes into contact with. The remaining airships in sight combust in a rain of dense ash, all except for one, far in the distance.

The final ship spouts a flurry of Bullet Bills, which Peach eludes swiftly...that is, until I see, out of the corner of my eye, each of them spinning back around to strike us from behind.

"Princess, look out! Behind you!" is all I can say before, milliseconds later, she barely avoids a collision, but, in doing so, she involuntarily loosens her grip on me, and as a result I'm sent descending through the dark thundering clouds for what seems like hours, and my heart almost stops as my life flashes before my eyes.

It...it's all coming back to me. My first encounter with the Yoshis in my youth, how I had sensed my lost brother's location through our already indestructible bond; that time when I had stood my ground to protect Luigi against the likes of Wario and Waluigi, whom have tormented us since our youth. Then my teenage years flash by quickly, when I had truly fallen for Princess Peach...and then my recent adventures flood my mind, the pangs of sorrow and endless guilt I felt when Peach seemed to be lost from the world forever have resurfaced, because if I don't survive this crash, I'll be leaving Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, and everyone else behind without so much as a "good-bye" before I part with the world.

Just as the ground below is clearly visible, I hear a small explosion. Before I know it a pink blur descends to my rapidly-decreasing altitude, and I brace myself for the inevitable...but I feel nothing...

Is this...is this really what death feels like? If so, then I must admit...it's much less gruesome than I had expected. In fact, I'm met with a sensation I can only describe as...soothing. It feels as if I'm being lifted airborne-_literally_, like someone's holding me in their arms and-wait a second, I'm not really dead after all, am I?

Slowly opening my eyes, I am met with a familiar face. "P...P-Princess? How...h-how did you...?"

Her deep blue eyes shimmer brilliantly. "I would never leave you to such a fate, Mario. Like I said," She evades yet another flurry of flames from the final airship, and we close the gap between us and the ship in mere seconds. "we're in this together." At this point, my curiosity is peaked as to who's actually driving this airship... Surely Bowser or one of his Koopalings.

Bowser Jr. is at the helm-it seems I was right. Still in the arms of the graceful princess, I carefully charge up a fireball to launch at the ship.

"Ha ha ha! Do you really think you can defeat me? I don't need Papa's help to crush you!" the young Koopaling teases, launching a squadron of Bullet Bills at us, and I fear the worst.

"Mario, I have analyzed the opposition's defenses, and it appears that this ship is much more durable than the previous airships we've encountered. Search for a weak point and strike the enemy down." she advises me after destroying the oncoming projectiles with a single kick-I didn't know Peach's legs were so strong. If I were to kick Bullet-Bills, surely I would injure myself by doing so...

Wait a second...a weak point... Oh, I know! From what I see here, the cannons are the only vulnerable opening inside the ship's structure. Now to put this idea into action.

I toss the fully-charged mass of fire directly into one of the airship's cannons, the next few seconds filled with a suspenseful silence. Finally, fire engulfs the ship from the inside out, and I can't help feeling guilty, as I'm potentially hurting a child, it doesn't matter what he is-Koopa, human, what's the difference, really? Koopas may differ in appearance and general personality than humans, but...we all share one thing-red blood. And it all comes down to one thing-a child's innocence is not to be overlooked.

As the fire incinerates the ship, I make my decision. "I can't just leave him there. Princess, please fly me over to him so I can save an innocent soul from a fiery demise."

She glances down into my eyes skeptically. "Is this truly your desire, Mario?" she questions, receiving a simple nod in response. "Then I shall comply with your wish." We inch closer and closer to the now terrorized Koopaling, and soon enough he's just within my reach.

Depending on Peach for support, I extend an arm out to the Koopa heir. "Quickly! Grab ahold of my hand!"

He shakes his head doubtfully. "B-but I can't! W-why should I trust you?!"

"Please, Jr.! You must listen to me! If you don't trust me, you're going to die!" I yell, my eyes displaying genuine concern for the Koopa child.

A look of uncertainty still plastered across his face, the Koopaling reluctantly extends his hands to me, and without a moment of hesitation, I lift him into my arms. Peach descends closer and closer to a patch of unburnt grass as a mass of flames envelops the final airship, leaving a large explosion in its wake.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask as we safely land on solid ground.

"I have received no detectable damage." Princess Peach replies, a warm smile spread across her face.

"I think I'm okay, but...why did you save me?" The young Koopaling questions, his voice displaying both shock and even a hint of...fear.

I softly gaze into his dark eyes. "Because you don't deserve to die."

"Mario, what is that? On your cheek?" Peach interrupts, brushing a finger across my right cheek. She shows me a splotch of crimson on her fingertip seconds afterward. "I have detected blood. Are you alright?"

Well, at some point, I must've sustained a light scratch, nothing too serious. "Y-yes, I'm fine, don't worry." I reply, smiling to avert further concern.

Peach's eyes darken slightly, and she whips around. "Enemy forces detected around the castle. We must preclude an invasion immediately."

She carries us, once again, and flies us near the castle, a castle which I barely recognize as Peach's. It's just so...dark and dreary, the lush fields around the castle scorched, the trees decaying from the very roots. Dark red and black hues swirl in the sky, as to repel the final remnants of hope from anyone unfortunate enough to cross the path of whoever has invaded the castle (yes, I have learned from past experience). And finally, the water in the moat around the castle is blood-red.

"You're too late." Bowser Jr. murmurs at a volume that would be barely audible if it weren't for the deathly silence around us.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" I press, though in my heart I already know what to expect.

"Papa...he's taken over the entire castle. You're too late..." I had feared that much. Seems like this adventure's far from over.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, adding more MarioxPeach fluff. :)**

**Thanks to Kookylover98, Dragonnology34, TheFollyWriter, and Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend for reviewing, and of course all of you dear readers! ^^**

**Feel free to R&R if you wish!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Friend Lost

**Hi guys, I'm not dead! ...yet...**

**Anyways, this chapter is drastically longer compared to the previous chapters.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

It seems the siege was a mere diversion to buy the Koopa King enough time to seize the castle itself, according to his son, Bowser Jr.; we must hurry if we are to salvage the kingdom from Bowser's iron rule.

We are cautiously sneaking our way into the dark domain, eluding the sight of the Koopatrols lining the outside walls of the castle until we at least partially close the gap between us and our target-the castle.

At one point, Peach halts my progression. "Mario, I have detected land mines directly ahead of your current location."

"Lemme handle this." the young Koopaling responds. "Besides, I am kinda sick of being in Papa's shadow, anyway." The three of us stand far back as he exhales, fire spouting from his mouth and detonating the land mines obstructing our path in a blinding explosion, the ground around our feet buried in sparse layers of soot and ash.

"...Impressive." is all I can say at this point-I had failed to notice Bowser Jr.'s ferocity until now. Even Peach seems astonished at his capabilities. It is then that I am reminded of truly how much an innocent face can conceal.

As the smoke clears, we trudge on, wary of Bowser's minions patrolling the castle's perimeter. Not a word is spoken between us, before the young Koopaling accompanying us pipes up with a question in mind.

"Hey, no offense, but why don't we just fly over these guys? That'd be awesome!" he yells a bit too loudly, as the inquiry catches the attention of the squad of Koopatrols, their pale eyes piercing through the very atmosphere, like daggers peering into my soul.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I must conserve my strength for the time being. I anticipate an encounter with the enemy is imminent. Please tread with caution." she warns us, eyes a beautiful, deep shade of blue, the little light around us reflecting from her eyes like water.

As for the elite troops...they're...getting...closer...

Despite that hint of fear that I disguise well, I know we shall end victorious in the end, as we always do, it seems.

"Princess, please rest. We'll take it from here!" I call as I steadily take on a fighting position, embers crackling in my hands. As one of the armored Koopas charges at me, I exert my explosive powers to incinerate the Koopa soldier with a swift punch to his (at least, I hope it's a guy) gut. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. withdraws into his spiked shell and bashes a pair of Koopatrols to the ground. I...still can't figure out why he's actually helping us...but I guess I can't complain, as he's proven to be essential to our progress thus far.

It's not long before we've wiped out the Koopatrols in our range. "We took care of 'em, Princess. I-" I turn to see Peach plucking a lone wilted rose from the barren ground, gazing at the drooping petals intently. "Princess, what's wrong? A-are you alright?"

It takes the princess a few seconds for my words to register, it seems; once she does, she shakes her head as if she was in a trance. "O-oh, of course, Mario. Please do not fret for me. Let us proceed." Though I can tell she's hiding...something, I don't question her at all. Besides, it's been a long journey-who wouldn't be at least a bit shaken up?

She steadily rises off the ground onto her feet, pinning the rose in golden strands of her hair to keep it close.

Still, I ponder Peach's earlier actions, and all I could see in her eyes was a sense of longing, as if she so desperately desired something, yet I couldn't decipher exactly _what_ that something was. I would do anything to set her mind at ease, even if it meant sacrificing my own life in the process.

I try opening the front doors of the castle looming before us-to no avail. Bowser was quite clever to lock the doors from the inside.

"Ugh...it's no use, they won't budge. What should we do?" I ask, ever-hopeful for a response.

"Please step aside, Mario. I believe I can solve our predicament." Her blue eyes flicker a darker shade than usual, and she exerts pressure on the doors with her hands alone; subsequently, they breeze open, as if by a magical force.

"That was awesome! I oughtta base one of my mechas off of your design!" the youngest Koopaling exclaims; specifically, it's the whole 'design' part that troubles me. I mean, Peach is perfectly human, isn't she? So...why does Jr. insist on treating her like some sort of cyborg?

Even the dainty princess herself seems confused at what I presume is a misguided assumption. "D-design? I do not understand your choice of words."

If I had to describe the castle's interior with only one word, then it must be **morbid**. The corridors...they're all so...so dark. Dark, and so very cold. And I can't help but notice...splotches of _crimson_ staining the dreary brick walls like shimmering stars piercing through the night sky. It all sends chills down my spine, and I linger beside Peach, conveying love alongside my fear.

After scorching my way through a barrage of Boomerang Bros., I lead the party upstairs, and we are met with a seemingly empty room; that is, aside from a row of spikes lining the wall. In a heartbeat, Peach sprints over to one in particular. "I have detected multiple distinctive auras on the other side of this wall." Before she can act upon her discovery, however, the young Koopaling accompanying us cuts in.

"Lemme handle this!" he insists, waiting until Peach steps back from the wall to allow his access. He charges in his green spiked shell and bashes the dungeon-like walls, leaving crumbles of stone in his wake.

"We've got to find Toadsworth soon-he must be worried sick about you, Princess!" I realize; my blood runs cold as I notice something, a Toad, lying face-down on the ground in the chamber past all the rubble. "T-Toadsworth!" I cry, rushing to the nearly unconscious-or worse-Toad. I turn him onto his back so he can breathe, at least.

"M-M-Master...M-Mario...take...t-take care of the princess in my absence...please..." he rasps as he notices my allies just behind me.

"T-Toadsworth...please...h-hang on..." is all I can manage to say as I feel tears sting my eyes as they threaten to fall.

"Toadsworth, sir..." Peach's formal language dazes me-what's with her sophisticated speech patterns? I mean, she _is_ royalty and all, but why so formal around us? It just...strikes me as odd, you know?

The Toad's face grows deathly pale, and his breaths become entirely slow and heavy, a white aura emanating around his body as he slowly dissolves. W-what? Why must Toadsworth meet such a terrible fate?

"Th-thank you..." I murmur through my tears. "f-for everything...thank you..." _Your soul may be lost, but it shall never be forgotten..._

He's gone...h-he's really gone...I can't believe it...we've been through so much together... It...i-it wasn't supposed to end this way...

"Bowser! I know you're behind this! Show yourself!" My fury and angst reflects in my aggressive tone. As sinister laughter resounds throughout the hidden chamber, my vision blurs, and before I know it, I black out.

**Peach's POV**

My heart throbs at the sight of my comrade-Mario has broken down into tears, and I can sense he's holding back loud sobs. His beautiful azure eyes shift to a bright crimson, and it seems he's lost all control of his body, as I detect an unfamiliar aura of raw fury enveloping him. The young Koopaling beside us, Bowser Jr., is slightly quivering in terror; never before has he-or anyone else, for that matter-seen our hero quite like this. I can't help worrying for Mario-there must be something I can do to alleviate his pain.

My comrade glares at the red-eyed Koopa King as he steps into view. "Fuelled by the vim of your now lifeless fungus friend, I can unleash my true power upon this pitiful world of ours..."

"You're heartless, Koopa."

The Koopa King shrugs. "Meh, he was just in my way."

Mario points to the almost fully-dissolved Toad beside us. "He...he was trying to protect the kingdom...from the likes of you!"

"I'd expect no less from a Toad. It's a right shame he wasn't better at it." I catch a faint grin plastering onto his face as Mario tightens his fists, which now emit fierce flames.

"Papa, what's gotten into you? I...I d-don't understand..." Bowser Jr. squeaks, his claws latched around my right leg.

"Perhaps you're too young to comprehend now, Junior...but this is just the dawn of a new era... Our troops have successfully raided the Mushroom Kingdom, and our reign shall spread from here." He turns to Mario, unfazed by his fury literally ablaze. "Face it, your heroism has come to an end. By your sheer rage, I can see you're slowly dying inside, and I must ask you...is it all worth it? To save the world, time and time again, only for it all to be endangered once again soon thereafter? How pathetic..."

"You...you understand nothing. I've put my life on the line to protect our world countless times, and I'm not nearly ready to throw it all away, not now, not _ever_." He boldly takes a step toward his opponent. "And now...you shall atone for your sins..." The scorching flames peak as he prepares to barrage the opposition in a scalding vortex.

What...what is this...peculiar sensation? It is one I cannot analyze, but...it wills me to step between the mortal foes. I face Mario as he stifles the flames. "Mario, snap out of it! Your heart cannot handle the burden of truly killing a living being!"

"Princess, please step aside. I have some...unfinished business I must tend to...now..."

"Listen to the princess... After all she's been through, it's truly astounding that she has retained her sense..."

"Princess, remember all he's done. He's terrorized your kingdom for years, to the point where you can't even take a step outside your castle without him wreaking havoc. All things must eventually come to an end, and now is the time...to put _this_ to an end!"

"Your attacks won't _hurt _me! For I have grown far stronger since our last encounter, Mario. Realize that soon, because you're treading on thin ice..." the enemy retorts, and I have detected high energy sources from both clashers. Time to put an end to this.

But before I can stop them, the opposition launches fire breath at his own son, and I slide in front of the Koopa child to shield him from harm's way. Before my eyes, the oversized reptilian beast withdraws in his shell and bashes my dear comrade, and I catch him safely in my arms as he recoils.

I analyze deep bruises all over his body, a gash across his chest, and a small cut over his right cheek. Upon opening his eyes, I am greeted with those familiar, gentle blue hues. All traces of malice have absconded from his body. Now he...he looks so...innocent.

"P-Princess...what...w-what h-happened?" he rasps weakly, and I hug him close in my arms protectively. I glance around the chamber to find that the enemy has escaped and...the castle is collapsing.

The magnitude of the tremors is rapidly increasing, and as the sound of breaking glass pierces my ears, I fear escape is our final resort.

"Hold on, Mario." The Koopa child climbs onto my back, and I fly out the broken window. Once we're a good distance from the castle, I set my dear friend onto the barren ground to recover from his clash.

"P-P-Princess..." he murmurs sadly. "w-what have I d-done?"

* * *

**Bowser's far** _**darker **_**behavior shall be explained later in the story.**

**Feel free to leave a review, I mean, if you'd like! ^^**

**Thanks to all you wonderful readers for supporting my story! It truly warms my heart. ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Where's Weegee?

**Here's another epic chapter of an _epic _story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mario...copyright...Nintendo...**

* * *

**Mario's POV***

What...what have I done? The castle collapses before my eyes in a cloud of rubble and ash. Peach's castle was...like a second home to me... But what hurts the most is that...whatever I have done has left the one I love homeless.

"Do not hold yourself responsible. Some things are beyond your control-you shouldn't blame yourself." she insists, her crystalline eyes warming my heart.

The practically innocent Koopaling jumps off Peach's back and gazes at me intently. "But...w-what happened, Princess? Did I...hurt you?" I just can't help but worry for her safety, and I just feel so..._guilty_...

The elegant princess gently brushes a hand over the cut across my cheek. "You have naught to concern yourself with. Do you require rest?" Her azure eyes flicker lighter hues every so often.

"N-no...I'll be fine, Princess. But...where will we go now?" In reality, I am pretty exhausted from our whole adventure. I want nothing more than to fall asleep, here and now. But I must resist my fatigue at least until we find shelter.

"No threats detected. This indicates the possibility that your house is still intact." Of course. Why didn't I think of that?! Seriously, I want to kick myself so hard right now.

"But what about me? Won't Green Guy get suspicious?" the Koopaling asks with full honesty.

"His name is _Luigi_," I correct as we inch our way toward the lone house in the distance. "and I'm sure once we explain the situation he'll be fine."

There's no other word to describe my reaction upon our arrival other than simply amazed. Other than some burnt grasses here and there, this place seems virtually untouched. Perhaps we were able to stop the raid before my house, too, collapsed in a pit of ash and smoke. Just the very thought sends chills down my spine.

The three of us head inside the modest house, searching through every single room for any sign of Luigi. We've rummaged through the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms, bathroom, and the attic with no results, leaving each room completely trashed, and it would take a good hour at _least_ to restore the house to its former cleanliness.

"Uh, guys..." the Koopaling stares at us blankly as he picks up a note from the table. "there's a note from...err, Luigi, right here."

This situation just calls for a facepalm, I mean seriously. "So...you're telling me...we've practically torn this house apart for nothing?!" Jr. hands me the note with a what-did-you-expect expression on his face. Yep, this is definitely my brother's handwriting.

_Hey, Bro._  
_You're probably wondering where in the Mushroom Kingdom I am. I've remained in hiding with Dr. Toadley at the clinic. I'm just glad Birdley was here so I could deliver this message to you. Anyways, heh, I'll stop rambling. But if either you or your girlfriend could drop by after you guys stop the invasion, I'd really appreciate it. O-of course, it's not that I'm scared or anything, no. It's just...you know...heh..._  
_-Luigi_

"Ooooh, so you DO like Peach, huh?" He pokes me with a small claw to tease me as my face goes beet red-you could say my face was about the shade of my hat.

"N-n-no, I don't!" I blatantly lie, of course perfectly obvious to everyone around me. Let's just say-my huge crush on Peach isn't exactly a_ secret_ or anything, no matter how much I deny it.

Peach gently grasps my hand. "You appear weary. Stay here and rest up, Mario. We shall find your brother and return here."

"A-are you sure? What if Bowser returns?" I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially if I could've done something to prevent it...

"Do not concern yourself. The enemy has not been detected within range. If we do encounter the opposition, I assure you that we shall end victorious."

"Well...O-OK then, Princess. I...I trust you...just promise you'll be careful..."

"Oh, _please_! If anyone tries messing with Peach, I'll knock 'em right out!" the Koopaling shouts zealously, raising a fist in the air.

"Good to hear." I reply, eyes drooping as my fatigue sets in. "Good luck, both of you..."

Peach nods, and with Bowser Jr. perched on her shoulder, the last thing I see before I drift off is the duo flying through the dark sky, fearlessly striding through the kingdom without a worry in the world... _You promised me...and I believe you..._

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

Perched on Peach's shoulder, I realize that never before has the kingdom appeared so...so magical... It's as if only one pure of heart could manifest such a majestic beauty. But we, the Koopas-or Papa himself, to be specific-have ravaged and terrorized this realm, once appearing so peaceful and serene. Perhaps it's my Koopa blood that makes me think that...the kingdom, scorched grasses and demolished villages and castle, intensifies its beauty in a new light...

The ravaged grounds are just a blur as we zoom past the scenery around us, and it's not long before there's a building in the distance, what do they call it? Toad Hospital or something? I don't know...

"Dr. Toadley's clinic sighted! Gradual descent in operation. Hold on tight!" she warns me, already slowing her pace as her feet approach the earth below.

"Dr. Toadley?" I repeat, slightly confused by the name.

"Affirmative." she replies. "Our current altitude is approximately 32 feet above ground level. My sensors indicate that the clinic has recently been raided. We must proceed with caution."

I can't believe Mario still hasn't noticed the jets shooting out from Peach's shoes when she's airborne. C'mon, _JETS_?! I guess he's just so blinded by love that he can't even notice that one detail...

She gracefully lands on the ground, my claws still latched onto her shoulder...it's a miracle I'm not cutting her...then again-

"PRINCESS!" a vaguely familiar voice shouts, and a man similar to Mario (except he's slightly taller and thinner, his shirt and hat are green, with an 'L' on the hat instead of an 'M') darts out of the clinic and almost trips over a jagged stone (not a football) in his state of panic.

"You seem frantic, Luigi. What concerns you?" Peach asks him, catching his arm before he tripped face-first.

"I-i-it's Dr. Toadley! B-B-Bowser's troops kidnapped him! They said something about a cure...b-but I don't know what's going on, Princess!" he cries as he regains his footing, tears of fear and confusion spilling from his electric-blue eyes.

"Do not fret, Luigi. We shall work to resolve this problem, but for now I think it's best to return home to your brother. I'm sure he's quite concerned for your health." She gently extends a gloved hand to wipe away the trails of tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Y-you're right, Princess. Thank you. Besides, it's not fair to leave my bro all alone at home...let's go..." And so, Peach carries Luigi gently in her arms, and she soars high in the sky, enveloped by the dark violet hues of the oncoming night...

"I sense...sadness..." Peach murmurs as we approach the house. "and even stronger...fear..." We cautiously enter the house to find everything left as it was...except for Mario, snoozing on the couch. But he seems...terrified of something, perhaps a nightmare?

How can I tell? Well, it's hard not to notice someone quivering in their sleep, plus the occasional yelps we hear. Peach and Luigi appear truly...heartbroken at the sight.

"We've got to wake him up!" the green-clad man shouts hysterically, then approaches his sleeping brother. "Mario! Mario, it's just a dream! Wake up, Bro!" He gently shakes his shoulder with his gloved hand, but to no avail.

"Mario..." Peach begins, striding over to the sleeping man. "We're here for you...safe and sound, as promised..." She sets a dainty hand atop his chest, where the heart lies within. Her blue eyes slowly close as she seems to focus her strength. Seconds later (well, it felt more like minutes), he finally regains consciousness.

Pools of tears well up in his cerulean eyes. "Mmmm? L...L-Luigi? Princess...?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Aren't I the worst?**

**So, uh...review if you'd like! Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas (I won't bite)!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Sinister Foe

**Alright, guys! I'm back, and let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt this is necesssary at this point...still, I don't want Miyamoto to sue, so...Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

_I find myself in a cold, dark abyss, and it's so dim everything is pitch-black. My eyes...they feel so...h-heavy...ungh..._

_"Hello? A-anyone there?" As I call out for any sign of life, my voice echoes throughout the...'room' several times, and suddenly, I begin hearing...some sort of ominous chanting..._

_My blood runs cold as the chanting increases to loud whispering... A-are they...calling my name?_

_My surroundings suddenly brighten, and far in the distance lies something I barely recognize..._

_"What...w-what are you? And...wh-where am I?" So many questions in a world I can't even see._

_In a blinding flash, Luigi and Peach lay unconscious on the ground, dark crimson blood dripping from their eyes and mouth and crawling down their deathly pale faces. What...w-what happened here?_

_"Luigi! Princess! N-no!" I collapse to the ground and approach them, hopeful that, just maybe...maybe everything can...r-revert to normal...or not..._

_"Ma...M-Mario...w-why?" the princess rasps weakly, her beautiful cerulean eyes staring back at me, as if a reminder that everything was, indeed, my fault..._

_"M-Mario...it hurts...e-everything just...h-h-hurts... Make it s-stop, Bro...please..." His eyes are wide with fear and innocence that cannot even be marred by his heavy wounds. A deep, bloody gash cuts down his right cheek, stinging with the constant river of tears running from his eyes._

_"Mario...I-I was counting on you, and you let me down..." She pauses to take several fast-paced breaths, panting with each breath she endures to take. "You...y-you left us...t-to die..."_

_"I...I-I-I..." As tears spill from my eyes onto the cold floor, a star-shaped shadow clouds my vision; then, all of a sudden, my hand raises-but I didn't move it! I...I think I'm being...p-possessed..._

_I've never been more truly scared in my life than right now..._

_In the blink of an eye, a massive fireball forms in my hand, the smell of charcoal and smoke overpowering my senses. Is...i-is this 'thing' gonna make me...k-kill them? No...n-no, this can't be happening, please, God, no..._

_"Your adamancy cannot persist forever. Your soul has become vulnerable to my dominance. And now...your precious friends shall perish by your hand!"" Such an ominous voice that chills me to the core._

_"No! N-no, stop! Don't hurt them, please! Th-they mean the world to me! Please, no!" But despite my resistance, not even I can stop the fire from launching at my friends-that is, until I hear...voices. No, not sinister and bone-chilling, but...such light-hearted, familiar voices that, if the situation wasn't so grave, would've lit a smile upon my face._

_"...Wake up, Bro!"_

_"Mario... We're here for you..."_

_And then, it feels like something is twisting and contorting me, as if pure venom is coursing through my veins. Th-the pain...i-is just so...so..._

My eyes drift open as these voices beckon to me.

"Mario..." Peach's hand is lightly pressed against my chest, her closed eyes holding a pure white aura to them. Behind her, I see...L-Luigi and Junior...they're all safe...all of them...

"Mmmm? L...L-Luigi? Princess...?" As Peach's brilliant eyes gaze into mine, I feel one, two, ten, a _million_ tears slide down my cheeks, despite my efforts to mask my sorrows and fears. People ask me why I'm rarely ever seemingly depressed or frightened-I just can't stand it when others, especially the ones I love most, burden themselves with concern for my well-being. Now, with my outburst of bottled-up emotions, I feel so..._vulnerable_.

Peach steps aside to make room for Luigi, whose eyes reflect a mixture of both excitement...and deep concern. "Bro...what happened? A-are you hurt?" A gloved hand gently wipes just below my eyes to dry the streams of tears obscuring my vision.

"N-no..." I pause to soothe myself as I'm hyperventilating. "Well, n-not physically, at least..." I can just _feel_ their eyes searching mine for any clues, for even the slightest emotions they can perceive.

"Mario…" The gems on the princess's crown suddenly flash rhythmically, as if it's somehow detecting…_something_. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you? Please further describe your ailment." A soft, padded glove sets itself atop my left shoulder.

"W-well…I-I…" I pause to let the sound of my own breathing soothe me enough to speak clearly. "I…just don't know… I'm sorry, you guys…"

The elegant princess's eyelids slowly droop. "Data analyzed. Threat detected as the Dark Star."

"The…Dark Star?" I repeat, slightly confused by her statement. That star-shaped monstrosity…it matches her description perfectly.

The indisputably cunning princess nods. "A lethal artifact that ravaged the Mushroom Kingdom long ago, now sealed away beneath the Toad Town Caves. It seems the seal I had placed on it has weakened if it can invade your dreams."

The Koopaling behind my distressed friends never really does anything; he just stares intently as if he is taking in all of what had happened. Heck, I don't blame him-he probably feels uncomfortable as the only Koopa in the house, especially since members of his species are typically discriminated against in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi turns to the princess in pink. "Um…did you just, like, glimpse into his dream, Princess?" he asks quietly, his cheeks burning a bright scarlet.

"I hold numerous mysterious powers, many of these I have yet to comprehend. Your brother was indeed afflicted with a nightmare. And now…" She pauses mid-sentence as she focuses her attention on me. "Mario, it seems the Dark Star is slowly weakening your mind in order for it to take control. According to my data, this could account for Bowser's unusual behavior from our previous encounter…and yours…" Her solemn, yet polite expression softens to a more innocent and empathetic tone. "Does Mario want a hug?"

If I were to describe her last phrase with one word, it would be outright _unusual_. For one thing, Peach seldom speaks in the third-person. Is she…getting all cutesy on me? Because it _really _is working...

I can tell that I'm flushing a deep red by the affectionate expression on Peach's face as she bends down to wrap her arms around me in a loving embrace.

Her strange speech patterns continue through her soft murmuring. "Peach does not understand this emotion… Is this what is called…love?"

Luigi squirms uncomfortably from where he's standing, pulling on his emerald shirt collar. "Erm…want me to step outside while you two do your thing?"

Oh, geez, there's a _kid_ in the room! Better not get carried away, then! Maybe the cake _is_ a lie, after all…

Alarmed by the sudden attention, Peach gently lifts me to my feet, and it takes me some time to register everything, since my mind's still kinda cloudy. I mean, I just woke up-what do you expect?!

"So, um…did I miss anything while you guys were out?" I manage to ask, my eyes almost drooping from that slight edge of fatigue that lingers in my conscience.

"Well, nothing much, just that…Dr. Toadley has been kidnapped, that's all!" my younger twin brother replies, a hint of fear rising in his voice that he just can't fully hide, especially from his own brother.

"What? But why is Bowser after him? I just don't understand..." I cannot fathom a true reason for his capture, but I can assume that there's an ulterior motive behind Bowser's actions, more than just the Dark Star… But what, exactly?

"Well, I _did _hear one of the troops say something about a…c-cure…" Luigi adds tentatively, and I can sense his fear radiating from his body like an aura.

Peach's eyes once again shift to darker hues for several tense seconds before she responds at all. "Little information is known about either the Dark Star or this 'cure' beyond my explanation, but a definite link can be inferred between the two. I suggest we initiate a search for any further clues indicating the meaning of all of this…"

Knowing that it's our only resort, we all nod, even Bowser Jr., who has just recently invited himself in our conversation.

"Where should we start?" Luigi asks intently.

"Well, according to the princess, the Dark Star had been sealed far beneath the Mushroom Kingdom, so…how about searching the Toad Town Caves for clues? I mean, it's our only lead so far…" I suggest before our discussion reaches a stalemate.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Bro! Let's be careful, though. I don't want any of us getting hurt, you know…" He sighs, fearful for our lives.

"Rest assured, Weegee. I'll risk my life to salvage all of yours." I reply to minimize his fears; scratch that, he actually looks even _more _concerned.

"That's exactly the kind of behavior from you that I'm worried about…" He closes his eyes and turns away from me, and, though I can't see his face, I can decipher his emotions (in this case, sorrow) with ease.

"L-Luigi…I-I…" Without hesitation, I move around him into his (closed) field of vision. "Listen, we're all going to be alright. You won't lose me, I promise. And…we're all in this together."

"Are…a-are you sure?" he questions as his watery bright blue eyes slowly open to meet my gaze, and I raise a sleeve to gently wipe away his tears.

"Yes…o-of course I am, Luigi…" I respond as I hug him close; besides, we are inarguably the closest of brothers we know. Our bond remains unbroken by all who cross our path.

After sharing a somewhat emotional moment, Peach intervenes to refocus us on the task at hand. "My apologies for interrupting a very thoughtful and tear-jerking moment, but I have detected a drastic spike in the Dark Star energies kingdom-wide." She notifies us, awestruck at her statement.

"Already? But…how?" I shake my head quickly, as if to break free from a trance. "No matter, we must stop this!" Before departure, however, I bring along our hammers (plus a spare one for Peach, though I don't think it'll be very useful to her) for the trip. And it isn't long before we approach the underground caverns. One could already anticipate how truly difficult this mission shall prove to be…

* * *

Meanwhile, in deep thought out on the balcony of Peach's corrupted castle is the eldest Koopaling. His wild blue hair reflects his absurdly high IQ, yet it doesn't mar his appearance in the slightest. In fact, he pulls off the otherwise-insane look with utter perfection.

_That princess…Peach, right? Something about her just…fascinates me to no end… I must investigate this situation further… Besides, staying cooped up in this dungeon of a castle won't do me much good, now will it? Besides, finding Jr. is a top priority at this point. I just wish I could reprieve my other siblings from King Dad's wrath, but…this is one mission I must undertake alone, otherwise it would definitely arouse suspicion…_ These thoughts accompany him as he masks his identity with a dark blue cloak, and he hides his treasured staff inside of his roomy attire.

He blends in with the shadows of the dank, gloomy corridors of the castle as he sneaks through and eventually reaches the cold and crisp atmosphere outside.

_It's still quite dark outside. With luck, I'll remain undetected. Now, if only I could elude those guards… _He immediately face palms as he notices one little thing-all the guards are fast asleep. _Like babies,_ he remarks internally. _It's no wonder we're always losing to those plumbers with such incompetent soldiers! But still,_ he reminds himself. _Let sleeping Koopas lie. It's certainly best not to wake them…_

Stepping carefully, he manages to sneak through the herd of snoozing Koopatrols undetected, despite one close encounter. Little did he know there were dead leaves lying among the scorched ground, and that little incident drastically increased his caution as he moved forward. At this rate, it wasn't long before the ever-dark hues of the raided castle evanesced and on came the deep, smooth azure hues of the night sky. Even as a Koopa, he was relieved to see this sudden change in atmosphere. Besides, being confined in an eternally dark realm tends to make one quite depressed, you know?

His wand detects a signal of life from below, and he crawls his way through the mushroom civilization and some pipes to reach an underground cave. In the distance, he realizes that he's not alone. The two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom are seen planning beside a graceful blond princess and…a Koopaling…

"Junior? I-is that…you?" the elder Koopaling whispers under his breath, the urge to reach out to his innocent little brother nearly endangering him as the red-clad hero quickly glances around, apparently hearing his murmurs.

_Drat! I gotta hide! _He realizes as the pair of blue eyes scrutinize the area, almost catching sight of him before he hides himself behind a large boulder.

"Did you guys hear something just then?" he asks his accompanying allies, who all shrug obliviously. "Well…okay then-maybe it's just me, after all…"

_Phew, that was a close one! I'm toast if they catch me! Guess this mission's gonna be far more difficult than I could have ever anticipated. With Mario's ninja-sense, I must proceed with the utmost caution if I wish to remain undetected… Guess I can't confront Jr. just yet, then... Something tells me I won't like this one bit…_

* * *

**Oooh, looks like the Dark Star's wreaking some havoc! Oh, the horror!**

**Well, anyways, I realized that since this story takes place directly after TTYD, Mario and Luigi haven't "met" the Dark Star yet. But never fear, my fellow readers, for I shall find a way to overcome this obstacle!**

**And I'm sure you guys, especially Kookylover98 and Dragonnology34, are gonna love this part! *cough* Ludwig! *cough* Ooops...I said too much already!**


	8. Chapter 7: New Girl

**After not updating in _forever_, I'm proud to say next chapter is up!**

**And here we shall meet my OC! ^^ Oh, what fun!**

**Note: This chapter contains cuteness, hope you're not too disappointed. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

As we enter the long-awaited Toad Town Caves, we are greeted with an almost majestic atmosphere. Teal walls surround us, the stone flooring appears unscathed. Every few tiles, the image of a mushroom is etched into the stone, a sign of the Toads' peaceful reign high above the vast underground caverns. A small network of pipes connects to the surface of the Mushroom Kingdom for easy access. That's the problem-this place should've been sealed up to preclude the Dark Star's escape. Now it's all up to us to stop the dark artifact from ravaging the Mushroom Kingdom as it had almost done long ago. The weight of the Mushroom Kingdom, and, quite possibly, the entire world…rests heavily atop our shoulders as a constant reminder that failure…is a costly fate…

"My sensors have detected a drastic increase in the Dark Star energy levels upon entering this area. It is advised that we proceed with the utmost caution." Peach warns us as her eyes flicker once again. Perhaps there's still time before the Dark Star unleashes its wrath of chaos upon this world…but there's no time to sit around and question everything-now it's time to take action!

As we continue our venture through the underground caves, there's one thing that's been nagging at my conscience since our arrival-I get the strange sensation that…we're all being watched by…_something_… I dismiss the thought almost immediately, deeming it all as a mirage my mind has conjured up from the tension. Besides, surely the others would have noticed, right?

My bro and I pummel a clan of Nooz, round bird-like creatures, with our hammers. Peach repels the surrounding flock with a flurry of accurate kicks, and it's not long before we've succeeded in fending off all the enemies in the cold, dark chamber.

From the corner of my eye, I can't help noticing that Luigi is shivering violently. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" I ask him in concern, and he responds with a tentative nod. I'd do anything for my brother, so I call the group to rest as I form a scorching fireball in my hand to supply heat to my chilled allies. Only Peach seems fully tolerant to the heat, as she even declines my offer to sit by the fire I've formed.

"Are you sure, Princess?" I question her, mildly fearful for her health. Besides, the _last _thing Toadsworth would want is Peach catching pneumonia…

She nods politely. "Of course, Mario. The frigid temperatures do not disturb me in the slightest. In fact, I have detected a significant increase in my own concentration upon our arrival."

"O-oh, I see. Well, if you're sure then, Princess." Seconds after my response, Bowser Jr. suddenly darts away from us in a hustle. I turn to Luigi, and we both shrug, then turn to the now approaching princess.

"Mario, an aura similar to the Koopaling's has been detected to the south, as well as a mysterious new aura just to the north, where Bowser Jr. has fled. I propose a split-up in the search party-I shall retrace our past directions for any more leads on the suspect, while you and Luigi examine the path ahead for our missing ally. We shall report back here in approximately ten minutes." She then bows slightly and literally _flies_ away from us.

"Not to pry, but…you sure she's human?" Luigi teases in a quiet whisper, gesturing at the…_jets_, the freaking JETS from her feet! Y'know, I've pushed the suspicion out of my mind before, but now I can't help but wonder…are they right about Peach? "C'mon, Bro, I'm just kidding! Let's go!" Without much of a forewarning, he pulls me (still in deep thought about Peach) along by the arm to our destination.

* * *

The eldest Koopaling slinks back against the cold stone wall, listening ever so carefully to the _clings _and _clangs_ of metal resounding throughout the underground cave.

"The suspect hides itself well within the vast volume of these caves. High Sensory Mode activated. The target is not in sight. Prolong search until suspect is identified." The cloaked Koopaling watches the superhuman figure flutter gracefully across the rugged landscape, eyes wide with awe at the epitome of beauty. He practically _drooled _at her divine figure. In fact, the wise Koopaling couldn't track any flaws in her circuitry thus far; he had to admit, he was green with envy. Alas, for now the youngster is forced to wait out until the search is over-for now, investigating from afar is the best of available options until opportunity strikes.

All is according to plan…at least, until Peach's crystalline eyes set upon a speck of dark blue, her jets decelerating gradually until at a complete halt. Her blond hair sways as she rhythmically approaches a bulky, dusty bolder in the corner, her blue orbs scanning the vicinity as thoroughly as humanely possible-no, it easily _surpassed _the skills of an ordinary human being; after a few tense moments of a few _beeping _noises from her acute sensors, recognition ignited in the woman's azure eyes.

"Target's location disclosed. Engaging Combat Mode to eliminate the potential threat." Her once peaceful, innocent blue eyes flicker to an almost menacing crimson, and her extended fists emanate a hot pink aura.

_Crap, I've been detected! Well, good thing I've got that ol' trusty scepter! _After mere moments of hesitation, the Koopaling retrieves his wand from his cloak and casts a freezing spell upon the persistent princess.

Dense smoke puffs out from around her, and after it slowly subsides, Peach merely blinks, apparently unaffected by the spell in the slightest. "Though cunning, your attacks do not leave the slightest dent in my body. Before I exterminate you, I shall interrogate your motives. An enemy of Mario's is an enemy of mine."

Ludwig's right eye twitches at the sight-his attacks are of no use against the superhuman figure! _Hrm…her manufacturers were wise to reinforce her defenses to such an absurd extent! But the real question is…is she truly impenetrable? No, no, there must be some form of a weak point! Surely, her creators aren't mad enough to engineer an invulnerable life form!? Ah, but nonetheless…my top priority is returning Junior home without harm. I've just gotta fabricate a believable story, and perhaps she shall reprieve me from harm's way…for now…_

"Well, you see…my dad's pretty much at his last nerve back at home, and since we're his only company-well, let's just say that neither me nor my siblings have been what you would call 'content'. Every dawn, we awake and pray that, someday, we'll see our real father again. We've lived our entire lives in fear, always discriminated against by your people. But, you see, Princess…we're just a bunch of misunderstood kids. And now…I just…want to see my poor little brother again…" The former princess's eyes soften back to a lovely blue as tears well up in the Koopaling's eyes, soon forming a river of sorrows cascading down his cheeks.

"This emotion I've detected…could it be what you call…sympathy? I…do comprehend this emotion, indeed…" And with these words, a gentle gloved hand wipes away the tears out from under his eyes.

Unlike you'd expect, this is no mere act of Ludwig's. All his life, the little Koopaling has been a mere puppet as he heeds his father's every order. Never was he allowed to heal, to be free, or to love. All he had known was warfare and science. The wonders of science always fascinated Ludwig-of course, upon his father's discovery of this hobby of his, this, too, had become weaved in with the Koopa King's schemes. But Bowser wasn't truly evil, they knew. Unfortunately, it seems that nobody else can see his ulterior intentions. All the head Koopa wanted…was love. And with the Mushroom Kingdom's monarch head-over-heels for Mario, savior and guardian of the kingdom, his sanity was decaying…

"So…your purpose here is to…reunite with your younger brother?" She asks, then nods after Ludwig tearfully agrees. _Click_. "Target's motive has been identified. Now returning to specified meeting place." She scoops up the Koopaling in her arms without struggling under his weight in the slightest. Then again, if a woman as dainty as her can literally _fly _through the air and even outrun Mario, surely she can lift a little Koopaling airborne.

* * *

I don't know about Princess Peach, but Luigi and I haven't had any luck whatsoever. But I…I'm not ready to give up just yet! Besides…we still have five more minutes… Wait, that's not much time at all!

"Sigh…if only we had any leads…" I remark in an almost irritated tone. Where's Peach when you need her?! Just then, giggling erupts from a chamber to our right, "Did you hear that?" I ask bluntly, already breaking out into a full sprint before I even conclude my question.

"Ah, yeah! It sounded like Junior to me! Let's go, Bro!" We follow the sounds to find a narrow passageway between the thick stone walls, which we squirm through one at a time to find a secret chamber, where a young blond-haired girl seems to be tickling the little Koopaling to death.

"Hehehehehehe! Ahaha, stop it! Why must I be so tihihicklish?!" He laughs uncontrollably, and upon hearing us, the blond girl focuses her violet eyes (which radiate a pink aura) on us, curiosity sparking in her eyes.

_I pray that Peach remains safe all on her own._

"Oh, hello there!" she greets us, her voice relaying the utmost innocence. As she speaks, she loosens her hold on the Koopaling and slowly approaches us. Her gaze shifts to Luigi for a bit, then directly to me in an inquiring manner. "Is there something wrong? Something in your eyes…you look so…forlorn." Before I know it, her hand strokes my cheek almost soothingly. Still, this girl can't be any older than twenty two, judging by her appearance. "I bet I can make you smile." She pushes me against the cold wall behind me, a playful yet mischievous grin crossing her face.

"How so?" I ask nervously-well, I wasn't really _frightened _at all by her actions, just a bit surprised.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

In a heartbeat, the young lady wobbles her fingers along the red-capped hero's abdomen lightly, a thoroughly innocent smile plastered on her face as faint giggling is heard from her hapless 'victim'.

"Hehehehe! S-stop!" He blushes faintly as he barely manages to choke back laughter erupting from his lungs. "P-please!"

"See? You're smiling now. To brighten up your mood warms my heart. And…I'd enjoy seeing this side of you for just a tad bit longer…" The youthful woman scribbles her dainty fingers along his sides until (with a reddened face) he finally bursts out laughing uncontrollably.

"Hehe-ahahahahahahaha! Please, stahahahahap! L-Luigi, help me! Hahahahahaha!" He squirms from side to side as he outbursts, his boots kicking and brushing against the solid stone of the cave flooring.

She giggles warmly as her fingers quicken their pace, subsequently causing the hapless Mario's laughter to surge quickly.

"Stop, please! Hahaha! I can't breheheheheathe!" Tears of laughter roll down his cheeks, and the girl's fingers gradually slow down until they stop completely, allowing him to breathe freely once again.

* * *

**Mario's POV**

"Was…was…was that _really _necessary?!" I ask through my deep breaths-I can't help but wonder if this girl is completely sane.

"Don't deny it-I saw you smile myself!" she replies as she brushes back a tuft of hair from her face with her hand.

"Y-yeah, to the point where I couldn't even _breathe_!" Seriously, that was just so…abrupt. This girl faintly reminds me of Daisy, personality-wise.

"Mario, we've gotta meet back with Peach! She's probably worried sick about us!" my ever-so-concerned brother exclaims, then turns to the girl. "Excuse me, miss, but could you please return the Koopaling there to us?"

"Tee hee! Want me to tickle you, too?" she teases, wiggling her hands towards him.

"N-n-no, please! I-I'm even worse than my bro!" he cries and recoils from dread, easing his way closer to me for backup.

"Y-yeah, we, uh, really need to get going. Sorry, miss." I add as Junior rushes over to Luigi. Alas, just as we turn our backs, a high-pitched shriek resounds throughout the room.

"W-w-wait! D-d-don't leave me here, you guys!" she cries, a somber atmosphere enveloping the room in a dreary gray aura. Her arms wrap around my neck and her tears drip onto my shirt like seemingly endless puddles. Is this girl…alone?

I gently grasp her arms just so I can turn to face the crying woman. "It's going to be okay," I soothe her, my voice soft and gentle as ever. "We'll protect you…"

"Thank you…th-thank you so much…" she murmurs, her face buried in my arms. "I…I trust you…"

Such a touching moment is abruptly interrupted by sudden violent tremors, particles plummeting from above and obscuring our vision and movement drastically.

She lifts her head and squeals in terror. "I-it's them! Those terrible monsters that were chasing me before! D-don't let them take me, please!"

"Huh?" I turn to find a squadron of Koopatrols ambushing us from the crevice in the cave above.

"There's the girl! Don't let her escape!" one of them (the leader, I presume) commands, and the siege of soldiers blocks virtually any path of escape…except for the opening behind us…

"Luigi! Take the girl and Junior and go! I'll hold them off!" I lead the girl to Luigi's side mere seconds before the narrow entry is barricaded with a bulky boulder. No matter, I can handle this. Shifting to a battle stance, I prepare myself for the inevitable.

"MARIO!" I hear my brother yell my name loud and clear, but now is not the time for concern.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" is all I reply as embers crackle in my hands.

"Ahh, Mario, eh? Lord Bowser has decreed your decease, and we have pledged our eternal loyalty. Your heroics are coming to an end…"

* * *

**Oooh, dang cliffhangers! What awaits our heroes in the next epic chapter?**

**Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	9. Chapter 8: A Heated Battle

**Hooray for the longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo. And thanks to Dragonnology34 for helping me write some gorgeous lines in paragraph 2. ^^**

* * *

From my hand, I spout a swirling vortex of flames, but alas, the blistering heat reflects from the opposing armada's apparently incombustible armor like water-their gear has yet to begin to rust in the slightest.

No time to lose-I lean toward them, inhaling deeply as I quickly slice my hammer on one of the Koopatrols. At first I wince at the sharp stab of pain, realizing I was too quick to hit and it sliced my arm. Blood pours from my palm and onto the floor where it slowly creates a small puddle. Their energy swirls toward me, tugging, pulling, luring me in, sucking me into a spiral of darkness, bombarding me with images of Peach, the tainted castle, all of it coming to me-Luigi, Jr., Bowser-all of it meant to illustrate a single thing: the Dark Star is in charge now- the rest of us are just puppets, pulled by his strings, our very lives at his mercy. And I must do everything in my power to halt this monstrosity as soon as possible! Alas, for now…I am imprisoned within the narrow stone chamber, the immense boulder obstructing any means of escape…

But for now, the boulder is the least of my concerns…the ominous void drains every final remnant of energy from deep within my body and spirit, and I'm finally too weak to further resist. Even by digging the soles of my shoes into the cement strips of flooring underfoot, my body grows ever-weaker with each passing second. I tightly shut my eyes, bracing myself for the inching hole to devour my soul, my hope, everything I had held dear to. Now, I have truly failed them-Luigi, Peach…even _Junior_…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to retaliate…and, most of all, I'm sorry you must suffer the consequences of my failure…

But then, just as I feel my weight shifting towards the boundless gap, a soothing, yet vaguely familiar voice registers in my ears, even above the uproar of Koopatrols ready to commemorate my demise, and suddenly I feel…_exhilarated_…

"M-Mario…before your spirit and body are torn from one another, let my words mend the cracks and bruises in your vulnerable soul… I have watched your ceaseless endeavors to preserve everlasting peace throughout not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but this world entirely…the world I had forsaken long ago…and now, you bear the key to the realm's future… And know that…you're never alone…" The voice fades from my conscience, but it's all the inspiration I need to withstand the vortex nearly sweeping me into a far-stretching chasm of everlasting darkness and solitude. And, in a flash, it all comes back to me-Luigi, Peach, Junior, Bowser-everyone and everything I'm fighting for. That if my persistent attempts to retain peace come to naught, any ardors for the world's future shall be crushed along with it. I shall not succumb my dreams and even prayers to the womb of darkness before me.

As if by magic-no, not by _magic_, by sheer _will_-I manage to firmly plant the soles of my shoes into the cavernous terrain beneath me, summoning the combined strength of my fervent hope and steadfast dreams, my _destiny_- to spare my own life, for once. Besides, though my mind's a bit fuzzy as to what transpired within the duration of time when I blacked out, but…I do know one thing-I hurt the people around me, and, as Peach suggested, by that…vile, tainted artifact. If it weren't for my weakness, my utter failure since the Shadow Queen's reemergence-and downfall-perhaps this winding chain of tragedy never would've come to exist in the first place. And Peach…my heart swells as one thought I despise most of all lingers in my mind-her personality has changed vastly ever since her revival, and I can't resist the suspicion I'm feeling about the entire situation-I mean, at first, I was completely oblivious to her apparent modifications, as I was entirely love-struck and elated at her sudden return, which had been my last expectation after tastelessly dull months scrolled by in what felt like mere blinks of an eye. But now, her vast differences are crystal-clear to me, despite how much I wish more than ever to deny it…I must face the truth, but…it sure hurts to think that, just maybe…I've been lying to myself and suppressing the truth all along in my desperate efforts to weave this entire abnormal situation into what seemed, to me, like any normal circumstances…

All because I wanted to dismiss the reality right in front of me…

Alas, I suppose that, for the moment, I have a far more concerning situation to resolve quickly. First, I must ward off the squad of Koopatrols channeling a small portion of the Dark Star's energy though the vortex…but how to do so, I wonder? Their armor has proven to be fireproof, plus the boundless void nipping at my heels. I inhale deeply as I focus my thoughts and maintain my resistance, but I realize that the hammer I'm equipped with is my only chance now…

Swirling shadows contaminate the atmosphere in a dense, dim fog that obscures the vision of both me and the squad of adversaries ready to charge. The added bulk of the hammer in my arms makes my motions a bit unsteady, but not nearly to the point where I would topple over. Both hands tightly gripping my trusty mallet, I swing for one crew of three ready to strike me with the brute force of a thousand suns (in reality, the serrated spike atop their helmets). Though I manage a couple blows in quick succession, my hand throbs once again from the wound I had sustained earlier, and I feel the layers of crimson seep and trickle down my arm, collecting beneath my wrist in a small patch symbolically representing valor and perseverance. Before my body can react in time, a spike gets lodged into my sleeve, subsequently slitting into my wrist ever-so-slightly; our resistance combined only aggravates the soreness of the wound.

I barely choke back a scream as the rugged spear-like tip pierces into my vein, slicing deeper, deeper, and deeper into the bone. The skin around the almost abysmal abrasion shifts in color to a murky combination of crimson and black, and the surface is just so…tender to the touch, as if even the most minor scrape could easily tear apart the flesh. As I wince, pulling my arm back carefully, the Koopatrol's sharp movement in response jostles the spike around my arm, nearly earning me another agonizing scuff just adjacent to the previous wound.

In a combination of both melancholy and utter trepidation, tears sting my cerulean eyes and slowly spill down my cheeks, sending a slight stinging sensation over the almost fully-healed cut across my right cheek as the spike continues to chafe my arm until it completely bleeds and bruises over. However, at least it seems the situation served as a deterrent from the Dark Star energies, as the vortex weakens its overwhelming pull on me, the images of Luigi, Peach, and the others swirling brighter than ever throughout the field of my conscience.

Finally, through my desperate efforts to free my arm from the spear injected through my sleeve, a small portion of the cloth of the sleeve begins to tear from the very bottom, ever-so-slightly ripping the seams apart, weaving several jagged tears and cuts through the soft fabric. And now, the deep punctures and lacerations are even more visible without the (now torn) sleeve obscuring most of them. The Koopatrol's spike jars a bit before his (assuming it's a male) head suddenly jerks back, his entire body leaning back with it; subsequently, he topples back, slamming shell-first into the clan of Koopatrols almost directly behind him.

"Hey, watch it, Charlie!" An uproar rouses throughout the crowd of defeated Koopatrols.

"Sorry, guys." the Koopatrol apparently named 'Charlie' replies as he stumbles about before regaining his footing. In the midst of the chaos, I inch closer, inhale deeply, raise my hammer, and focus all of my remaining strength to absorb the final remnants of the sparse Dark Star energies. My mallet glows a deep, dark sheen (not Charlie Sheen), and the irises of the armada widen twice their usual size at the very sight of the darkness crackling through my fortified weapon. "I'm outta here!" he proclaims, throwing his arms up and frantically running about.

All of a sudden, I can feel the darkness coursing through my veins, my pulse beating in a frenzy, and it seems I'm losing my grasp on my own actions… Actually, it reminds me of that incident during my last scuffle with Bowser… Ugh…

Only, this time…I can remember my every action clearly as ever…and I almost wish I could just eradicate every last second of it, because…under the influence of the Dark Star, I've become a merciless monster…

"You're not going anywhere! Prepare to feel the full extent of my wrath!" Despite my inner resistance, my hands swiftly lower, the hammer crashing down like a wave against the coarse cave-like expanse underfoot, unbridling a malicious pulse of the root of darkness all around me. And then, one by one, the cave tiles splinter until a crevasse is amassed, plunging into the depths of the earth below. Even the Dark Star can't prevent me from wincing as the fearful and agonized screams of Koopatrols resound throughout the narrow chamber as the ground crumbles under them, too, sending them through a wave of panic. Even the mighty boulder grinds from the impact. The hammer freed from the dark energies and my soul regaining control of its own 'vessel' once more, my strength gives out, and slowly, my body collapses under the pressure just recently exerted as a fissure develops from beneath me. Before I, too, am plunged to meet a cold, unyielding demise, a small hand grasps my own, pulling me to safety just in time, as the floor beneath where I once stood collapses.

Slowly, I raise my head to meet the gaze of my savior. "J-Junior?"

The small Koopaling nods in response, relying on someone else (my vision's a bit blurry as of now) to support my weight until I can stand.

"Of course it's us, did you really expect us to leave you behind for good?" A calming, very familiar voice reaches my ears.

"L…L-Luigi?" I hesitate briefly, the grin on my face replaced with a remorseful grimace as I reflect upon the recent events, all the damage I've done, all the precious, perhaps _innocent _lives lost…all because of me… "I'm sorry…it's all my fault…" I drop the hammer by my side and inch backwards, until my brother's gloved hand grasps onto my unscathed wrist and he pulls me closer to him, concern glistening in his gentle blue eyes.

"No, it isn't…never blame yourself, please…" his voice is so soft and soothing, it's barely audible above the crumbling of embedded rock in the chamber directly behind us. I can never forgive my cruel acts upon those hapless Koopatrols, even if involuntary… "What did those fiends do to you?" he asks-no, _demands_-upon inspection of my other arm, deep incisions coating it in a heavy layer of crimson.

"The Dark Star…they…th-they channeled a small portion of its energy and…the resulting void almost consumed me…" A cough interrupts me from explaining further, and when I glance down at the arm I covered it with, what I see horrifies me…

Sparse splotches of blood, a deeper crimson than my sleeves, trickles down my arm in multiple trails, some running further than others. The scene itself is just…terrifying, to say the least… I mean, it's surreal; I don't remember sustaining too much damage back there…or am I mistaken? Perhaps everything I've experienced recently has finally taken its toll on my body.

"You're getting pretty pale…and you've been through so much… Let's just bring you back to the princess." my brother tentatively decides in a gentle tone as he slowly releases my wrist. "C-can you walk safely?"

I reluctantly turn from him and step forward, and my knees buckle under the sudden acute pain that surges through my legs. Everything's just so…blurry… I can barely make anything out among the smooth walls of the cave hall, except for a few colored splotches representing my brother and the Koopaling beside him. I yelp in agony as my legs finally give out, and I brace myself for an inevitable impact with the cave tiles zooming in rapidly from below…face-first…

Just before I make a head-on collision with the ground, a pair of arms belonging to my faithful brother wrap around my abdomen and propel me back up to where I can properly stand. The haze deepens until I can barely make out even the splotches anymore, and my vision is just so murky. I close my eyes in a vain attempt to recover my former perception, until finally my eyelids resist opening once again and they lock shut as my consciousness fades.

The last thing I feel before dozing off is Luigi hoisting me up in his arms to carry me back to the love of my life, the one who may truly be lost from us-from _me_-in death's merciless and inexorable grip…forever…

_My spirit enters another unfamiliar dreamscape…but this time, all I hear is a voice._

"_Our last communication was a warning, hero." Two white eyes pierce the atmosphere around me and shoot like daggers through my soul, sending violent waves of chills down my back in a frenzy of what could only be described as true fear; not unlike that sensation you experience when you know either you or a loved one is about to die. "Heed my every command with the utmost obedience…or else your friends shall suffer the consequences…" The Dark Star pauses briefly, eyes affixed to mine, then I'm met with the haunting image of Peach's farewell, left at the mercy of the Shadow Queen. "And never forget…what they did to you…to HER!"_

_For a moment, I'm mesmerized and almost considering the sinister artifact's words, as there definitely is a part of my heart that desperately longs for some form of revenge upon those who have hurt Peach. I shake my head defiantly as I brush away his influence. "But why? Why do you inhabit my body as your vessel? I'm no puppet for evil, so give it up!"_

"_You sound so certain…but don't you realize you're merely lying to yourself? Your resistance is deemed entirely futile… My mere inhabitation of your mind reveals your self-convinced lies…" His narrow eyes staring heartlessly and cruelly into mine, I am almost entranced by his manner. "Upon the transpiration of this tragedy, your soul, left vulnerable as ever, served as fertile ground for my influence… Do not deny our unsurpassable strength as one! Together, we can overpower this puny world and its pathetic inhabitants under our rule; reshape the world under our image! Realize the true power that lies dormant within you, before your friends taste a sour fate..." And with that said, the environment brightens until I gradually regain consciousness…_

Shivering violently, my eyes flutter open to meet the gaze of my friends-Peach, Luigi, Junior, and that girl I met earlier, all perfectly safe, it seems.

"Did you sleep well, Mario?" the princess asks me, softly brushing a dainty, gloved hand over the abrasion on my cheek. I feel so…soothed to the very core in her loving embrace...

"Uh…m-more or less…" My voice trembles slightly as I try desperately to push the horrific dream from my mind, but I cannot repress it entirely. Because, no matter what, I have become the Dark Star's puppet, a menacing threat worse than evil itself, cold-blooded, stone hearted and ruthless, ready to raise my own hammer to anything and anyone if it guarantees my own survival or accomplishes my self-regarding goals. And, perhaps worst of all, I have no say in any of my actions under the Dark Star's influence; almost as if I'm imprisoned within the confines of my own body, as all I can do is peer through my own eyes and witness my unspeakable actions as everyone around me suffers drastically. And for that reason, I just cannot forgive myself for being so…susceptible to his control.

"Something is of concern to you, Mario. I can sense it in your heart. Please, disclose your qualms to us so we can be of the utmost assistance." As she speaks, the girl behind her steps back carefully, an expression of remorse plastered on her face.

"Luigi told us everything while you were sound asleep," the girl explains. "and I might be able to clarify the situation here. You see…before I fled to this cave, I lived peacefully in a village to the south of the Mushroom Kingdom. And as a young child, my father told me of a tale accounting for all these present events. According to the legend, there was a girl pure of heart in our village, and…she was connected to a sealed artifact known as the Dark Star, the very key to unleashing its full potential and freeing the root of all evil. Mario, I believe my arrival was no mere coincidence…and now…we must escape before those monsters pursue me again. They're just so…relentless." We nod in agreement almost immediately after her words sink in.

"Guys? I'm still here, y'know…" a vaguely familiar voice interrupts, and I turn to the sound of the voice to find a cloaked creature standing timidly beside Peach.

"Oh, pardon my pitiable recollection, perhaps it was a malfunction. My memory banks indicate that this is the brother of Junior." Peach corrects herself, introducing the cloaked Koopaling to the rest of us, still mesmerized by his appearance.

"But Junior has six brothers." I clarify. "So…exactly which one is he?" Sighing in defeat, the Koopaling lowers the hood on his cloak, slowly but surely, and wild dark blue hair is all I need to deduce his identity. "L-Ludwig? But…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home with your father?"

"Of course, I _should_...but that doesn't mean I _am_. But of course, let's not focus on such trivial knowledge; for now, I've decided to accompany you on your perilous quest, because…I feel I can never show my face to father again."

Luigi pulls me up to regain my footing, and from there, the cave has begun to collapse, the illumination of the cave dimming swiftly until only a sliver of light is left in the room.

A boom, a feminine scream, and the light regains its former strength as we shortly realize thereafter that we are short one ally.

"Ruth! Ruth! Where have you vanished?" the princess calls out to the missing girl, following the trail of _clanging _footsteps and shrills of resistance in rapid pursuit. Relying on adrenaline to ignore the chronic soreness of my legs, I follow the princess shortly behind; of course, my speed is no match for her unparalleled agility.

"Wait up, Bro! Be careful!" my brother calls behind me, carrying Junior and rushing to my side, Ludwig following shortly behind. "Are you sure you can even safely walk yet?"

Sidestepping an obstacle without interrupting my pace, I shake my head. "Maybe not, but I _do _know one thing-if we fail to save Ruth in time, the consequences shall be dire. Let's hurry!"

Because I never-and I mean _never_-want to helplessly witness my friends suffer a cruel fate that I, myself, cannot stop…only watch in extreme dread as the Dark Star consumes not only me, but those I love dearly. Let's just hope I never have to experience something so horrific again, because I can already feel my sanity draining from the mere thought…

* * *

**Le gasp! A cliffhanger! Talk about a long chapter! A cookie for your thoughts.;)**


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations through Despair

**Woot! After a few days of laziness, I've finally gotten off my behind (or, in this case, _on _it) to update this story! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Shigeru Miyamoto. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

"What do you want with me, you fiends? Whatever your desire may be, I beg of you, spare me from your plot!" Her blood-curdling squeals pierce the dense, dank atmosphere throughout the cave like daggers penetrating through one's heart, and it certainly doesn't help that the adrenaline is receding from my body rapidly, as if my feeble knees, buckling under the weight of not only the kingdom, but possibly the very world itself, shall shed their final sparks of vigor any moment now; time is undeniably not resting upon my shoulders as of present. And am I…starting to _think _like Peach?! I must dismiss the thought for now-I just don't know what runs through the princess's head anymore…

Trailing the shrieks in relentless pursuit, my heart pounds fiercely as I stride onward through the raging storm of my own vulnerability-as I nearly misstep over a serrated stone, I realize just how fragile I really am, so helpless I can barely walk, let alone _stand_. With each passing second, Peach hastens past us, eventually abandoning us in a winding trail of her dust. Following several slow-paced minutes, we reach a clearing, a large staircase that emanates an almost divine aura just within our peak of vision. Several eroded pillars line the extensive chamber, as if from these hollow caves, there once existed a majestic temple running deep beneath the earthy ground.

"My mother! What have you done with her?" The girl's voice is brimming with unexplainable horror, and as my vision perceives her, a horde of Koopatrols are tugging at her wrists, practically dragging her toward a barely visible large sphere-like mass of dark energy. Is it…c-could it really be…the Dark Star?

"Your precious mother was deemed a severe threat by our crazed king, therefore she was…eliminated by troops infiltrating your home village. Tragic, I know, but…we are contracted to heed King Bowser's every order, otherwise…" The Koopatrol shivers in revulsion. "d-death is the penalty for defiance…" Words alone cannot even begin to describe the sympathy I feel for this hapless girl-as I, myself, have lost so many loved ones over the tragic course of my life…including…my mother…

"Wow…would Papa really do such a thing? I never thought…" Junior's tone reflects the utter shock and melancholy at this thoroughly disturbing discovery, his widening irises conveying a river of despondency injected deep through the lining of his heart.

Ludwig, the dark blue-haired Koopaling interrupts his younger sibling. "But never forget what's happened to him, Junior. If the Dark Star hadn't ultimately corrupted him, none of this would've transpired. You must realize that!"

And it's then that I am tormented as dreadful, ceaselessly painful memories of my childhood reemerge from the depths of my conscience, before and even _the_ day disaster struck and plagued our lives from then on…forever…

_Most of my childhood, shared with Luigi, was practically entirely lighthearted-excluding my occasional heroics, of course. Upon birth, we were blessed with two compassionate and thoroughly loving parents. Our father, a retired warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom, imparted upon us the customs of chivalry, while our mother provided insight concerning the world's splendor-the sacred beauty it had preserved even through war after war globally. In the fields bordering our home, lush foliage sprouted and covered the landscape in a dense sheet of viridian. These fields bestowed a significant atmosphere of comfort for people in times of despair, washing away their apprehensions once they set their eyes upon the opulent meadows. Some nights, whenever our attempts to sleep came to naught, our mother would guide us to these lush areas not far from our home and soothe us to sleep, always humming the same heartening melody until our eyelids slid shut in fatigue. Those nights, it seemed that our consciences were free of distress, as our dreams were filled with euphoric visions, warding away dreadful nightmares entirely._

_But absent were the warm family moments between us, as tragedy soon struck thereafter… Though it brings tears to my eyes, I remember the day as if it had occurred just yesterday…_

_You see, the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands have been at war even before my first moments in the world. Since my father's adolescent years, he had been securing the kingdom from invasion after invasion; after who I believe was Bowser's father had failed time after time again, vengeance would be served, a cold and even lethal dish indeed. Apparently, word of our birth had spread like wildfire worldwide, as the current Darkland king intended to execute us, who would inevitably carry the torch of our father as we matured. And the night disaster had befallen our family had coincidentally been a night of unrest for us-our minds were clouded with countless thoughts and insomnia claimed our concentrations._

_Of course, Luigi and I were only about seven at the time; our mother had wrapped blankets around us, as it was an especially bitter night. Nestled against our caring mother, she had easily lulled us to sleep in minutes…that is, until an explosion from a distance instantly sent chills down our spines._

_I had poked my head out from the warmth of the soft blanket to see fire ravage the very skies, eruption after eruption terrorizing the nearby forests. I hadn't the slightest clue of what was happening, but my mother was frantic-she yelled to us as she rose to her feet, she yelled to return home as quickly as we could, and never turn back…and to always know…that she loved us, and would be watching over us from above._

_Before I know it, she's the only thing standing between us and a truly menacing figure that makes my blood run cold. I remember screaming for her, wishing desperately for her to return home with us; I remember heavily shedding tears as I tightly held my brother's hand and fled us back to our home; and most of all…I remember the Koopa's eyes etch a cold, petrifying glare as the skies hanging overhead darkened with a hellish impression, and I couldn't discern his words over my poor mother's unbearable screeches conveying agony at its peak._

_That night, a part of me died along with my mother, Gone were the smiles, the laughter, the warm sensation everyone felt whenever I was around. And things only got worse as my father experienced an even deeper depression. Shortly after the grim news swept the kingdom, he had become an alcoholic. It wasn't long before he was barely recognizable as the former protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. And, unfortunately, he cruelly lashed out all his distress at my brother-or he tried to; I was the only thing standing between him and Luigi, because (and I don't care who you are) if anyone intentionally hurts my friends, especially my brother, I cannot be held responsible for my subsequent actions. Even if it means…risking my own health in the process._

_So many nights I awoke to uproars of fierce screams and crashes; just as many sleepless nights I've endured to comfort and faithfully protect my brother…I cannot say I regret that in the slightest. I…I wanted to tell someone desperately, but surely no one would take the words of the child of a former hero to heart, and I was as aware of that fact as everyone else, if not more so. So many bruises I've hidden beneath long sleeves of that same shade of crimson. So many tears-rivers of shame, distress, and guilt-I've concealed within the confines of an emotionless facade and acquitted blue eyes, harboring so much more than those around me could ever possibly envision. I was dying a slow, excruciating death…at least, on the inside. My heart was shattered into two, three, ten, a million tiny fragments that could never be repaired by the warm hands of sympathy I felt so undeserving of. And what hurt the most…was knowing that I was absolutely helpless, at my father's mercy, for the remainder of whatever pitiful remnants of childhood I had yet to experience._

_Through his ceaseless wrath, he practically __**shoved**__ revulsion of the Koopas down our throats, embellishing tales of his past encounters and clashes with the current Koopa King into apparent legends of perilous quest after quest to retain peace throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. But we…we could never truly hate anyone, and he discerned this easily through our innocent gaze alone. Unfortunately, that wasn't nearly enough to stifle his ideals and bias. It especially slighted our relationship with the Darkland king's son, Bowser, since I had grown to admire the Koopa prince, as had Luigi._

"_My time for heroics has come to an end, and someone must carry the torch to protect this kingdom in my absence. This dark age is no time for sympathy-if you wish to thrive in this harsh environment, strategized tactics are essential. Learn from my experience, because the world is a cold, demanding place." His eyes gleamed with an adamant passion unsurpassed by the likes of anyone I had met in my life thus far, and from there I could sense his unbending demeanor and mind. It was quite frightening, to be honest, especially witnessing such behavior as an untainted child. And still, I strove on to care for my brother, left completely mistreated after the loss of a caring mother and abuse corrupted the soul of a once pleasant father._

"_Now," I had whispered softly to him one night after an onslaught of trauma surfaced and invaded his dreams. "all we seem to have left in this world…is each other… I promise to never abandon you…like __**he**__ did…"_

Alas, to this day, I yearn to find myself in my mother's loving embrace, perhaps to even feel her soft lips reassuringly press against my forehead as she had done several times before her abrupt, tragic demise. And then…when I first had to combat Bowser as adults, I felt my blood run cold. The only reason I actually went through with it was to rescue Princess Peach, secretly the love of my life. And it appeared…that the Koopa's father had corrupted him with the same abhorrence for humans, as he retaliated relentlessly to dominate the Mushroom Kingdom, which was already declining in terms of peace and comfort; the population had plummeted 13% after Bowser's revolution. My heart ached as I realized how truly little he recognized me, as if I were a complete stranger to him. And yet…he was so quick to kidnap Peach, another childhood friend of both ours and his; I had pondered his intentions until I realized how prevailing love really is. And his affection for Peach was no different, not even in the slightest. Despite my sorry attempts, there just was no reasoning with him.

Oh, how the mushroom citizens-and my father-would despise and possibly even _kill _me if they uncovered my past comradeship with Bowser. In time, I had vowed to myself to disclose this information-surely everyone deserved to know-but apprehension grasped my heart tightly-would these people, the ones I have liberated time and time again-truly forsake me in their anxiety? I, for one, was not looking forward to discovering the truth of the matter, thus deciding this was best to keep to myself. I've omitted this dark secret ever since. So…most of my past has lingered within a dense fog of secrecy, and that is how it must remain…at least, for now.

Inhaling deeply, I lean towards the Koopatrols inching their way ahead, but their mobility is restrained with the weight of the girl. Behind us, the cave trembles as, already, sections of the ceiling are tumbling and collecting around our only escape route. And then, before I know it, one of the troop members forcibly collides with the (now crumbling) walls, and I make out hues of both pink and blond.

"You dare interfere with the plans of the Great One?! Then you shall taste a mere sliver of the Dark Being's ultimate supremacy!" Before I can take even a step to intervene, another Koopatrol charges at the princess, the impact of the spike (fuelled with the Dark Star energies) threatening to impale her; in fact, I cannot fathom how little damage she appears to receive, even after enduring such a normally fatal blow to the abdomen.

"Princess! Princess, are you alright?" My voice screams out, resounding through the halls of the decaying cavern walls around us. My eyes widen in purely genuine concern, and just by examining her expression, I can tell something is…abnormal about her, at least now.

"Rest assured, I have received no evident impairment. However, I fear my strength is giving out. Ruth's very life is imperiled in the clutches of those tainted soldiers, now mere tools of the dubbed 'Dark Being'. Approximate time before system standby mode…five minutes, thirty-one seconds. Please accomplish current task before said time."

"Of course, Princess. You rest for now, we'll take out the remaining soldiers." Because…if they succeed, no one is truly safe under the abysmal and unholy wrath of the Dark Star. And by merely observing the current situation, it seems the dark era is not far from plaguing our kingdom, our very home.

"Mario, help! Please, before it's too late! If the Dark Star's seal is broken, pandemonium will be unleashed upon the Mushroom Kingdom, and even the entire world!" the wide-eyed captive girl pleads as the Dark Star, once vast in the distance of my peripherals, now looms mere yards before us.

"Bro, I'll take care of them, don't you worry!" Luigi assures me, a sphere of electricity expanding in the palm of his right hand. In a heartbeat, he sidesteps an individual oncoming Koopatrol, then exerts a surge of electricity from his hand through its armored chest. The Koopa's once piercing eyes now radiate an almost silver glaze as his strength gives out and his breathing comes to a cessation; a jolt and an agonized shriek serve as the only sound in the cavernous cavity.

Did he…did my own brother just…_kill_ someone? Though I completely understand the gravity of the situation, Koopas are living, feeling beings just like ourselves. They experience the joys of pleasure, as well as endure the pains of sorrow. Despite appearances, no one can truly lack a heart; sometimes, it's just beyond reach, buried beneath the fragments of a compilation of their life's anguish thus far. Perhaps there is purpose for the evildoers spanning the world; the impeding trials of a lifetime burdened heavily over their shoulders and shunning the light from their heart and mind.

"Luigi! Is he…is he even alive?" Panic rises through my already trembling voice at the thought of an almost murderous sight. Then again, I should doubt that my innocent younger twin brother would ever actually _murder _anyone.

"Of course he is, don't worry! I merely knocked him unconscious temporarily-he should be fine in a few hours." Well, I can say farewell to a year of my life! For my own health, I believe it's best that I discontinue my anxieties, even if only for now.

"Oh…right, sorry. I should've known better than to assume the worst. But…let's make haste through elimination of the rest of them!" Just as I conclude my sentence, Junior slices through a rally of Koopatrols with impressive precision and strength. "J-Junior, that was amazing!" I remark as five members of the opposing clan topple face-first into the ground, spiked shells nearly impaling each other in the process.

"Hehe, how'd that floor taste? C'mon, guys, we're on a roll! There's only…six of them left. Uhh...any suggestions, Ludwig?" The youngest Koopaling quivers slightly in his apprehension and, quite possibly, fear.

"Hmph! Worry not, Junior! With my treasured staff in hand, victory shall shine brilliantly upon us in no time!" Our cloaked ally withdraws his staff and whirls it around, leaving behind a mesmerizing flurry of dust plummeting gracefully from above. For seconds, I'm convinced of our hope and-what I deem soon to be-victory. Perhaps the tides have finally turned.

The powder refracts from the staff into multiple vivid trails of light, engulfing two, three, four Koopatrols in an apparently endless expanse of mystic illuminating hues that seemingly bind to their stone-like hearts and souls, lifting just a fragment of desolate darkness coursing through their veins from their body entirely; numbing their despair and directing them toward the cracks of light in their heart. Or…perhaps they were just unconstrained from the Dark Star's influence, I'm not so sure anymore.

"Hurry!" the veiled Koopaling yells to us as the final two Koopatrols remind us that this brawl is far from over. Captive wriggling in their constricted grip, they stride over to the barrier which bears the root of all evil, the Dark Star itself.

"No, stop! You don't realize what you're doing! If you free the Dark Star from its womb, the cave will collapse!" I desperately yell to the unfazed subordinates, chords of distress and despondency pulling at my voice. "And even worse…you'll be endangering the kingdom-no, the _world _at the mercy of malevolent dominance!"

"Imprudent heroes, you cease to comprehend the fate of the world as we know it. Already, the Dark Being's influence on humanity and Koopakind alike surpasses the will we are all presented with. Every one of us is a mere puppet pulled by the strings of the superior one and his whims. Not even our King can resist the seed of prodigious supremacy planted and flourishing within the fertile soil of his mind. And you," One of the Koopatrols motions to me as he speaks. "your soul serves as the ideal dwelling, your body a suitable vessel, for the Dark Being. And now…you shall be the first to behold his grandeur firsthand!" From Ruth's body a pure aura emanates, shattering the once divine seal to the malevolent dark artifact. Pulsating such a disturbing, almost morbid sensation, the Dark Star's energy obscures my vision as shadows engulf the kingdom and settle in.

Ruth, her heart pure of sin, screams in unstifled anguish as the dark embodiment is unleashed upon the unsuspecting world around us, a demonic screech unbridled from the root of evil and burned into our mind-and ears-forever.

"Th-the cave is collapsing!" Luigi yelps as trepidation claims his gentle heart, clinging to me for support as trails of tears haze his vision.

"Standby mode initiation sequence in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…" A monotone voice not belonging to Peach forewarns us of what is to come. As dread engulfs my heart in a winding river not accompanied by an apparent end, adrenaline courses through my veins, reminding me of everything I've done and everything significant to me that I'll risk losing if failure is the path I tread.

"Get close to me, now!" I call out to my friends, and my other allies (Luigi is already by my side), Peach, Junior, Ludwig, and even Ruth gradually drift toward me as a barricade the familiar shade of crimson is exerted from my body, protecting us from impalement from the collapsing ceiling hanging overhead. All I recognize through the void of red before my eyes succumb to fatigue is the cave's walls deteriorating around us, followed by the unforgettable screeches of the Dark Star as the kingdom surely begins to crumble at the mercy of oncoming malevolence.

* * *

**Dun-nun! The terror! The suspense! The action-what's gonna happen next? I don't know yet-guess I'll have to write the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Siege

**Finally updated! Longest one yet!**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

"Mario... Please awaken from your slumber with haste, and brace yourself for the environment that awaits you." A familiar voice beckons to me in a delicate tone that already soothes the concerns surging through my mind, these apprehensions about as fuzzy and cognizant as I was.

"Where…where are we? W-what happened?" Gradually, my cerulean eyes flutter open from their respite, though it feels as if my eyelids yearn to descend dormantly like boulders yet again; the murky haze in the atmosphere of the sonorous environment stings them and urges them to resign their remarkable strength. Mind still foggy, I currently have miniscule reminiscence of the past transpiring events in what I progressively ascertain is the Toad Town Caves. Before my consciousness has reached its peak, I ponder my current surroundings. Fractured columns lay sparsely around us in an array of grays; not even a single pillar has impacted us, as it's apparent that they collapsed upon surpassing a defined range around us. Precipitously, my head is throbbing as I scarcely retain visions of the Dark Star that send seemingly ceaseless waves of chills down my spine. It's…almost as if…my mind is deliberately attempting to repress these apparently dreadful memories.

"If my data analysis is accurate, we have been sealed within the confines of both this collapsed cave and what I recall as…a barrier." Her angelic voice eases the strife of a clash within me, yet her words simultaneously mesmerize me. That is…before the surreal memories resurface. "Your valiant endeavors persisted and, inevitably, spared our very lives. It is an immeasurable honor to work alongside someone such as you." As the graceful monarch concludes this statement, I already feel my cheeks burning a bright, obvious scarlet tinge.

"Ungh…uh, Bro? P-Princess? What h-happened here? Are we really…in those caves? I mean, you can almost see the surface above even from here." And it was verifiably true, apparently. Despite regaining consciousness just recently, he was the first to entirely notice (and point out) the crevices overhead, just beyond our reach. But what Peach had mentioned before…something about a barrier? Judging from the unscathed appearance of the zone around us, is it really plausible that…I could've created it?

"I'm not so sure myself, Luigi. My memory's a bit obscured, and I've only recently awakened." Then, another peculiar question surfaces as recollections pervade my conscience. "Before, you said you were initiating 'Standby Mode', Princess. So…are you safe now, or do you require rest?" Honestly, I was a bit tentative to ask her at first, but after witnessing her endurance from the Koopatrol's serrated spear, my uncertainties had generally been dismissed. The diverse abnormalities she's undergone never cease to astound me, even now.

The princess bows her head slightly in response. "It seems the energy radiated from the barrier has revitalized me, no need for concern. And according to my analysis, you served as the energy's source. We breathe here now only due to your support, Mario." Despite my skepticism, I cannot deny the events she recites to us, as my faint memory-plus the visual evidence all around us-only supports her reasonable claims. Before the transpiration of these recent events, I was oblivious of my capabilities, so hasty to refute her assertions even despite the confirmation of the truth. But…if everything Peach is saying is factual…I can't help questioning how I was adept to perform these actions in the first place.

"Hey, uh…guys? What was all that?" a rousing Junior inquires, stumbling across the scant layer of debris underfoot as he mumbles unintelligibly. Shortly afterward, a Koopa-like head pokes out from the hood of the cobalt cloak, as presumably the cerebral senior Koopaling has awoken as well from his deep dormancy. At a promptness possibly surpassing even the swift pace of a heartbeat, the Koopa heir blunders in his fatigue with a poorly poised step, nearly tripping over an indented pebble in the process, the arms of his caring brother wrapping around him to provide support for the near collision head-on. This act of Ludwig's reminds me of the unbreakable bond I share with my faithful, ever-loving brother, Luigi, for whom I would exchange my own life in order to protect, if necessary.

"Careful, Junior. I have a feeling we're not alone in here. And…" The dark-haired Koopaling glances around at his devastated surroundings, apparently aghast at the demolition of the once smooth stone walls, now enveloping the room in a desolate gray aura that conveys an entirely hopeless and somber atmosphere. It's almost as if…this cave has been raided of its vitality. A dreadful thought to ponder, so I repress the assumption with much futility; it's not until my allies refocus their utmost attention on the collapsed ceiling overhead that I'm diverted from my distresses. "…the Dark Star…the ramifications of its resurrection into this world shall be grave. Let's reach the surface, quickly!" Out of the corner of my eye, a lone Koopatrol sneaks directly behind my brother, preparing itself to ram its notched spike through its now imperiled victim.

"Luigi! Behind you!" I know better than to rely on my own voice to reprieve the ones I love from harm, so I reclaim my resilient hammer from my side, focus and inhale deeply, and swipe the weapon at the isolated adversary, its colorless eyes reflecting nothing but malice and unfathomable hatred for all unfortunate enough to cross its path, marked with an invisible, yet eerie resonance. My poor timing would be disciplined, as the mallet connects with the spear's tip, the jagged point penetrating through the surface of my only physical weapon, and eventually it stabs through to my bruised hand (which is dried of blood and seems nearly healed), worsening the acute burning sensation, and it requires most of my strength not to yelp in my agony. Splotches of fresh blood trickle from the wound, staining my only real defense in intertwining trails of crimson, and eventually the spike itself is tinted with a reminder of the pain I've endured not only now, but my entire life thus far. Few have ever discerned my scars, as they're kept well-concealed beneath the layers of my attire. Besides, my red sleeves are nearly identical to blood in accordance to similarity in shade. My shoulders are practically embraced with scars; some of the older ones are encrusted with dried blood that swells out slightly from the constant exposure shortly after the wounds attempted to heal several times over.

"Mario, no!" Luigi's usually gentle voice now reflects fury, possibly the most I've noticed from him since our youth. His hand clasps firmly around my wrist as I wince in anguish, the raw pain prickling through my arms. All of it-the sharp stab of agony, my physical and emotional scars running deep-lingers and even collides as an excruciating reminder of what sins I've performed under the influence of the embodiment of avarice and evil itself. From there, another arm wraps around my abdomen and hoists me back onto solid ground, the hammer loosened from my grip subsequently, and the splintered mallet somehow bashes through the dense armor of the isolated Koopatrol. "Stay back, Mario. I'll take care of the fiend once and for all! No one, and I mean _no one_, intentionally harms my bro and gets away with it!" In a blinding flash that temporarily obscures my vision, my faithful companion and brother lashes out with a flurry of electricity-fuelled sparks that pierce through the dense layers of armor with the ferocity of daggers until the adversary meets the same fate as the previous soldier we encountered.

"I believe you're the one we should be most concerned about, Mario. My sensors have indicated a drastic accumulation of pain from within your body. Shall I initiate a search for a healing herb, perhaps? If my intact data's accuracy remains steadfast, then I certainly recall that those specific herbs have flourished throughout the outskirts of Toad Town." The compassionate princess offers almost zealously, yet I decline the offer through a grim expression that barely masks my agony.

"I…I-I think I'll be fine, though I sincerely appreciate the kind offer, Princess. Just…a couple of bruises, nothing too critical." Through the blinding flash I can feel the intense gaze of her sapphire eyes penetrating through the atmosphere and gently beaming into my own cerulean eyes. Never before have I seen the lithe princess appear so…solemn and even grim. From her evidently contradictory facial expression, I could discern fairly concealed emotions through her eyes-a sad blend of both melancholy and anxiety. It's as if…her heart discloses everything through her stunning eyes of a crystalline cobalt.

It's then, so abruptly, that a delicate hand brushes against the tender flesh of my own raw one; blood seeping through the white glove from around the wound in a dense crimson ring embodying the scars of my exertion to withstand the incessant and brutal trials the meandering road of life has confronted me with. The sapphire essence the fractured translucent walls of the demolished cave has retained reflect light hues through the princess' radiating eyes; the stinging sensation of the musty atmosphere irritates my eyes to the point where they're virtually forced to close, and before I know it I'm secure in the loving embrace of the faithful, agile princess. Occasionally, my eyelids briefly clear away the particles of dust pervading my sight and lulling my conscience Luigi, obviously overwhelmed with fright and concern, leaves a haze of dust in his wake as he strides to my side, observing the scars and bruises that contaminate the pale hue of my skin into dense tinges of violet and crimson. His gloved hands extend over my head, his fingers combing the uppermost layer of the slightly wavy strands of my brunette hair.

"Mario, you've gotta get out of here; there are bruises all over you! Princess, can you fly him back up to the surface? I'll wait with Junior and Ludwig until your return." His frantic tone conveys the concern and anxiety surging through his body-so much has transpired in such a short time span; the gravity of our situation must be finally catching up to him.

My eyes crack open just slightly, and I see the dexterous princess nodding solemnly as they part; her grip on me tenses as those _jets_ propel us both airborne, and we both wince as we behold the current appearance of the land above. The Mushroom Kingdom-and this is surely just the beginning of the end-is completely devastated, the once lush foliage now prey to the engulfing flames spelling calamity for not just this town, even; this literal wildfire shall spread to each region containing any trace of life around the once pacific world. The stark red skies hanging overhead convey the abhorrence and malice so definite only the Dark Star could match its ardor. Through my vision, housing for the innocent Toads sizzle to the ground, enveloped in clouds of ash and dust at the downfall of what was once used to defend the kingdom from harm: fire itself.

"It has begun…the fall of a monarchy at the mercy of a brutal, discriminatory empire." Peach's voice cracks at the sight of a once picturesque and peaceful realm charred to ruins, her emotion of dismay is mutual, in my eyes. This kingdom was…like a second home to me; of course, my real home isn't exactly a grand distance from it. Speaking of which, I'm concluding from the thick coat of ash in the atmosphere that I may be dispossessed of my home, as well.

As if my female companion read my mind, she asks, "Shall I now escort you home, Mario? It would be a pleasure of mine to do so, if it meets your desire." Her eyes, deep seas of blue, gaze warmly and consolably into mine as she questions my current desire.

"I'm not really sure… Are there even any inhabitants left?" I'd never forgive myself if I abandoned any lives at the mercy of the scorching flames searing the civilization through a dense cloud of smoke and raining ash, despite my feasible presumption that the town has been deserted. Through this, it truly makes me ponder…just how long we've been sealed in those caves, because my intuition reminds me that such a catastrophe could not have been produced in a mere day, not even two. A siege of such drastic measures on the Mushroom Kingdom must've taken at least days to coordinate properly-not even the Dark Star itself can amass such surges of dark energy, and knowing this frightens me; as I can now only imagine what sorts of cruel torture the innocent Toads here have undergone during my absence.

Her eyes flicker as she gradually scours the inferno-plagued town from her current standpoint to discern civilian apart from a tree or house set aflame. "I have detected four Toads within our present vicinity. What do you propose our course of action should be, Mario?"

Her gradual response sends rapid waves of chills down my spine. There are still people who have lost their way in this charred settlement? "Princess, leave this to me! For the meantime, get the others out of the cave before it collapses completely. Then, we'll reunite once I save those people, alright? I'm heading in there to spare those innocent lives-or I'll die trying to." Before she can react in time, I wriggle from her arms and head out to the heart of the storm. I've dwelled in the Mushroom Kingdom for years, and as I've grown to recognize these people personally, I'm doubtless that these people haven't harbored sins deserving execution as a repercussion-I've seldom met even an individual soul worthy of such a punitive fate.

My heart races as I rapidly accelerate my pace, tearing past the charred remains of oak wood housing and decaying stumps of birch trees. Occasionally, low cryptic screeches reverberate amid my nearby surroundings, it seems, yet I cannot pinpoint the identity of these almost disturbing clamors. With the combustion of the environment throughout the once quaint town, it conveys an almost hellish sensation that petrifies me by the mere thought; needless to say, with great will and force, I repress and eventually dismiss the thought entirely.

Apparently, the siege hasn't concluded yet, as a flurry of missiles bombard the surrounding zone, the explosive impact only missing me by a meter or two, at the most. And yet...a high-pitched ringing sound pierces my left eardrum, it's nearly deafening. Actually, that sensation is all my left ear can perceive at the moment. Have I gone deaf in that ear? Now I'm paranoid, but this is no time for me to back down!

After another round of missiles assail me head-on, I meander along a roundabout course through the fire-engulfed town I once recognized as well as the back of my hand. Only narrowly do I manage to elude the airborne artilleries, the ground beneath me trembling violently in response from the brutal impact. One of the projectiles sears through the somehow chilling atmosphere at an audible velocity that directs my attention overhead. The expanding mass of flames approaches me even as I desperately accelerate my pace, yet all I can feel-or even sense clearly, for that matter-is newborn adrenaline streaming through my veins; all that is required to shift me past the range of the homing missiles that were once directly above me. Involuntarily, my hands form a mass of scorching flames possibly exceeding the magnitude of the oncoming projectiles, hurled toward them and, ultimately, leaving them in disarray marked only by an explosion in the midst of the town. At last, the earsplitting sensation in my left ear has subsided, at least.

In the midst of chaos and ultimate discord, incessant screeches and whimpering resound through the air, almost as if the voices' owners are pleading to be salvaged from the boiling sea of flames engulfing the once peaceful village, no longer brimming with hope from the once joyous souls inhabiting it. Families of both the wealthy and unfortunate alike were imaginably overwrought with dread and dismay, aghast at the gruesome sight as firearms swept through the valleys like a surging river at its peak, demolishing their homes, their _lives_-everything these people held dear to has been brutally _torn_ from them in a barrage of warfare and missiles marked by malevolence and what can only be dubbed as true evil. My heart aches upon envisioning the sight of children, innocent at heart and unquestionably pure of sins, looking onto their parents and guardians for guidance, their equally untainted tears spilling from their eyes in an expansive river flooding with grief and unspeakable horror and confusion as their home, too, combusts into a blinding rain of ash, a dense sea of smoke veils its sparse remains.

Barely evading another flurry of motion-sensing missiles, those mysterious voices beckon to me once more in such a low tone it's nearly completely inaudible over the uproar of collision with the already scorched terrain around me, half of the households dotting the plains singed until nothing remained but heaps of charcoal where a domicile once stood. Everything in my scope of vision is just so…barren. It conveys such a sensation that it seems as if this desolate landscape is but a mere shell of the village-the quaint Toad Town-that I once knew and loved.

The volume of the whines increase even as the pandemonium worsens, somehow. As they do so, I become more and more influenced that my earlier theory was correct. And now…the sound seems to vertebrate from between a multitude of impaled, lifeless trees I barely make out beyond an expanse of dust. As I steadily pace my way through the rubble, the projectile quantity dies down a bit, until I seldom catch sight of a missile directed my way, yet the subtle appearance of an increasing capacity of airships disconcerts me, as a foreboding sensation makes my blood run cold as it courses its way through my veins.

A rouse of flames searing the only entry into the meager cave entrance past the collapsed trees obscures further progress, as not even I can input such brute power into my fire-based techniques. Abruptly, as darkness threatens to dominate my mind through its ruthless efforts, I enter a state of mind somewhere within the boundary between light and dark, as chilling ice spheres forms in my hands, when even my own breath is visible as the surrounding temperature begins its rapid descent. My consciousness manages to repel any dark influence through my mind, as I retain my sense and control over my own body. From my hands, a subzero whirlwind suppresses the raging ferocity of the scorching flames harboring the discreet entrance through the cave, where I perceive earsplitting sobs rom inside. Eventually, mere moments afterward, the blaze has been successfully extinguished.

My eyes widen as a mixture of melancholy and genuine sympathy surges through my body, my heart, my mind. Before me lay a Toad family of four; the tallest one, apparently the father, has a deep viridian mushroom cap, slightly charred skin, and wears a deep azure tunic. The mother of the clan, a sunny blond cap and hair to match, and a short-hemmed emerald dress, murmurs smoothly and amiably to her lamenting female children huddled securely in her lap. The blond children's innocent gaze turns to me as I awkwardly enter through the narrow opening, repressing my chilling capabilities as to not frighten the acquitted broods.

One of the nearly identical girls, adorned with a ruby dress and ribbon to match, whispers to her mother, inaudible if it weren't for the deathly silence about the atmosphere. "Mommy, who's he? Are we…finally safe? Will those bad things come back for us? Or is he…?"

The mother pats her dismayed child's head, stroking the fibers of hair cascading partially over the sides of her tiny face, framing it with a natural appearance. She glances up at me, analyzing me for a few seconds before a smile spreads wide across her once solemn face. "Mario! Beloved hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, is it really you?"

_Beloved?_ Oh, man…I can already feel my cheeks burning a bright scarlet tinge. "Well, my name _is _Mario…uhh…" As the apparently twin girls giggle under their breath, I approach the visibly malnourished family, searching through my reserves to find a few spare bottles of water, miraculously. "Please drink this, you must be parched." Detaching the cap of the vital resource, their grins broaden at the very sight of their final source of hydration, especially as the children reach out to grasp it, eyes slightly watering with delight upon ingesting a solid portion of the water supply.

"Such a compassionate young man you are, Mario. We are in your debt, and, someday, we shall repay you for your generous deeds." She beams warmly as her words conclude; apparently, they feel obligated to compensate me?

"No, no, it's alright. I mean, you really don't have to. It's an honor to protect and serve those in need, and I assure you, this is no exception." Before I turn my back to escort the endangered crew to intact shelter, an individual query peaks my curiosity as it resurfaces within my conscience. "By the way, how long have you been imprisoned here?"

The other girl in a frilly yellow dress frowns inconsolably. "Ever since…that horrible monster attacked our home. It was s-so s-s-scary!" Almost immediately, her father wraps his arms around the weeping child, reluctantly disclosing the true answer to my inquiry.

"This tragedy struck about a week ago, shortly after a few citizens confirmed your disappearance, as well as your brother and Her Highness. Once those airships raided the town, a blond-haired girl was being seized by a clan of Koopatrols… What was her name again? Ruby, or something like that? Poor girl didn't stand a chance against the iron will of those fiends."

Blond-haired girl? _Ruth? _Could this reveal her disappearance? Perhaps she escaped before dawn to try to assist these hapless people, enticing those iron-clad fiends subsequently? To be honest, it does plausibly account for the current situation. "I-I see." The earth violently trembles underfoot as the crimson skies are plagued with deep shadows casting terror upon the already derelict village once more. "Let's hurry, be careful!" Despite my coordinated plans to elude the oppositions, fate had preferred a different outcome. As I cautiously lead the distraught family from the confined cave, some sort of horrendous abomination from the womb of what can only be the Dark Star slowly merges into what I soon recognize as a surge of terror floods my mind.

This scandalous fiend…is that…m-me? Gradually, the mass of matter duplicates my entire structure, and, excluding the color palette, it almost seems as if I'm staring back into a mirror. In mere seconds, glaring red eyes strike dread into my once valiant heart, my hapless 'clients' averting their eyes from my sinister doppelganger. Poising myself into a fighting stance, I now realize this is a fight I'm unable to escape from. No matter the cost, regardless of the toll on my own body, I vow to myself to preserve the lives of the innocent, and I shall remain loyal to that promise.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Good? Bad? I don't know, what do you think? ^^**


	12. Chapter 11: The Wrath Within

**Finally, stupid writer's block! XD Did you all miss me? Did ya?**

**...No? Oh, well, let's get this-a show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Mario copyright Nintendo (though I'd enjoy it if Nintendo actually read this)**

* * *

This is it…no turning back! These people…they desperately need me. If I were to fail now…then I refuse to succumb without a fight to the death to protect the ones I cherish. Even as my sinister duplicate form's crimson gaze slightly fazes me, I persist my precaution, swiftly evading the otherwise fatal flurry of punches from the frantic fists of my formidable adversary. As the already singed plains are engulfed in the parasitic vortex of a newly kindled firestorm, the hapless Toad family, once following my lead, now falter at the sight of observing a mirror-image of their renowned guardian of their kingdom, the only home- or world, for that matter- they've grown to discern and accept as their own.

"Find shelter, all of you! I'll hold him off! Just…go!" As I rapidly shift my gaze to the Toad family, I can't help noticing that…that sorrowful pool of a gaze their eyes retain, and it's then it hits me as to just how much these people have lost. Their home is but a few slats of wood concealed beneath a dense pile of ash, all that remains of their shelter, their memories of life in what was once a pacific kingdom warding off the blight of wars entwining with the bordering lands. Everything…they've lost everything…and, in a way…I am solely accountable for their suffering, as I was appointed as the official guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom; these people…they were all relying on me to salvage them from the tempest of evil, meanwhile I was sealed in that cavern (apparently for a week), heedless of the perils the citizens of the surface were enduring in keenness of their hero's arrival. Is it too late to rekindle the hearts of the acquitted?

Without much visible reluctance, the Toad family complies, the father hoisting up the twin girls in his durable, secure grasp- the mother following with haste- as he leads his family through a roundabout course around gradually expanding pools of lava. Through my compassion and concern, I briefly let my guard down, and as I'm left vulnerable, those leering cerise eyes emit a trance through my soul, my mind left numb for what seems like hours. Temporarily petrified by his merciless glare, all I'm capable of doing is looking on with terror as a sphere of consuming shadows builds up in his hand, and through a wordless validation, it's confirmed that I may become its next prey.

"Falling by your own hand, bah! Such a pathetic demise for a _hero, _wouldn't you agree? So, let's make this more…_interesting, _shall we?" One eye still scrutinizing me, the other one shifting its gaze to the retreating Toads, and, with a hand extended, my corrupted replica uses kinetic force to halt these hapless people from progressing any further, an impenetrable barrier the encompassing the vicinity, concealing us in a storm of fire and shadows. "Time to exile these miserable, pitiful wastes; there's only room for the strong to strive in this world. And you..." His glare etches its way through my mind, and I just feel so…vulnerable, as if I could- and would- perish at any second. But…it's bad enough that I must witness the untimely demise of these innocent people…

"N-n-no, leave…l-leave them out of this! I-I'm the one you're after!" Only when I avert my gaze from my sadistic adversary can I move- or speak, for that matter. From the distinct screams resounding within the barrier, it's only a matter of seconds before I realize those unfortunate Toads are mere moments away from their demise. No longer can I abstain the temptation of returning my merciless emulation's gaze; never before have I felt so insubstantial at the mercy of malevolence, just so…so…helpless.

"As I clearly stated before, this world isn't fit for weaklings such as these. They should be honored- it's certainly not every day one falls from the bloodied hand of their idol." Paralyzed once more from his dreadful gaze, sincere thoughts surface through my mind- of my friends and rivals alike, how imperiled their very lives shall become if I succumb to the shadows, this dark, completely heartless counterpart of mine corrupting the once peaceful land through an expanding void of ceaseless strife and trepidation. Luigi, my innocent- perhaps faint of heart- sympathetic brother, I cannot even imagine what sorts of catastrophic, gruesome plans the Dark Star would have for someone so close to me, especially my own brother. Princess Peach, though she has proven her immeasurable strength, could capitulate to the physics-defying capabilities of the Dark Star, especially without comrades for both physical and emotional support. And Bowser- though we've had our share of clashes in the past, even I can see the virtues he bears. He…he isn't deserving of suffering such a terrible fate, especially at the mercy of the Dark Star. I can only envision his river of anguish and remorse if he were unconstrained from its influence, what he'd say to his children as the storm of fire erupted throughout not only this kingdom, but possibly the entire world we reside in. Plus, as I mentioned before, I clandestinely respect and admire him, especially by knowing that…his father influenced most of his inherited abhorrence of humans (which has gradually faded as time passed). In actuality, the current Koopa King bears no significant resemblance to his father.

Directing my mind through this flood of grave concerns overwhelming me, I strain my own body in able to capably breathe, each strenuous inhalation requiring even greater masses of strength than the previous one. My opposition's paralyzing glare involuntarily relents as my devotion to my companions shatters his influence on my own conscience. Returning his gaze with peaking self-assurance, an aura of a deep sapphire envelops me, my heart racing at a currently immeasurable pace. The Toad victims- gradually inching closer to their demise- their eyes broaden in respite at the mere sight of my fervent resistance to what could've been the mark to the abrupt culmination of my own life, as well.

"Inconceivable! The concentrated particles of ash through my gaze entered your bloodstream, entirely nulling your nervous system. And yet, here you stand before me, about to defy the origin of darkness, which lies within you, yourself. If you, this _hero _I see, were to terminate me, then you would be committing an act of suicide. But with the power of the Dark Star coursing through my veins, I'm capable of annihilating you at my own impunity. Do you not comprehend the situation? Submit to my rule, and I shall spare your life; together, we shall vanquish the world of its pitiful ways of pacifism. If you decline…I'm afraid your little friends shall undergo a consequence most detrimental." The undulating waves of darkness expanding around us swarms around the hapless Toads, their anxiety reaching its peak as it threatens to eat away at their vitality.

According to his words, though…if I manage to subjugate this vile counterpart of mine…then, in turn, I'd be exchanging my own life in the process. But if it means liberating these unfortunate souls from the confines of expiry itself, then I shall comply and accept my fate. "You've been recklessly sacrificing lives for far too long. And I'll follow through my desperate measures to terminate your sovereignty of darkness, even if it's my final act before my own demise!" Without a hint of reluctance, a mass of frigid ice is concentrated through the adjoining aura, expanding to immense proportions as it chills even my malevolent counterpart. "Are you prepared to reprieve the innocent, or are you determined to persist your futile attempts?" Before he can act to retaliate against the Toads- their hearts aching with abysmal despondency and relentless distress- I brashly step between the innocent victims and my dreadful- yet formidable- adversary to preclude a merciless retribution. The once blood-chilling glare of his crimson eyes etched with ceaseless malevolence now emit a faint aura embodying boundless vengeance.

"Imprudent hero, do you realize what you've done? You've initiated the core of my dark energy, and at last, I shall demonstrate my true power to you. Prepare to be put in your place, hero; I have thorough dominance as of now. Oh, and you should forget all about your little friends." As his eyes lock onto mine, subconscious visions are etched into my mind, the influence on my mind escalating with each passing second; of Luigi, Peach, even Bowser and his children. Through these illusionary dreams…they just appear so…so sorrowful.

_Barely audible, low screeches resound through my own conscience. "Bro…h-help us…please… I-it just…it hurts so…s-so much." Luigi…his eyes, once a lively blue brimming with vitality, now appear dull and dreary, his face pale as ever, all as if every last remnant of faith and ambition within him has come to naught. All along his once pure viridian sleeves are striking shades of cerise not unlike the shade of blood. The mere sight of my comrades as forlorn and distressed as now is excruciating, but yet I'm left with no alternative course of action but to endure the vision. _

"N-no…" The surrounding dark, indiscernible landscape presents me with flashes of my friends with uncanny realism to them. It all just…appears so sincere. Everything- the horrendous sight of Luigi, the Princess, and Bowser- is copious enough to send seemingly ceaseless chills down my spine- as well as provide me with forthcoming nightmares I shall inevitably experience.

"_Mario…I'm sorry. Was I of assistance to you? Or was I a mere hindrance to you in your expedition? Is…is that accountable for my abandonment? I wasn't…sufficient for us to prevail?" Peach, in a similar circumstance as Luigi, barely stands between Luigi and Bowser, her knees visibly buckling beneath the pressure; her dress is torn, her once even blond hair now frayed, one side extending past the other. Stray follicles of her tresses are partially singed at the tips, and her facial expression is one of pure horror. Already, warm tears sting my eyes as they threaten to trickle down my cheeks in a river of ceaseless sorrows and remorse; have I…failed them all? Was I just…too late to make a beneficial impact on the kingdom?_

"M-make it stop!" I can no longer endure the appalling sight of my own friends in such an excruciating state, especially as helpless as I am, permanently capable of only one deed- to desolately persist my own gaze in an expression of pure horror, aghast as I fear the situation shall only worsen as time prolongs within the intolerable confines of this wretched nightmare.

_Before I caught sight of Bowser, it appeared as if both my brother and the princess were in critical condition; however, in comparison with the Koopa King's state, my previous comrades would appear quite healthy. Apparently, the repercussions affected Bowser the worst of all, presumably in regards to the events taking place under the Dark Star's influence. Having shared the same fate as him a few times before, it doesn't require much for me to envision the mass of remorse lingering inside his heart, and as I notice the deep gashes coating his resilient body, faint childlike sobs erupt from around him, a multitude of chords of melancholy and grief resounding through the atmosphere, and my blood runs cold as the somber clamor gradually increases in audibility. _

"_You couldn't save them, you couldn't save them." In a virtually bantering manner embodying a frightening combination of melancholy and resent, the orphaned Koopa children, their expressions downcast, settle around the Koopa King, mourning the loss of the derelict, enduring guardian collapsed before them._

_Is it ever too late to mend a broken heart? Can't we…preclude this nightmare from shifting into reality?_

"_This shall be the true fate of your friends if you are to succumb to the darkness dormant within you…" A familiar voice not unlike the serene one I had perceived a while back prompts my exertions through what I anticipate shall last as an extensive conflict between the virtuous and malevolent beings residing throughout the Mushroom Kingdom; once the epitome of amity, our home residence now serves as the battleground in the war for concord._

_At first, I had failed to comprehend the symbolism of the gruesome vision presented before me, however, it was only a matter of moments before the words etched into my mind were able to dispel the dense fog of confusion, a once persistent bane to my conscience suppressed to a mere sliver residing elsewhere. As the grim, horrendous nightmare fades from my peripherals, I'm left with knowledge of what the future may hold, along with an immeasurably dreadful reminiscence to match._

"_I...I will fight for you, all of you…" I solemnly vow to my incapacitated comrades- once I had discerned the vision as a mere dream- before the despondent landscape of ash and fire gradually shifts back into my peripherals._

The children enticing the sadistic shadow looming before them desperately shed cascading rivers of the utmost distress and mourning; their acquitted eyes widening as the abomination emits a dreary aura of malevolence around himself. The parenting Toads are at the verge of sobbing, practically pleading for mercy upon their innocent broods. From the depths of their desolation, I summon my enduring strength to reprieve these innocent lives from the dismays of bereavement. From these final remnants of strength I draw from deep within, a blinding aura envelops the hammer idly resting by my side, a chilling sensation fortifying the weapon as the element of ice is suffused within the mallet.

"Threatening innocent children…have you no soul? At the cost of my own life, your reign shall finally conclude, here and now." Pacing forward a bit, each new step I take surpasses the bulk of the previous one. With a single concentrated slice of the mallet, profuse sheets of ice blanket the once scorched, barren ground underfoot in a radius extending to the boundaries of the barrier, nullifying the blistering malaise that was once blighting my mind with heedless notions- all bypassing my own prudence in their conception. As the frigid wave expands from the impact of my only tangible weapon, the engulfing shadow sphere my coldblooded contender had discreetly prepared in the palm of his hand becomes encased in an impenetrable layer of ice, diverting his deliberation from the huddled Toad twins back to me, and from his visible emotions I sense my adversary has reached the pinnacle of his currently bridled vehemence.

If sight was a physical concept, the intensity of his scrutiny would've literally pierced through my heart. "You appear quite persistent; perhaps you have failed to comprehend my explanation, so allow me to clarify the situation for you." His left hand extended to just below my neck, spouts of fire are exerted through my body, my blood boiling at its peak as the internal blitz expands, coursing through my veins and leaving behind excruciating agony in its wake. A scream threatens to spurt from within the precincts of my throat, but somehow it- not to mention my breath in general- remains entirely stifled as the impact leaves me winded. "Evoke this brutal agony you're experiencing as an absolute caution to your pathetic cohorts; if you deny my ultimate proposal, then those closest to you shall undergo a fate far more agonizing than the one you recently experienced." The blood coursing through my veins scald from the penetrating, insufferable heat emitted from his hand, and as my senses are renewed, memories of my earlier promise to Luigi abruptly resurface, and it is then I am hit with a raging inundation of remorse.

"_You won't lose me, I promise. And…we're all in this together." _These words…these words I had spoken held sentimental value to them, as it was a solemn promise I had articulated to remain steadfast to ever since it was uttered. And, despite the odds stacked against me, if I do manage to vanquish my tenacious adversary- the embodiment of the entirety of sin and malice- my entire existence shall vanish along with him, as our souls are bound by fate. Luigi…I can only envision the mental torment his heart would undergo, because when it comes to family, all that remains for us is each other. Whenever Luigi suffers the banes of fervent melancholy and anguish- whether it's physical or emotional- my heart, crestfallen, wrings and contorts ceaselessly at the sight, especially in the occasion of my insensibility to the situation ailing him. Words alone cannot evoke my allegiance to my brother, and at the reminiscence of the oath I had virtually violated, I indicate family as my top priority, as no longer do I sustain the frigid aura once enveloping me in profuse, overlying veneers of hoarfrost and rime. At first, my internal intellectual process reaches a stalemate, as an unaccustomed thought crosses my mind.

Despite the pathway I venture through, my ultimate fate shall remain steadfast- whether or not I combat this vile atrocity, decease shall serve as my despondent destiny. Am I…truly going to meet my demise here? I…I can't imagine death in a horrid landscape such as this current domicile of firestorms and cinders. This kingdom…used to abide virtue at its disposal; nevertheless it appears that the immoral oncoming siege had intended otherwise. How dejected of a hero I am, quivering in the face of inevitable decease…as if I've become a deserter. No…all I am currently capable of as my mouth runs desiccated from each breath I manage to draw from the impenetrable, parching charcoal-coated atmosphere reaches my lungs through a gradual expansion is to merely uphold a steadfast gaze into the crimson eyes of the adversary lacking an authentic heart. The onslaught of the concealing torrent of fire provisionally obscures my vision, as twenty, a hundred, a million sparks emit from the palm of his hand, gradually enveloping me in a raging storm of ceaseless vehemence and ire.

The atmosphere surrounding me, densely crusted in films of disseminated, smoldering embers, pervades through my currently arid mouth, which merely serves as a catalyst of my dehydration- presently initiating from within my own body. The sparks coalesce and churn around me through dense particles of dust and cinders, and in this current situation, my own expiry appears as an inevitable consequence. Trepidation seizes the hearts of the parenting Toads as they briefly glance toward me as the consuming flames home in on me, the individual intended for the sole purpose of subjugating the malicious followers of evil- namely, the Dark Star- and to exile the annexing turpitude sieging the Mushroom kingdom. With the reoccurrence of the sinful artifact, the world in its entirety is imperiled, and yet all I'm capable of as death impedes my progress is to merely lay vulnerable as the expanding firestorm portends to consume and entirely eliminate me.

Praying for a miracle, something- anything- that could conceivably turn the tides of the rampant war around me, to salvage the lives of those I cherish, including these acquitted Toads. And, perhaps…to validate the oath I had vowed to remain committed to, because I've finally come to comprehend that this war is an impediment that I, alone, cannot plausibly surmount whilst remaining entirely intact. And Luigi…I can only pray his security, in addition with the others', endures through this extensive conflict between virtue and spite.

* * *

**And there you have it! XD I'm so evil with my cliffhangers, aren't I?**

**Oh, and remind me not to take so long with writing the next chapter, if you please! XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Love, the Bane of Evil

**I know I've been gone for a while. XD I'm sorry, blame the stupid homework and writier's block! *cough* Excuses! *cough* XD**

**Anywho...enjoy! :D**

**Mario copyright Nintendo. (I'm getting sick of disclaimers. XD)**

* * *

**Luigi's POV**

"What are you waiting for, green dude? Are you afraid or something?!" A rally of the Koopalings' jeers somehow manages to breach my timorous, lax façade of a shell and slightly dismay me as the dense, malodourous atmosphere- once pervading the sanitary oxygen residing within the abodes of my lungs- currently discharges from my circulation at a gradual pace. Our majestic cohort has hoisted me up in her arms (with trivial resistance on my part) and already, looming sunlight abruptly obscures my vision as a protracted symbol of the sun's perpetual ardor for light. Perhaps there lingers a single ember of hope ignited amid the foreboding cave of malevolence our land currently resides in.

As I descend onto solid footing, never before have I caught sight of such a seared landscape. Only a foot or so around the fissure does the once lush foliage sustain its existence, and the insufferable scent of smoke and ash is inhaled through my mouth and into my lungs, the densely crusted atmosphere gradually depriving me of oxygen. As I manage to retain oxygen with an intricate tactic, Peach and the two Koopalings swarm me, horrendous thoughts as to the whereabouts of my intrepid brother pervade my mind. All that surrounds us is a bleak landscape of all that remains of our once serene kingdom, our very domicile jeopardized with no room for doubt. And…my own brother... Perhaps, his life, too, shall be expended throughout the duration of this atrocious war. Crestfallen is my only perceptible emotion as the mere visualization of my brother's untimely demise infiltrates my vulnerable mind.

"Princess…do you know where Mario is? I-is he safe?" My voice recedes its volume as my expanding web of apprehensions devastates me as tears, rivers of ceaseless sorrows, cascade swiftly down my cheeks through a hot stream of melancholy.

"I am not aware of the precise whereabouts of your brother; however, I should enlighten you of the drastic energy profusion I have detected within this vicinity." Apparently retaining resilient concern for my brother- his heart left untainted- the princess swiftly resumes her pace, brilliant golden tresses deftly wound in place as her heels rapidly _click_ against the scorched grasses swathing the very ground underfoot in a walloping torrent of conflagrations and ash. The Koopalings' agility is evidently incapable of exceeding that of the phenomenal monarch, as even the peak of their dexterity merely accelerates them to my standards.

Mario…my beloved brother… If this vile war ended up ultimately whisking the life of my kin, one of my few remaining companions in this arduous world, the river of sorrows I've repressed for an extensive ration of my own life would succumb in the absence of my brother, my backbone. From our youth, he was my shoulder to cry on, a personal sentinel from the outside world that seemed to frown upon my very existence, as if my each individual breath was a terrible exploit in itself. Since our mother perished an untimely demise, a wide majority of my channeled contemplations have been connected to depression itself, or- even more dreadful- suicide. And…my compassionate brother is officially the final remnant of hope I've reserved since that calamity. Few are aware of my deluging river of dejection, my own brother serving as the exception- as when the world decreed my departure, he stood his ground in a resolute manner and managed to personally benefit me, as well as embolden the remainder of what life I had almost relinquished to a literal river raging with the sorrows I've wrought. And…already, a twosome of lives of his comrades have been lost to the war; Toadsworth's demise was in a manner of the most comprehensible; conversely, another comrade has fallen to this clash, perhaps unknown to him. My heart falls, crestfallen as the mere thought pervades my conscience in an expanding void of despondent melancholy escalading with such a velocity that virtually crushes my soul.

_Mario…wherever you may be…I solemnly pledge that I recompense you for all you've done for me… So many tribulations you've endured merely for the intention of my personal affluence. Not even my life in its entirety is sufficient to compensate my liability to you as not only an authentic brother, but you've exerted strength from beyond your boundaries of self-preservation for the sole purpose of reprieving me from the malevolent perils lurking beyond the dormant curtains of reality. _A sensation I merely vaguely recollect undergoing through my heartrending past currently passages swiftly through my veins, infusing within my once conventional bloodstream in a fashion similar to that of a river whose trend had once been sieged with a dam serving as its obstruction, presently gushing through the hydrogen-deprived aperture that currently serves as my own adrenaline through the perpetuating inferno entirely consuming the kingdom's once pacific prairies and mortifying its shroud of harmony. Harmony's bane dissociates the scorched lands adjacent in a broad radius, as my peripherals catch sight of a looming barricade infused with the most blistering of flames and the obscurest of shadows.

There was once an interval in my life when I typically contemplated my every individual action beforehand; as my intrepid brother's archetypal audaciousness has ultimately heartened me from my shell of what was otherwise my most tactical armament of all- prudence in the presence of menace. Thoughts of my beloved brother churning and embracing my mind, I practically lob my own physique towards the obstruction imbued solely with the elements of darkness, and through this impulsive action I perceive what resonances as the voice of my brother, perhaps for merely an instant. Despite the plausible circumstances of my current situation- as my imagination has confirmed my own deception at times- the mere knowledge of my brother's abiding perseverance ignites an emotion within the lining of my very soul that was once relinquished to the tribulations of desolation- absolute buoyancy.

As of the extant time, my whirling amalgamation of emotions seeps from my internal river of reminiscences past, the fundamental drive of this concoction of sentiments linking directly to my brother. Inhaling deeply, my surroundings are but a haze in the midst of the concentration I steadily exert from the vitality of my heart and soul alike. From the posterns of the expanse of walloping flames, my strenuous efforts to interconnect with the one I'd relinquish my life in its entirety in exchange for his wellbeing amortizes in the form of physical energy amassed to rescind the obstruction hindering my progression towards my cherished brother. Despite the princess' heedless travails- not to mention the Koopalings' persisting contributions- the currently incompliant barrier repudiates their admittance through enshrouding partitions of the composition of spite in itself- a protruding expanse of fire and shadows deceptively originating from the very depths of the Underwhere itself.

"Mario? Mario, where are you?" My own heart's cadenced pounding gradually ascends in velocity as my faltering voice reverberates throughout the region in a flurry of desperation at its brim. As the duration of mere moments concludes, the particles of sparse smoldering cinders exacerbates my lungs, every inhalation I draw accompanied by a tainted, intolerable flurry of oxygen that functions as the derivation of the inflammation of my lungs in subsequence. My peripherals catch sight of an entirely helpless Toad family in the midst of desperation as the children huddle up, left with no alternative but to look on with an expression of utmost horror and dismay at the spectacle of a being that virtually resembles the figure of my own brother, his eyes emanating an ominous, dull cerise radiance.

For an extensive bulk of my lifespan thus far, I had deceived myself through the misguidance that I could conceivably cognize the pedigrees and distresses of fear to its own magnitude; mere words alone could never persist anticipation of my once palpable sanguinity as my peripherals deliberate upon the sight of yet another vortex of opaque lingering elements of conflagrations and embers. Despite the impervious maelstrom enveloping what appeared to be a lone soul as its objective victim, at the passing of mere seconds I discern the victimized being as the single individual I had cherished since the first breath I had inhaled subsequent to my conception years existing previously before the current age of our persevering lives.

Through the duration of meager moments as my peripherals distinguish the grave situation in its entirety- ash pervading any scarce remnants of untainted oxygen enduring within the confines of my gradually constricting lungs- the revolting tang of dense deposits of cinders coating the lining of my parched mouth's interior merely escalates in volume with each stride I make that gradually narrows the blistering gap intervening between my esteemed brother and myself.

"L-Luigi… Luigi! Don't…d-don't come any…c-closer…" A sole voice accompanied by the identical chords evoking paramount distress rasps submissively, scarcely perceptible over the mercilessly heckling flames devastating my sanity as my inner conscious copes with the apparent actualities transpiring within scope of my peripherals.

"Ma…M-Mario? B-bro?"

**Mario's POV**

Empathy…is a term most misrepresented by our kind. Despite that, our empathy link provides us, as brothers, with insight of prevailing, sometimes mutual emotions at the expense of our own perception and, potentially, the very sanity that binds us to pacifism. My heart submerges, crestfallen, into a torrential river of melancholy as somber reminiscences resurface as a lone figure- stark and undiscernible through the beckoning flames charring the foliage mere inches away from me- strains its eyes, composed of vaguely familiar cerulean hues which I discern even through the opaque tempest of combustions such as this, an inconsumable conflagration that would inevitably lead to the subsequent demise of not merely my currently insubstantial figure, but furthermore, the final miscellanies of the flickering embers of hope in an extinguishing expanse of dejection and calamity.

The figure's outline engraved in hues not contrasting to those of a sunset strewn with sparse particles of charcoal, the gap- etched in flames that represent the significance of my plausible, albeit precocious decease- isolating us is gradually severed with each stride of this furtive soul, the unnerving ostensible acquaintance those eyes- the solemn hues of the brilliant skies in the midst of the diurnal sovereignty- accompany in themselves. Through the elongating duration of this eternal sea of despair, despondencies of a thousand tears trickle from the confines of my own cerulean eyes, telling a tale imbued with mourning and catastrophe at its brim. Presumably, this dreadful apparition of churning conflagrations would designate the origin of my apparently inflexible demise.

Upon the clandestine silhouette's debut through my concealed peripherals, I had- with immeasurable dismal- anticipated the figure's genuine identity to divulge into that of a malevolent adversary, as those penetrating azure eyes pervade the steadfast remnants of my sanity, gradually approaching closer, closer, and closer with each gradual step it takes. Despite my apprehensions, however, there persists a sole portion of my conscience that retains abiding faith regardless of the current precarious situation before my eyes. Through the winding duration of seconds- and the concoction of precipitous residues lining and incapacitating my lungs- my trepidations, once dominant and extensive to my heart itself, subsides gradually in an imperceptible sliver of light that sparks within me. My peripherals view this vaguely familiar figure through new eyes; those that comprehend the evident dissimilarities between comrade and adversary. The lone individual- whose silhouette once struck anxiety through the cracks of my crestfallen heart- intervenes the sector separating me from the merciless, ethereal replica, whose dark energy binds the mutuality of fate intertwining our souls with reciprocal vitality.

Mere seconds prolong the indolent situation, as my steadfast gaze persists, finding myself eye to eye with one whose identity had, for the intervening time, persisted its opaque veil of a surreptitious atmosphere. The encompassing conflagrations functioned as a provisional burden- which, in turn, constrained the efficiency of my once acute perception. As I look on to the furtive outline with renewed perception, my conscience is instilled with something merely distinguishable as…utter perspicacity.

"L-Luigi… Luigi! Don't…d-don't come any…c-closer…" Through the escalating firestorm of my despondency, my voice recedes as the dull eyes of whom I discern as my ominous duplicate appear to relentlessly pursue the one I distinguish as my sole brother. Dreadful contemplations brew through the massive confines of my mind, devoid of pleasant emotions- for instance, even the most inadequate amount of comfort and contentment- in its entirety.

"So, it appears that the brother of the puny weakling of my origin has devoted himself to not merely initiating the liberation of his own brother, but furthermore, the smiting of us superior beings through sin's bane. How impulsive could a mortal soul conceivably be capable of retaining? I presage you, impetuous vexation of hypothetical purity, that instigating war against the very individuals whose capabilities sanction them to annihilate entire civilizations, outsource sentience, and enslave the populace- all as a sheer symbol of our supremacy- shall, in turn, inevitably lead to your demise in subsequence, as well as the disgrace of those you cherish with the utmost esteem. For eternity shall their soulless vessels meander the boundless expanses of this world's perimeters, devoid of purpose as their uninhabited shells are bonded to the parcel of their souls' ascent to the jurisdiction above, the province you mortal beings portray as…a heaven of sorts, I presume? Nevertheless, heed my admonition with wisdom armed by those revered, dubbed as the supposed 'beings of light'. And I'd truly loath the mere inkling of what could serve as, perhaps, your brother's miserable misfortune if the situation called for desperate measures…" The incarnation of spite locks his glare- a crimson hue evoking trepidation through the hearts of all ill-fated enough to behold it in a steadfast manner such as this- with my own petrified gaze in return, marked by eyes a deep azure tone that invokes anxiety through my already feeble soul.

"N-no, I won't cast my gaze as a mere onlooker to your horrendous deeds! Lay a hand on my brother- my sole companion through life's insufferable trials- and before your cognizance can manage conception, your transpired termination shall be commemorated through revelry, albeit my brother's memory recognized through mourning. Pity shall interchange with contempt in the hearts of those bearing grief for a fallen hero- Mario- our final vestige of faith devastated through a rampant conflagration that leaves several to ponder your ulterior motives; the innocent townsfolk lack comprehension of the trends of the black-hearted…as would any stable individual on the face of the earth." An expression of blunt indignation crosses the solemn face of my once acquitted brother through a boundless wrath exceeding that of the blistering barricade impeding the advancement of its preys encased in these dense stratums of fire that our lungs are forced to withstand to the bitter end. I've pondered for hours as to how such a longwinded tirade could possibly intertwine its way through our minds as such- as I've heeded notice of our peculiar speech patterns through circumstances befalling just recently. I even consider myself as an official victim after the recognition strikes me of my uncanny connection to Princess Peach in terms of our currently typical speech patterns, remote from that of archetypal humans.

Despite the virulence of the rapid tempest's gradually accumulating velocity, both rancorous adversaries shift to a stance pertinent to that in preparation for a perceptibly perilous skirmish that, from the sight, appears inevitable in its entirety. Subsequently, the sizzling vortex permeated in profuse veneers contract their imminence, mere slivers of the ground around me devoid of the impending flames.

"Mario…I'll protect you…even if it leads to my own immolation in the process." The impact of the glower of his eyes- abysmal seas of what can only be described as a combination of dominant melancholy and vehemence- merely moderates for the sole purpose that I presume to be to preserve his mental stability. The natural sapphire tints of his fervent gaze gradually shift to a faintly darker variation of the derivational pigment, the densely charred atmosphere infusing with the newfound aura- currently untainted from the ills of malice and spite- emanating from my brother not unlike that of a waterfall. The sweltering vision before my broadened eyes swiftly becomes extinguished before I can take the meekest of action, such as merely blinking through the conflagration once plaguing my sight.

"So…it appears as if you're much more arduous than I had foreseen. But nevertheless…as all inhabiting the Mushroom Kingdom- and eventually the world in its entirety- have reached their final hour. And you, my persistent little adversaries, shall be honored with the reserved privilege of beholding my absolute power upon this puny world we inhabit; lest your resistance to a truce I now propose…"

In a concealing whirl of a striking combination of both lightning and overriding shadows- produced by their respective owners- the concocted assortment of elements percolates the cinder-ridden atmosphere as the veil of fire once threatening to incinerate me disperses in its entirety. The elemental forces collide in a linear, concentrated energy beam that leads unswervingly to the ignitions of the contiguous land in subsequence. These tremulous exertions strengthen as the crackling energy within it expands to a progressively devastating bulk of dark matter permeated with the literally zapping power of the Thunderhand aptitude at Luigi's disposal, an imperceptible expression through the ethereal illumination crossing the trim frame of his face. Despite his unwavering persistence, through his manner I can perceive his somnolent ailment beneath his impassive façade. This…obscure being consuming my soul…appears to be exasperating his limits entirely, as the murky matter from the entity's hands expands in a veil of devouring dimness.

_I…why am I merely standing around whilst the safety of my own brother- the one I truly cherish with all of my heart and more- is imperiled?! _Contemplating the predicament that virtually mocks me through its generally crimson hues of flames, a hazardous idea formulates within my mind that I tentatively ponder before the realization hits me that it's our ultimate resort, albeit the most effective, plausibly.

"Luigi…I think I know how we can suppress his power. Though it may be slightly hazardous, it's our only shot. Ready?" If my aberrant counterpart's former words of our perpetual link was accurate, then if I were to transfer my scorching capabilities- specifically, my manipulation of fire (albeit only effectual to that within a certain temperature and capacity range, but for the current situation, this detail is virtually extraneous in its entirety), it could, theoretically, deteriorate his general spectrum of influence and suppress his crestfallen portion of a soul entirely. Despite the retribution in the form of my jeopardized health, the Dark Star's vessel was a definite priority in terms of those to eradicate first from the contaminated Mushroom Kingdom, a mere shell of the realm, the home, in which I had once resided within.

"Mario…just what do you intend on doing? You can't possibly be considering to…combat this fiend!? Y-you _do _realize that you share the same soul, right?!" His scrutiny remains stationary upon the abiding crimson glower of our mutual adversary, yet his expression softens in such a subtle trend that- if my sight wasn't implausibly keen- would've been utterly imperceptible to the commonplace sight of a human; which, in general, my acquaintances are fully cognizant of my segregation from that standard.

Tentatively placing my right hand atop his shoulder in order to fulfill the requirements of my consequent actions- from which I inherit pulsating heat through my oxygen-deprived veins in a succession of beneficial flurries- my glance which consists of pacific cerulean hues affixes to my brother's vaguely solemn expression. "Unfortunately, no. However, I _do _intend on using such an ability that had rested dormantly within me…until now. Luigi…please promise me…" The amassed concentration of the fire exerted through my Firebrand aptitude gradually spurts in the trend of that of a swiftly coursing river through the veins of my brother, the one I've cherished through and through- the amity from the depths of my heart and beyond surpassing even the altitude of the clouds enveloping the heavens above in a frothy blanket symbolizing purity and virtue at its pinnacle. "…that you won't concede at the mercy of this…th-this dark vessel… Please, Luigi. You have to p-promise me…" The densely exposed atmosphere steadily churns before my nullified gaze through currently hazy spectacles, every nerve within the scope of my body gradually developing numbness, my eyelids like boulders as they threaten to annihilate the ultimate remnants of my consciousness through closed eyes, rapidly reopening through slits to view the haven of swirling lava and the rising concern of my brother, whose countenance epitomizes that of an entirely disconsolate sensation through augmented paling.

I had assured Luigi with the paramount earnestness that my life would not be forfeited to the forces of malevolence devastating the kingdom, our ramshackle home that currently reeks of an inexorable onslaught of despondency and unsought catastrophe. On the contrary, though my present actions are deemed as the furthermost negligent to the benefit of my own life, I, myself, am entirely conscious of the definite incapability of that precise consequence.

"Mario…please, don't do this… You're only going to harm yourself in the process. You must understand, please! B-before it's too late… We need you, Bro… _I _need you! I…I-I'd never forgive myself if I merely stood back as an onlooker to this…entirely rash strategy of yours." Even from a side profile from my current perspective, the tones of his cobalt eyes are sheathed with a light haze of emotional distress that increasingly asphyxiates his senses and facial expression in its entirety. Through a delayed reflex that serves as an ineffectual deterrent, the palms of his hands- smothered in a dense dispersal of flames that visibly prevails the whims of his conscience through his subsequent actions- raise to our adversary, which of whom is motivated through steadfast determination that exceeds that of my own, despite that of my most despairing times. Accumulated flames of my brother's newly acquired capability channels through the contaminated oxygen swirling throughout the scope of our radius at an exceptional velocity. The swathing obscurity enveloping the figure of my merciless counterpart errs as my deprivation of natural assets appears to directly affect him in the most detrimental manner.

Countering the succeeding assault with a swift exertion of shadow matter from his rising hands, the cerise eyes of our adversary instill trepidation, which runs deep through the core of our souls in a manner similar to that of a river, gushing through a vale which swells water in tremendously profuse quantities. "Your minds harbor more intelligence than I had initially anticipated, heroes. As mortal humans, you may assume a drawback on my part due to my personal absence of allies; in spite of these visual implications, my oath that you two shall be the first to behold the boundless capabilities of darkness itself remains validated through and through. Lest you deny your fate, I propose to you a demise most reprieving of anguish in expectations of the surrender of your rooted refutation. Shall you comply, or is my victory through this vain war presently at the expense of your lives?"

"Luigi…I…I-I can't…hold on anymore…" Through my frantic struggle to maintain perception despite the odds amassed against my favor, my eyes rapidly flutter in agile flurries, my entire body quivering through involuntary, tremulous movements not directed by my mind's accordance perturbing my brother, who concisely shifts his gaze toward my shuddering figure, his expression construed through the narrow slits of my closed eyes as vague apprehension. His eyes flicker with the tentative tone I've witnessed only in calamitous times in the instance that my life- or someone else's- was at the mercy of what appeared to be the sole consequence of the situation vacant before us, as if expiry was inevitable through those melancholic times.

"Hang in there, Bro. Please…I won't let him hurt us anymore… And…we'll regain what is rightfully ours. However…that also doesn't comprise impunity to those who have delivered malice and spite to those I cherish, either." An expression of general spitefulness devastating any scant traces of sympathy from his eyes, my tenacious brother relays his attention back to the brutal vessel of the Dark Star, fire amplifying from his hands in a rapid sequence that, from my perception (albeit not the peak source of accuracy at the current moment), appears to somewhat distort the atmosphere in our present radius through streaks crimson and slight, atypical streaks of viridian scarcely disseminated about each crackling spark. Perhaps this peculiar evidence suggests a new epithet for my brother, initially the wielder of the Thunderhand- the 'Green Thunder'? Each sole syllable of that name appeared craftier in my head than aloud- so perhaps I'm not as inventive with names as I had initially foreseen.

"So…you deem insolence as a precedence exceeding prominence beyond that of your security? If you insist; however, heed my warning- your indiscretion shall not persevere without detriment, which shall be directed through my every individual action." Both oppositions persist their meandering retaliations through eyes evoking sole emotions of pure malice and, therefore, abhorrence of the other. Through the duration of mere seconds, the sheer embodiment of evil before us succumbs to the gradual exposing of flames through his murky physique, which ultimately consists of dark matter. The exertion of the substance from his hands diminishes through the abiding flames, which currently represent the presence of audacity and faith- despite the balances initially contrary to our favor- coursing through our veins in a steadfast manner, albeit my vacillating consciousness.

"Hmph… Well, it appears as if faith's celestial influence has denied you. But that's only natural for a fiend whose heart lies encircled within the dense debris consisting of frost and stone. You've reached your final hour within this world, as your demise is imminently approaching you. If I were you, I'd have the sense to abandon a clash whose sole path indicates failure. You were daft to assume victory as your own in the faces of the guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom." The eyes of the one I perpetually revere as my devoted brother darken through hues representing emotions I can purely define with the sole term- earnest. Through his enduring regard alone, one could discern his prolonged fervor to terminate the forces of spite devastating us, as well as the secretive longing to reacquire the residence we once esteemed as our own- which endures as a mere shell of its once commendable existence through a protracted haze of cinders and profuse ash.

"If this is what the stars justly portend…then I am at the mercy of catastrophe. I begrudgingly concede defeat to you peculiar warriors. Even whilst retaining the baleful form of this kingdom's revered hero, I cannot fathom your persistence. Is it a mere fluke which accounts for your fruitless attempts to preserve amity throughout this wretched realm? Is it plausible that I, alone, am mindful of the foreseeable fate of the very world we occupy? Nonetheless, I am left with no alternative but to reprieve you both from the extents of my sovereignty. Let what administrates your minds to exert this abiding valor to lay at rest, dormant within the confines of your heart and soul at ease for what may prolong as eternity. As for now…I bid you adieu." Through a plodding shift of the environment in our vicinity, the blistering vortex once extending to the clouds a shaded tone of dreariness diminishes before our eyes, interchanged with the original backdrop consisting of charred grasslands as my eyes- subsequently after a vain skirmish to retain consciousness through the rising conflict- settle to a weary close.

"Please hold on, Bro. We're heading back home…once I find those Toads who accompanied you. We're going to be safe, I assure you." The senses I retain remain intact despite my concealed peripherals an acquitted cerulean tint; and through my acute senses a feminine hand- harboring a vaguely conversant manner- softly brushes against the filaments of my hair a brunette tone. Voices resounding through my subconscious through a multitude of chords soothe my somnolent mind to respite through the vast surroundings swathed within a rampant conflagration as my mind eases from what I currently deem as the burden of consciousness…

**Third-Person POV**

The expanding clouds inducing desolation within the faint of heart swathe a lone figure, whose structure consists solely of shadows and what appears to be dark matter to the human eye.

_These doleful humans; their race cannot foresee what the stars essentially portend. Their defined fate is as dark and unyielding as the midnight sky. My ulterior motive for abandoning those pitiable dupes was to merely regain the Dark Star's energy, the Superior Being currently unconfined to the Mushroom Kingdom; whose impact shall restructure the world in its entirety. Alas, if my memory remains intact despite my meager scuffle, it would appear that the individual source of Dark Star energies would be Bowser, the crazed Koopa King. He was but a pushover for our influence, and yet his futile efforts for salvation persist. Conceivably, it may be of opportuneness to smite him from our union of alliances for what appears, at this rate, to be eternity. _The mindset of this contemptible existence is plagued with unsought corruption at its zenith, every extensive inch of innocence from its origin interchanged by that of depravation.

"I have made my ultimate decision…onward to Bowser's Castle. These ill-informed life forms have yet to experience genuine fear."

* * *

**Is that enough Thesaurus for ya? XD Well, I wanted to add some more to the end of the chapter, but my hands hurt and The Sims 2 is calling to me. Do your eyes hurt after reading this? Do they?**


	14. Chapter 13: Fated Illness

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, I'm so sorry! *cries in corner***

**Well, this time, I tried to simplify my writing style just a tad, you guys can tell me what you think of that, if you'd like. Though I'll probably run a poll discussing that on my profile soon...**

***cough* Lots of filler! *cough***

**Now onto the lousy disclaimers: Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

"Where…where am I, exactly?" A young woman whose soul embodies that of a divine being from the heavens above the cosmos casts her gaze of radiant violet hues about the melancholic cell, the repulsive fragrance of stockpiled scraps strewn about in sparsely coated layers of flies and maggots intoxicating her with each precise inhalation of oxygen her lungs consume. The hem of her dress- consisting of shifting shades of viridian, honey, and cerise- is splattered in a mere portion of the grime contaminating the filthy chamber.

The aura of the room in itself was entirely disheartening in account of the bleak walls of brick and clay; dismal pervading the frail hearts of those whose fates had intertwined with such a horrid landscape. Not to mention the insufferable humidity within this unadorned chamber. Every breath which compelled her was accompanied with utter misery and desolation as faint reminiscences of her family evoke tears to envelop within the lavender hues of her flickering eyes. "Mother…why? W-why did you have to die?" Her left hand traces the wall beside her in an intricate manner, each sliver and indent of the cold gravel conjuring repressed emotions of all she once possessed, her home, her family…her very _life_…

"I miss you, Mother. I…I-I just want to see you again… It's so very cold and lonely without you…without any of you…" A lone tear slides down her reddened cheeks and down her smooth, narrow chin, this lone trail accompanied by an accumulating river spilling of winding sorrows and grief shortly afterward.

"Lord Bowser, the girl you ordered from your throne has been seized. For the time being, we had deemed it appropriate to confine her in the dungeon, left entirely unharmed ever since. Do you intend to meet your captive personally?" Despite the bleak perimeter of the brig, the walls carved of stone had yet to be entirely repellent of the sound which originated nearby, as it was foreseeable the waxen beauty had been capable of perceiving the conversation in its entirety, meager fractions of an effort implemented into the core strength of her senses.

"Perhaps that is the best course of action. I applaud you for your compliance, soldiers. Now…bring me to this girl of whom you speak of." The crazed Koopa King rises from his throne of malevolence in a valiant manner as his legs support the bulk of the creature's brawny frame. "Besides, I have grown curious as to how much she may know. We might not want to dispose of her just yet." Alongside his armored subordinates, the shelled sovereign progressively paces his body in a manner that permits him additional support to preclude a blunder through his trek to the brig confining the epitome of innocence, the individual woman who has ceased the violation of the royal codes of conduct since she was a mere twinkle in her mother's eye.

Virtually impaled by the firm fist which carries it, the flimsy golden key perfectly slides into an aperture with a similar shape to that of a rose, a peculiar outline chosen for something as meager as a keyhole. With a simple _click_, the inserted key twists clockwise in verification of their access.

The bulky, brass door swings open to expose a cellar in which table scraps are strewn about the flooring, mounds of filth contaminating each weary breath their captive managed to accomplish, as if her respiration was a sought-after prize within the chamber reeking of rotten eggs and poultry. Even through the dim illumination of the scanty compartment, the Koopa King's peripherals catch sight of blond streaks and an elongated shadow faintly murkier than the immediate setting around them.

"So…this is the girl whose divine soul was the key to unlocking the Dark Star's full potential? Such a lovely young lady." Bowser strides over to the now trembling woman and strokes her tresses as if he were petting a domestic kitten as the spark of an emotion he had lost hope in long ago ignites within his forlorn heart. "But we'll discuss that later. Minions, please escort this young lass to the throne room. I wish to speak with her in comfort...as well as seclusion. Make her feel as if this castle is her own home."

"Understood, sir." With little reluctance, the hoard of Koopatrols swarms the disheartened girl, their hands scrambling to latch onto her slender wrists, elbows, and shoulders in a taut, yet tender grip as to not frighten the apparently coy girl before them.

"Wh-why? Why are you people doing this? Do you…d-do you realize what will happen if…i-if…" The wavering voice of the pure maiden falters entirely before her sentence can conclude, a reptilian claw brushing against her lips in such a manner that evokes an emotion similar to something she faintly recalled as…pleasure? An emotion that was deprived from her ever since tragedy struck the civilians of her village, eventually leading to the demise of her own mother.

And the naiveté- her personal and natural remedy from the insanity enticing sickening thoughts through the once innocent girl's head- had withered away along with her dearest mother…

* * *

"Huh? Where…a-am I now? I…barely remember a thing. Ungh…" Through mere slits of vision as his tired eyes droop under the pressure of the respective lids, the renowned hero gradually regains his consciousness within a modest room of slightly encrusted dust along wooden walls. With the smooth rising and sinking of his chest, every breath slightly reliefs his heart to beat at its natural pace. Innumerable memories resurface from their repressed quarters within his mind itself as an eternal reminder of the corrupt actions he's executed under the Dark Star's influence, and one particular notion grasps his heart and soul in one fell swoop. _Now…I'm nothing but a mere puppet as long as the Dark Star exists in this current state. Perhaps my brother- and possibly even the princess as well- shall condone my actions, but…that doesn't right any of my wrongs in this world, in this life I'm destined to retain for decades to come._

"Oh, you're awake now. Thank goodness you're safe, we were so scared, Bro!" A voice most familiar soothes his weary ears even through the dense cloud of pessimism penetrating his initial thought process. Apparently, his brother takes immediate notice of his disquiet facial expression, which becomes evident through his succeeding inquiry. "Mario? A-are you alright? You look so…so grim. Is there something wrong?"

Mario's gaze remains fervently fixated upon the stark walls mainly consisting of lumber and the sparse, lush foliage to slightly adorn the aforementioned lumber, the stirring figure lends his lungs oxygen pure of the ash and smoke once pervading his airways. "Luigi…do you remember what took place back within the Toad Town Caves? Have you already forgotten how I've sinned?" His arms pull his knees up to his chest to retain the meager heat which lingers in the unfamiliar cabin-like domicile, the mattress' refined texture soothing the weary feet of the hero, whose attire remains unchanged except for the temporary removal of the boots a chocolate shade in order to provide additional comfort for the once sleeping red-clad man.

"I…I-I don't know what you're talking about, Bro. You…y-you haven't done anything wrong. So why…why do you insist on blaming yourself like this?" Pure compassion seizes the heart of the acquitted brother, whose eyes entirely imbue sympathy for his closest kin, the one who has devoted his own life in retribution to contest those whose sins leave scars- of both physical and emotional composition- deeply incised within the hearts of the innocent. He extends one of his gloved hands with the intention of comforting the disconsolate hero…

Only for his considerate action to be rejected. "D-don't, please. Stay away from me, before I end up hurting you, too!" Through the feeble will of his body, the hero garbed in red swipes away the hands of his marginally younger brother in a fluid motion. "Luigi, I-I…I'm just so…so weak. How could I let this all happen? I've hurt- and even slaughtered- s-so many people… I can never do my horrible deeds justice."

"Mario, stop!" The green-clad man's following words are uttered in a soft manner, a stark contrast which follows his outburst with little reluctance. "J-just please…I can't just sit back and let my own brother take the blame when we all know well that it isn't you who should be held responsible. Realize the truth before you end up hurting yourself…"

"I…I-I've scarred so many innocents under the Dark Star's influence… How…how can you just…?" Tears of immeasurable sorrows flood to the brim of the disconsolate sapphire hues of his eyes, and through this river of despair, the solemn gaze of a dejected hero shifts to the lean figure inching closer, barely visible through the haze of lamentation brewing through teary peripherals. "I…I can't take this anymore..."

The faintly younger brother- whose age in comparison to the remorseful man was but a mere sliver- wraps his arms around the distraught hero before him with little resistance, crystalline tears emblematically identical to the heartache of his brother swelling up within the confines of eyes a similar shade as that of Mario's. "Don't say that just yet. The war is nearly over; if we just hurry, we can-"

"You don't understand at all…do you? I…I-I've actually _killed _living beings. No longer do I deserve to live…and breathe…alongside both you and the princess. I'm nothing but a pawn for the Dark Star's every whim, Luigi. Why won't you understand? I…I'm just a monster now…" His once unwavering tone of voice cracks as the accumulated grief of his life this far dwindles any remnants of contentment that had once motivated his mind and body to persevere even through life's constant adversity.

Before the green-clad man can utter his genuine opinion contrary to his brother's cutting words, a delicate, gloved hand sets its trim matter atop the mourning hero's shoulder. "Mario, please cease your chronic synthesis of tears. You are not to blame for the current situation. It is the Dark Star that possesses your empathetic soul which should be disciplined."

The melancholic red-clad hero gradually shifts his gaze to Princess Peach, discreetly his eternal love interest from his (albeit dismal) youth. "It…i-it's hopeless, Princess. I've…I've caused you all so much trouble… I'm so sorry…for everything. I…I-I really shouldn't be allowed to live in this world anymore…"

"Don't you dare say that, Mario!" Luigi's previously hastened breathing rate merely accelerates through the storm of melancholy which pervades his every sense, every action and impulse in its entirety. "Don't ever say that about yourself. You're the last person who would ever deserve to die. So…stop believing in something you know is in no way valid, just…please, Mario."

"I appreciate the support, but…you can't see the situation for what it really is, only because I'm your friend and," He pauses to return his gaze back into his brother's solemn cerulean hues of melancholy, and in response, Luigi applies gentle pressure to push him back onto the bed with his back against the mattress just in the same position as he had woken up, before the afflicted hero could further enhance his chances of making a break for it. "I'm your brother as well as a comrade. But still…" Before he can persist his pessimistic argument, a scorching sensation familiar to that of flames engulfing his body from the inside causes him to grimace in agony as it merely worsens, sending involuntary chills down his spine in an insufferable combination of heat and- oddly enough- coldness. "Gah! It…i-it feels so cold…or is it warm? I…I-I can't really tell, but…do…either of you feel it, or…is it just me?"

The superhuman princess closes her crystalline eyes in an effortless attempt to evaluate the room's current temperature. "My sensors have indicated a recent escalation in the room's temperature. The present temperature within this vicinity: seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit. Perhaps you merely require more rest, Mario. As of recent times, you've encountered lethal perils which endangered your very life itself innumerable times. To surmount such adversity is honorable in itself."

"Princess Peach, could you please try to determine his body temperature while I stock up on blankets for him? I-" Before the fretful brother can conclude his next sentence, he clasps a gloved hand around his mouth as a wave of realization hits him- if he were to display his concerns for Mario, then the possibility of the latter fretting for his own wellbeing could skyrocket. And even Luigi himself was aware of the fact that…if he wants to help remedy his brother of this uncommon ailment, then he would have to do so without startling the little hero. Therefore, before the remaining words could escape through his throat, he exits the room hastily, and all the couple in the room could hear was incoherent mumbling as the man vanished.

"Princess, is Luigi alright? He looked so…so concerned. I don't want him to worry about me like that…" The paling hero questions bashfully as the aforementioned princess approaches him, her right hand gradually descending onto his forehead comfortingly-then ultimately resting atop his left shoulder within mere seconds, and then the fluffy moment is prolonged as Peach attempts to measure- with great difficulty- a constant temperature of his internal environment.

"I assure you that your brother shall prevail. He is merely concerned for you, but once you're fully rested his conscience should be set at ease. At the very least, I must ask you not to exchange qualms with your brother for the time being. In my personal opinion, both of you should receive your share of rest every day if you wish to maintain health and balance. Fretting about the situation shall do nothing but further aggravate it, at this point." Despite her efforts, the lithe woman cannot pinpoint a definite temperature. It's almost as if…whatever sort of ailment has stricken the hero had been created to resist identification of all sorts within the victim's internal environment, which wouldn't even come as a surprise to the princess herself at this point.

"P-Princess? Thank you…th-thank you for all you've done to h-help me…" His eyes surrender to their tiredness under closed lids as he speaks in a tender, soft tone, almost as if he were a father speaking to his young child. "There…th-there's something that I wanted to tell you…uhh…" Almost immediately, his cheeks shift to a bright scarlet tinge as his voice falters shortly thereafter, his eyes reopened, averting his gaze from the beloved princess in hopes of assuaging his affectionate emotions within him.

"…" No audible response comes from the cordial princess whose attention remains concentrated on identifying the red-clad hero's internal temperature, striking fear in the heart of the already vulnerable man. In thorough honesty, it frightened Mario to see the princess in such a state, as if her entire body had been paralyzed in what had been mere seconds.

"Um…Princess? A-are you alright?" From what originated as general concern advanced into such anxiety which even directly led to the acceleration of his heart rate and the audibility of his every breath through distressed contractions of his throat. _She isn't responding to me at all… I-I wonder if I should go find Luigi, I'm getting really worried about Peach… _He manages to compose himself mere seconds before he attempts to climb out of bed, and through this motion he manages to do nothing but further provoke his internal condition, from which he winces as acute pain shoots through his body like a barrage of arrows. "Ow, ow!" _I don't understand…w-why it just…burns so much…the sensation feels as if…my entire body has been engulfed in flames. And yet, I'm shivering… _He gasps loudly from the intense onslaught of agony stimulated by his rash action and recoils back into the original position he had relaxed idly in. His muscles ache as prolonging reminders of all he's endured through his generally successful attempts to shelter those he cherishes.

The swinging of a wooden door serves as the main noise throughout the unfamiliar corridor. "Hey, Bro. I'm back, and I found something that might help a bit." Oblivious of the events that transpired only moments before, Luigi casually strolls back into the room, a comically oversized blanket rolled up securely in his hands. "Uhh…Mario? Is…something wrong?"

In a bashful response, his face merely pales beyond its current blandness in shade. "L-Luigi…" He pauses for a second and tentatively gestures to the immobilized princess by his left side. "She…sh-she's just been…standing there like that for a while. I think I remember now, how she was trying to determine my body temperature before. I…I-I hope she'll be okay, Luigi." _Princess…please, wake up. Give me a sign…__**something**__ so I know that…you're actually alive. _

The lean, slightly taller brother in green shuffles his feet against the wooden flooring to approach the fretful hero's side, sprawling the blanket over the linen bedspread and wrapping it around his body to provide additional heat. "Hmmm…" He then turns to face the paralyzed princess a few seconds later, whose eyes are concealed beneath layers of an unblemished, blond fringe which droop down just below her bottom eyelids. It was just now that the enduring brothers had taken notice of the princess' slight change in appearance, so trivial that it would only be evident if one were to compare her form from months past to the current time. "Well, from the look of it, it would appear that Peach is in a state of deep thought, so I guess you could say that it's nothing more serious than waking up a sleeping friend. But…there's something about this that just seems…different, I can't really put my finger on it, though." He extends his left arm to tap one of the princess' shoulders to no avail, the literal sleeping beauty still standing idly as ever.

_I wonder why she isn't responding at all, I just hope she's alright. Perhaps…no, I shouldn't have assumed death as the case, because I'd like to believe that Luigi's view is at least somewhat accurate, after all. It could be nothing more than deep slumber, right? _The only action he is rendered capable of now is watching from his current viewpoint, pulling the covers over his shivering body as the internal clash of fire and ice takes its toll within him, the ongoing, foreseeable results only internally visible.

"It…i-it isn't working, Bro. I don't know what we should do, but…" Luigi shifts his attention to his brother, and it is the younger of the two whose eyes shed tears now, despite how insignificant their quantity may appear to be in comparison to the ones released from his brother's eyes from past times. Before embarking on such a perilous quest, before watching the one he loved deeply become slowly deprived of life before his eyes…before his very world was torn apart from the seams of sanity… it was an uncommon occurrence to witness Mario, revered hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire world they inhabit, shed what appeared to be his (once concealed) sorrows of a lifetime through crystalline tears.

"L-Luigi…" His quivering body is concealed within the literal blanket as his facial expression softens. "I th-think I can help." Before his lean, concerned brother can react in time, Mario carefully scoots himself- his body temperature still typically supported by the blanket until the chills shift to swelters- over beside the insensible princess, and a memory resurfaces within his conscience.

_The rose…the rose she had observed so intently back during that wearying war. Despite whatever significance it holds to her personally, this just might work... _His gloved hand tenderly brushes through her luscious locks as he fidgets around to locate the accessory that he vaguely recalls being concealed within her vast, golden sea of tresses. Seconds dwindle to no avail through what, at first, appears to be a fruitless effort. _Hold on…I know it has to be in here somewhere…_ At length, his prolonged efforts benefit the situation as a soft, crimson petal reveals itself, jutting out from behind her right ear. The red-clad man hardly resists the internal chills as his shaky hand grasps onto the barely wilting rose, and through his will he withdraws his hand from the follicles of the coveted monarch, his lips forming a tentative grin as his other hand involuntarily comes into contact with the woolen sheets overlying the original linen bedspread, his fingertips gently scraping the surface which coincides with his meager attempt to broaden the gap between himself and the seemingly unconscious princess.

"Mario, what is that? A rose? It's just so vibrant, but considering that we only recently escaped the Toad Town Caves…how…how in the Mushroom Kingdom hasn't it wilted yet?" The eyes of the generally timid brother brim with interest at the mere spectacle of the lone rose that was once perched atop Peach's ear. That was a primary characteristic that Mario admired in his brother- his persistence. Some may dispute that his timorous nature would immediately rule out valiance, but in spite of these presumptuous claims, that is, to put it simply, not at all the case. If abandoning his fear to rescue his own brother from a haunted mansion didn't display courage, then he didn't know- nor would he ever know- what truly did.

"I really don't know, but…just maybe, I can…" He extends his arm, the hand which grasps the picturesque little rose mere centimeters away from the princess' nose, as if any more narrow of a gap would ensure contact one way or another. _If what those Toads said was correct, then that means…we've been in the Toad Town Caves for a week, and it's possible that we've even surpassed the mark of seven days by now, since I had been unconscious for who knows how long… So…what, exactly, is the source of this flower's subsistence? Has Peach been nourishing this rose behind our backs, or is it something more than that? Well, whatever the case may be… _The perplexed hero abruptly breaks away from his quizzical trance and resumes his faltering observation of the princess before him.

"Internal body temperature...identified. Confirmed temperature: ninety-nine and a half degrees, Fahrenheit. Range from average temperature: one point one degrees Fahrenheit." Eyes a deep azure shade are revealed through the fluttering of lids an apricot shade that match the tone of her skin through and through as she meets the bashful gaze of the hero in red before her. "The reason behind your slightly higher temperature perplexes even me, but may I suggest that you linger in bed until your health reaches a more adequate level? Otherwise, you are most prone to further illness or, quite possibly, ill-fated decease. Please heed these aforementioned precautions to entirely preclude the risk of infection." Apparently, she hadn't taken notice of the sentimental rose before her eyes (though it is doubtlessly closer to her nose). At least, not yet.

"Oh, Princess! I'm so glad you're alright, you had both of us worried sick!" A broad, genuine grin is plastered across Luigi's face at the sight of the affectionate couple before him. As his brother used to say on a regular basis as a youth, happiness can be more contagious than any drug ever manufactured- if you wield it properly, that is. The man attired in green had learned, firsthand, that this idiom was, indeed, correct, in a sense. The rhythmic beating of his heart emits a warm pulse through his veins at the pleasing sight itself.

_They really do seem to be enjoying themselves, _he contemplates mentally. _I…I could almost say that I'm…just a tad envious of them…Oh well, I'm just glad that Mario's truly happy, for now. Finally getting what he deserved long ago, when his, no…__**our **__father's intoxication had robbed us both of what childhood_ _we had left..._ Unknown to him, he had apparently been mindlessly gawking at them through his trance, as the twosome shifted their gaze to him in a questioning manner.

"Are you okay, Luigi? You look a bit concerned…" From here, the beam once brightening Mario's facial expressions had vanished along with his euphoria, as anxiety remains as the only emotion left in his eyes.

"O-oh! It's nothing, Bro. I'm fine." A forged smile barely manages to conceal his untamable desire for true love in his life. He still considered Daisy as a potential love interest, but the distance between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland was much too vast to constantly travel back and forth between the two monarchies. Not to mention the ongoing war with the Dark Troop, as most would consider it a miracle if this tragic event's aftermath didn't affect people around the globe, if it hadn't already.

"Well…I believe you, Luigi. But…if there's something on your mind, I'm always here for you, as well as the princess." The barely older brother slightly leans in to whisper in his brother's ear. "Were you thinking about Daisy again?" he lightly teases, and a terse nod is all the response he receives, plus a bit of blushing. "Don't worry about her, Luigi. We all know her, and there's no doubt in my mind that she'll be fine, I assure you." After giving him a reassuring smile, the hero leans back to the princess as to not startle his flushed brother.

"Thanks, Bro." Once the chronic blushing subsides, he actually allows himself to smile a bit- a genuine one this time. "Anyways, about your condition…do you want some aspirin? Anything at all?"

"Oh, no." he softly replies as his voice falters. "I-I'll be fine. But…where are Junior and Ludwig? I thought…they were coming with us. Are they…gone now? Did they abandon us? Was I…so unbearably weak?"

"Of course not, Bro." The lean man's facial expression shifts as compassion replaces the humor stimulated by his brother's earlier choice of words. "It has nothing to do with you. In fact, they're just relaxing outside, but there's no need for concern. If there was anything out there to prey on them, their keen Koopa senses would likely detect the source beforehand, so there's no need to worry about them now."

"Oh, alright, then. Thanks for all the help, both of you." He yawns shortly after his response, his eyes noticeably drooping slightly to indicate the fatigue settling in. "Ohh…I'm so…tired…" His hands reach up to rub his eyes, and as he does so, affectionate smiles settle onto his comrades' faces, their worries evaporating, for the time being, within their minds as they look onto their weakened friend as he settles back down onto his back, shivering slightly as he does so. "Wait a moment…where are we, anyway? I…don't think I recognize this place at all…"

"You'll know soon enough, we'll tell you once your body fights off this illness once and for all." The man in green dims the lighting of the lamps beside the bed in hopes of lulling his brother back to peaceful dreams soon. "Sweet dreams, Mario. I hope you feel better soon." His hand pats his head- or rather, his wavy, brunette hair- softly and calmingly as his closing eyelids resume their inactivity.

The princess leans over to Mario and puckers up her lips, her eyelids obscuring any sight of her crystalline eyes as a delicate, affectionate kiss is planted onto his nose. "May your mind be pervaded with the most assuaging of visions, Mario." As to not sidetrack the resting hero from his current idleness, the beloved monarch cautiously shifts her weight in order to gain footing beside the bed.

In a half-conscious response, a soft, endearing moan is emitted from the aforementioned man, with such faint audibility that it could've been overlooked if it hadn't been for the prolonged silence around them. "Good night, Luigi…Princess…"

The twosome of comrades silently exit the room and settle themselves in the gothic-styled armchairs in the living room.

"Princess? There's, ahh…something I think we should discuss about Mario…" Luigi, pale-faced, shifts his gaze from the bleak walls to the elegant princess in pink beside him, an expression one could observe as pure concern removing any traces of pleasure that once brightened the mood around them.

"What concerns you, Luigi? If it is about Mario's poor condition…then I believe I may be able to oblige."

"Well, um…it's about his body temperature. Something just…doesn't seem right about it. I mean, it's only a slight change, and yet…did you see how severely it affected him? He's been shivering like that quite a bit, recently. I…I'm just so worried about him…that his illness will only worsen, and if that happens, then…I'll never forgive myself. I mean, if I were to just stand back and watch him like this, it would feel as if I had…failed him as a brother, you know?"

"I…do believe I can relate, Luigi. To be quite honest, Mario is…invaluable to me. I…can't quite identify the sensation, but…whenever I see him laugh, smile, or just plainly express joyful emotions…it sets my mind at ease, as if I can ignore the carnage initiated by the Dark Troops for even one…just one serene moment. However…" Her voice, now imbued with nothing but pure despondency, trails off as her head lowers and nothing but wooden flooring and angelic white boots in her peripheral vision. "My sensors…they just may be defected, after all. According to my data analysis, I had only barely obtained what my senses had indicated as his internal temperature. Perhaps my data was inaccurate, after all…"

Taking notice of her downcast expression, he slides a finger just below her chin and eases it up gradually, until she meets his solemn gaze of such sheer intensity. "There's something more to this, Princess. This isn't just some ordinary fever. I think it might just be…some sort of parasite. But…what is it, exactly? That's up to us to find out, because if we don't pinpoint the cause for Mario's illness soon, it may be too late…"

* * *

"So, my darling…how are you enjoying this luxurious fortress of mine? Are you well-accustomed to it now?" The involuntarily demented Koopa King nimbly runs his claws through the maiden's blond hair, her head resting on his chest as a smile narrowly becomes visible for all to behold. Her eyelids surrender to the dark atmosphere which compels them to close, and she experiences a scarce moment in which she feels…perfectly secure in someone's grasp, similar to that sensation she felt around that red-capped hero before. However, there was something about this…that was slightly different from before, as if… chemistry had sparked between the woman and sleek reptilian at first glance. Upon second thought, she had once believed in love at first sight…and it was then that she was reminded of her vows to never fall prey to those ways again in her life.

And yet…she just couldn't resist. Perhaps it was that slick, viridian shell, or his cerise hair amid his piercing pair of horns, or so many alternate possibilities and combinations. Perhaps chemistry was the simplest existing answer in this instance.

"I knew you weren't really evil, King Bowser. In reality, a heart of gold lies between your lungs." Abruptly, the usually composed woman is overcome with a rising surge of irrepressible giggling as she delicately wraps her arms around his neck, her dark gloves gripping the spiky collar for support as she embraces him affectionately.

_Haha…she's just so cute… _Just as the flirting Koopa begins to nuzzle the girl considerately, a horde of Koopatrols frantically reenter the citadel with expressions of pure horror plastered across their faces. To Bowser's dismay, one of them collides with another through their hysterical movements.

"Lord Bowser, sir!" One Koopatrol, attired in heavy navy armor, formally salutes the Koopa King himself as he approaches the throne, his seas of emerald hues no longer emanating the typical conceit of an elite. The arrogance of such an associate is interchanged with genuine anxiety as the separate spear he wields in his left hand gyrates through a quirk unique to him.

"What's all the fuss about, Elite Scott?" comes the Koopa King's nonchalant response, clearly unimpressed by their poor coordination.

He withdraws an obviously forged medical license. "That's Doctor Scott to you!" Through his spontaneous ferocity, he hurls the spear adjacent to the throng of minions and riotously stomps out of the throne room.

In response to the brief discord, Ruth slightly raises her head. "Umm…and just what in the name of Grambi was that all about?!"

"Severe emotional problems and some sort of medical condition, I think. It's a long story." The green-shelled Koopa strokes the woman's tender cheek even despite the looming Koopatrols.

"Lord Bowser, we have reported a threat rapidly approaching on the radar. We cannot determine exactly what it is, but we can all agree on one thing- it seems quite familiar…" Four of these elites stand in a diamond formation to conform to the newly enforced codes of conduct.

"Oh, really? How intriguing…" Mere seconds pass as a prolonged silence occurs between the king and subjects, when the flooring suddenly becomes tremulous beneath their feet. As for the Koopatrols, every inch of their lingering sanity is further exhausted as an all-too-familiar silhouette appears by the double-doors, these entrances a deep array of crimson shades.

A peculiar sensation overcomes the crazed Koopa King, as if the darkness obscuring his perception had been suppressed through the heart of the prophesized 'pure maiden'. "Everyone, stay back! I'll handle this!" Before the Koopa Troop or Ruth herself could intervene for a moment, claws lash out to preclude their further progression. Lightning flashes through the hefty windows of the vast chamber, a lone column collapsing within the throne room from the impact of the persisting tremors. "So…it really is you…"

The furtive figure merely nods his head in a terse manner, then delays a proper reaction which consists of words until several seconds later. "Indeed it is, Bowser. So it seems we meet again at last…"

* * *

**Not really much left to say, except that I've been pretty discouraged to write until a few days ago. XD Which is when I eventually whipped this baby up!**

**Forgot to apologize for my overall inactivity on FFN lately...sowwy. ^^'**


	15. Chapter 14: Memories Not Forgotten

**Not much to say, but I am planning to revise chapters 8-12 once I'm done with this story, they were just so weird. XD**

**Umm...yeah, I think that's it. Enjoy. :D**

**Mario copyright Nintendo.**

* * *

"Mario…so it seems you've returned. Do you truly intend to take vengeance upon me for your friends? As if it would set things right? Well, if it's a fight you want…" The toned Koopa King situates his body in a slanted position as an informal fighting stance upon sight of the infamous shadow which looms before him. "…then I cannot be held responsible for the injuries you're about to receive."

_Wait a moment…that can't be Mario! I'm not sure exactly why I feel so strongly about this, but…something tells me that there's more to this entire situation…_ The violet hues of Ruth's eyes gradually become more radiant as a wave of realization overwhelms her conscience. _And yet…this mysterious being just…seems so familiar…as if it truly is Mario. But that's impossible, at this point. For instance…where are his other friends? He'd never abandon those he truly cares about…_

The figure takes one more step into the light, where his once obscure form is entirely exposed, as dark matter perspires from the core of his physique, and in a swift response to this action, the Koopa King gasps slightly in awe, his subordinates mimicking his reaction in a more melodramatic fashion, one of the Koopatrols literally raising a hand to his forehead and fainting in the arms of the minion next to him.

"That's it, no more Chuckola Cola for you!" The apathetic Koopatrol swats the forehead of the elite in his arms in hopes of deterring him, with the addition of depriving the drunk 'elite' of his beverage. However, this action merely leads to the brooding of the latter underling through thrashing limbs and a shrill voice that nearly pierces the eardrums of the great Koopa King himself, Bowser.

"B-but I only had, what…six, maybe seven bottles? C'mon, lighten up a bit!" His words are just as muddled as his malfunctioned motions, as he topples over his own feet through frequent futile attempts to regain his cherished brew, these uncoordinated actions followed by the abrupt outburst of laughter by the surrounding cronies.

The stern Koopa in possession of the cola jostles the bottle around in his hand, which, in turn, leads to the spilling of the bottle's contents onto the bemused elite's silver, laden armor. "Woops." As the surrounding subordinates liberate their recently unbridled snickering, a sorrowful frown crosses the face of the intoxicated Koopatrol as he stumbles about to regain footing, eyes flickering a slight variation of dull, dreary hues in a grim manner that contrasts that of the stereotypical alcoholic most would presume this particular underling to be.

The grand King of Koopas turns his head just enough so that the crowd of Koopatrols reaches his peripheral vision. "Can it, you chumps! You're ruining the dramatic mood of what could serve as our final battle!" he spat in a fit of rage, the throne room severely quaking from the decibels of his comical outburst.

"Right, sorry, King Bowser." Through their emotional shift from humored to shameful, the Koopatrols bow their heads as a sort of reverent tradition, then casually disperse from their current informal, almost folly assembly.

"Very well, then. Now," He turns to the shadowy figure resembling his arch nemesis. "what or who are you, exactly? If you aren't that red-capped plumber, then I wouldn't deem you worthy of my time. However…" The Koopa King motions to the perplexed blond as something that can only be described as a small smile spreads across his face. "…this little beauty has put me in a good mood, so I'll be generous. So…I'm giving you exactly thirty seconds to explain yourself before you get the boot. Are we clear?"

Without missing a beat, a wizened Kamek makes an abrupt appearance beside the shelled king and retrieves a silver-banded stopwatch from the right pocket of his robe. "And I've got the equipment needed to make this pact necessary!"

The Koopa King snorts in disbelief at the Magikoopa's actions. "Kamek…is that really necessary?! I mean, it's only thirty seconds, and I know you can count well past that!"

"Don't you dare insult Mr. Stopwatch! He was a prop I received after I graduated my sorcery courses!" An offended expression crosses the Magikoopa's face as he holds his treasured stopwatch to his chest.

"Great, just another Harry Potter-wannabe in the crew." one of the more 'collected' Koopatrols mutters under his breath, from which another obnoxious mirth brews as the mere murmur resounds throughout the room, even as sparsely spread as the minions are.

"Sigh…why do I even bother? I swear, I'm working with a bunch of twits!" The spiky, green-shelled Koopa sighs in utter defeat, as the only real rational member of his species in the room. He points a claw at the obsessed Magikoopa. "You, start counting! As for you," he shifts his index finger to point at the shadow doppelganger before him. "you'd better start explaining yourself, because my patience is wearing thin…"

"Thirty seconds, starting now!" The wizard garbed in a fleecy blue cloak presses his thumb down on the 'start' button on the stopwatch, eyeing it intently through his round spectacles.

"How gullible, each and every one of you. Does the term 'Dark Star' not ring a bell in your simple, reptilian minds? I find your ignorance quite amusing." The shadow entity summons forth a mass of fiery matter, and as it expands, and, eventually, is released, it leaves utter devastation and bedlam in its wake as the scattered minions yelp as their newfound anxiety escalates.

"You're not answering my question, just who or _what_ are you?!" The burly Koopa inches forward cautiously in spite of the perils looming before him, all the while maintaining a somwhat adequate barricade to block the intervention of the beauty behind him.

"Me? Well…I'm a representative of the Dark Star itself, created through the very fabric of shadows. You see your shadow reflected on the ground? You're looking at everything that I'm composed of. But, of course…a mere shadow wouldn't possess such raw power all by itself, right? As long as my form is supported by the Dark Star's energies, then my capabilities are boundless. However, I can tell from your questioning facial expressions that you may want to challenge my claims…nothing is stopping you from doing so, unless, of course, you're mere cowards." Before the shadow can further boast his prowess, the accumulated damage from the previous clash finally takes its toll on him, as his clutches his head in his hands and falls to the tile flooring beneath him on his trembling knees. "Augh!"

"You were saying…?" Bowser quips as an amused grin widens across his reptilian face. "Just moments ago, you had been seething with this so-called 'dark power' of yours, going as far as calling us 'cowards', and I must admit I was regaled by your prowess. But now…the true coward here is you, and you alone."

"Bowser, sir, why is he smiling?" The blond girl tentatively draws the Koopa's attention to a gradually-forming grin across the shadow figure's face, and in mere seconds, the dark emulation lifts his head back up to the Koopa King before him, a now demented smirk deliberately plastered across his face.

"Don't be so absurd! The Dark Star inhabiting your every whim, thought, actions…it has provided you with a bit of lenience, hasn't it? I can discern this through your snarky speech patterns and movements alone, and from this you may presume that you're regaining control of your body…" In a single, fluid motion, he quickly regains his footing, eyes still fixed on those of the fiery Koopa's. "But if you wish to survive beyond this hour, you must realize that the Dark Star would never tolerate your retaliation against another shadow presence, not once during its reign. However, that doesn't mean that I cannot attack you myself. Watch and learn, Koopa, as your very life flashes before your eyes." Before the turtle-dragon hybrid can react in time, a mass of sizzling shadow matter is launched directly at him, and several memories resurface in his mind as his final moments of life drag on- or so he had assumed.

_Recollections of his mostly lighthearted childhood, of the short-lived era of peace before war had broken out between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands, resurface in his once hazy mind. On several occasions, he would visit the school that Mario and Luigi attended, where he had been cordially accepted, almost as if he were a sort of foreign exchange student. No one had judged him in a negative manner, and some were even envious of his shell, which had already begun to sprout rigid, if petite, spikes. Even now, it had lingered as one of the most pleasant and carefree periods of Bowser's life._

_But that all went downhill from there, as the Darklands had declared war on the fungal monarchy just a couple of years later. The Koopa prince still snuck into Mario's school every once in a while, but he was forced to suppress his instincts to associate himself with the already heroic brothers, only interacting with them between or after classes, and only when passerby students weren't nearby to eavesdrop on their conversations. Excluding the Mario brothers and Princess Peach, the other scholars bullied the helpless prince, and his three aforementioned comrades were the only ones comforting him from it. _

_As Mario had told him one day, if the world pushes you down, then you've got no choice but to push back. It was a broad, yet eloquent phrase, uttered by the brunette boy at the age of seven, just weeks after his mother's untimely passing, when word of the tragedy has only further provoked the other students in their prejudice. The young Koopa had never mentioned it in conversation, but even as Mario had spoken with confidence, Bowser couldn't help noticing the tears welling up in the usually optimistic boy's sapphire eyes. In addition to that, he had taken notice of an almost dull, cloudy glaze over his eyes, as if his mother's demise had brought on his own internal decease thereafter._

As the fiery mass encompasses a majority of his vision, Bowser succumbs to the fatigue beckoning to him from beyond, merely waiting for death's grip to whisk him away from the sinful world he inhabits through closed eyes.

_The merciful Koopa prince had been lugging his torn, red knapsack along the filthy, tile floor of one of the school's hallways one early morning, and his crimson eyes had barely caught the hues of cerise and viridian in the distance, and as he caught up to them, his eyes widened in perplexity at the dismaying sight._

"_He scares me, Bro! H-he scares me so much!" Luigi cries- almost yelps- as he sobs in Mario's arms, hyperventilating on occasion as the tears roll down his cheeks and seep into his brother's cerise sleeves._

"_I know, Luigi. I know. But we…w-we've got to pull through this together, she would've wanted us to. Besides, we don't really have a choice in the matter, since I doubt the counselors would listen to the children of the Mushroom Kingdom's hero." The dismal brother replies in a disheartened tone, a grim expression across his face as he briefly shifts his gaze through a whim, the blood draining from his already pale face at his drearily-tinted eyes catch sight of the swiftly approaching Koopaling, who, at this point, has swung the backpack over his shoulder in order to accelerate his speed._

"Any final words before I annihilate you once and for all?"

"_Hey, are you two alright? You both look so…so…" Before the hybrid prince can identify the proper word, his snout catches the scent of blood, and mere moments later, he inadvertently takes notice of a light, crimson gash across the older twin brother's left arm, which was barely concealed by his sleeve, which extends to just above his wrist, as does the other sleeve for his other arm. "What is that, are you hurt?"_

"_N-no, I'm fine! H-honest! It's nothing really." Mario intentionally lies as he winces slightly, his eyes coming to a close in a poorly-disguised attempt to secrete his own tears, releasing his brother from the embrace as he withdraws his arm restlessly. "It's just a paper cut, nothing too serious."_

_The keen Koopa discerns his lie with ease, his crimson eyebrows slanting slightly in anxiety. "That's no paper cut, Mario. What happened to your arm?" The claws of his right hand latch onto his friend's wrist through his overwhelming anxiety._

"_L-let me go! Please, Bowser! I told you, it's nothing to worry about!" As a wave of distress overwhelms his senses, his heart's pace climaxes and his breathing hastens through his desperate struggle for liberty from the claws of the fretful Koopa._

"N-no, I must not…"

"_You can trust me, Mario. Please, just tell me what happened, I'm getting quite worried about you. You rarely smile or laugh anymore, and when you do it's short-lived. I just…want to help you, or at least be there to support you. Isn't that what friends are for?"_

_The only response he hears at first is the faint whimpering of the green-clad child as rivers of tears gush down his reddened cheeks…_

_Followed by a pregnant silence which delays for at least ten seconds or so, Bowser couldn't remember. "I guess you're right." He lifts his head to meet the gaze of the Koopaling as he speaks in a hushed tone that's nearly inaudible to even the Koopa's ears. "Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Mario, don't do it!" Luigi wails as his breath hitches from his chronic hyperventilation. "W-we can't tell anybody!"_

"_But Luigi," He briefly shifts his gaze to his brother. "Bowser is one of our closest friends, he deserves to know. Besides, it's really only a matter of time before-" Just as the destined hero decides to entrust Bowser with the knowledge of what has transpired within his household, a throng of arriving students scuttle up the hallway upon the sight of the misjudged Koopa, sneers and scowls plastered across their once innocent faces._

_One of the boys kicks Bowser in the shin without any warning whatsoever. "Their mother is dead, and it's all your fault!"_

"_Your kind isn't welcome here!"  
_

"_Everybody hates you! Haven't you caused enough trouble?!"_

"_Leave him alone!" was all that Mario was capable of saying between his faint whimpers, prying his arm free and stepping between the now bruised Koopaling and the assaulting students._

_As the students quarreled with their idolized peer, Bowser had examined the crowd through blurry vision in desperate hopes of finding his beloved friend, Princess Peach. Alas, his efforts were ultimately in vain, as no blond girl in a pink minidress had revealed her face among the sneering children who utterly mocked him. _

"_Why would you bother defending someone like him? Besides, your father wouldn't want you to associate with such scum!" a boy with jet-black hair and dark irises persisted rigidly, and even Mario had barely restrained himself from giving the pupil a black eye in return._

"Bowser, no!" Ruth's calming, almost melodic voice soothes his ears even through his sea of flashbacks within his mind.

_Eventually, the hybrid prince's father had received word of his son's treason, and a severe penalty was dealt out in addition to a tirade from the elder Koopa King to his son. Bowser was withdrawn from school entirely, and from then on, he was homeschooled and virtually brainwashed into feeling animosity towards humankind. He was left with no choice at all in the matter, and yet, his mind could never conceal the uncommon emotion he had experienced during his time with his human comrades- happiness._

"Mario…" Bowser's burly hands ball into fists as memories of both serenity and tragedy resurface, and the thought of the one who heavily contributed into making his short-lived pleasure possible brought crystalline tears to his closed eyes. "I cannot give in yet! This war isn't nearly over!" From here, the remnants of corruption is expelled from his body, his facial features and body structure slightly softening in the process.

"Or so you say, but you might want to open your eyes before you spurt such illogical ideas. Take a look for yourself." The Koopa King reluctantly does as instructed, the flames looming mere inches before him in a stationary position, as directed by the dark doppelganger. "I'm afraid it's the end for you now."

Before the angst-ridden Koopa can properly respond, a brilliant flash of light temporarily obscures his vision, the voice of a pure maiden resounding throughout the room as if it served as the only ambience in the current setting.

"I cannot allow you to cause harm to those I cherish!" As the radiance gradually dims back down to its natural brightness, the once docile young maiden, who had been standing behind the Koopa just moments before, holds her ground directly in front of Bowser, apparently extinguishing the flames composed of shadow matter through this valiant act.

"Spunky, isn't she? It seems you mortals are just full or surprises. But, then again…there's nothing I relish more than a proper challenge, as I'm sure you can agree with as well, am I right?" The clone's deep, crimson eyes gleam in a mischievous manner as he takes one meager step forward from his current position.

"Lord Bowser, the allotted time has elapsed! What shall we do now? I mean…the dude's still here!" Kamek needlessly remarks in an almost muddled manner.

"Simple enough," he replies bluntly. "We continue to fight on, before he wreaks havoc throughout not just this castle, but to all of Darklands. Because if we dismiss him now…then we're imperiling the entire world at the mercy of this…this _thing._ However, I'll require your assistance, so no holding back until we succeed in slaying this thing!"

"Bah, it seems that you mortals are unenlightened. It seems the Dark Star has relinquished possession of your body, so now I have no need for you. So for now…arrivederci." Before the king of Koopas can so much as take a step forward, the dark clone vanishes entirely, leaving nothing but a briefly visible patch of dark, dense fog in his wake.

"So…he's escaped. It seems I was too late to stop him." he realizes in a solemn tone as he regains his senses, then he turns to the lovely woman before him. "Ruth…somehow I can remember your name, anyway…I'm going to ask you a very serious question, and I want you to answer accordingly." Receiving a simple nod in return, he inhales deeply. "Did I hurt you, at all? Or…anyone else? I can't remember much under that creepy artifact's influence."

"No, Bowser, but…" Her voice nearly trails off as her courage falters, audibly through her voice's hitch in volume. "a few of your kids are gone, that's all I really know right now…"

With a sigh, Kamek approaches the grown Koopa on his stiff broomstick. "Well, your Koopaness, perhaps there are some things we should, ahh…clarify for you."

**Mario's POV**

Only moments ago have I awoken, and already my head is pounding, and my eyes are watering involuntarily. Despite my efforts, I cannot remember my dreams, but the chills sent down my spine probably indicate that they were dreadful ones, which would actually be somewhat common for me.

A hand welcomes my awakening as it rests idly atop my forehead. "Are you feeling any better, Mario?" Even despite my illness, I'd recognize the soft voice of my brother anywhere, the way his voice practically melts your heart from the inside.

"Not really, Luigi. I don't really know how to describe it, but…everything just hurts, like, really badly, and I don't even know why." I confess in a disheartened tone, my eyelids gradually drooping until they come to a close, the fatigue wearing on and on even after my inactivity for who knows how long. "Were you and the princess able to figure out what this is?"

In response to my question, he tentatively lowers his gaze and sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry, Bro. We haven't been able to figure out what's causing your illness yet. But…I promise you, we'll find a way, whatever it may be. Do you trust me when I say everything will be okay?"

I merely nod in response, barely summoning the words to support this gesture. "O-of course I do, Luigi. I…I-I've always believed in you, right from the beginning. I trust you m-more than anyone else." I scarcely finish uttering my response before my voice falters to the point where my words are inaudible.

"Well, that's good to hear, Mario. We…w-we've been so worried about you. You've been putting your life on the line countless times in the past week alone! You've got to take a break for a while, especially with that virus in your system. We can't take any risks until you're healthy again." He hesitates for a moment in order to regain his composure. "Well, at least your body temperature is getting a bit cooler now."

"Please, don't worry about me so much, Luigi. Besides, I get the impression that everything will work out just fine, in the end. It's probably nothing more than a fever, anyway." Even throughout my childhood, I've usually been very resilient to viral illness, so I'm not too alarmed for my own safety now, because my main concern is for them- my brother, the princess, the Koopalings, and even Ruth, wherever she may be.

"Sorry, Mario. I just can't help it, really. I mean, I'm your brother- it's sort of my job to worry about you. Plus, you can be kind of reckless at times, which is made evident from this situation. But…what I ponder most of all is how you caught this illness, and especially why we can't even identify it." As he concludes his response, he carefully raises his hand off of my forehead and takes a single step back to give me a bit of personal space.

"Thanks for being so supportive of me, Luigi. I really appreciate it." Since most people don't really care about others in need, it's quite reassuring to have someone who's always there for you when you need them, and never even _thinks_ about turning their back on you, especially if that someone is family. And, to me, at least, Luigi's really the only family I have left in this world.

He waves his hand casually in response. "Of course, Bro. You could never really know how much we love you. Heck, we would risk our lives if it meant that yours would be spared, which is exactly what we'll do if that time ever comes." He then gasps slightly as he takes a small step forward. "I had almost forgotten…are you hungry at all, Mario?"

"Well, not really, but I am a bit thirsty, to be honest. Is…i-is that alright?" I'm not really sure why I stutter so much now, as if I'm _afraid _of just being completely truthful with my brother, or something, because I can tell that my ailment isn't causing that, maybe it's a new branch of my personality that I just haven't realized yet.

"Of course, Bro. I'm happy to oblige. I'll get you some water right away!" Just as he turns to fulfill this task, I jolt upright in the bed, feeling virtually helpless as I realize just how idle I am, merely resting while everyone else is worrying for my safety.

"Wait, no, Luigi! I can get it myself, I assure you! Just…give me a second or two…or three… " Just as I try to stand, it's only moments before my brother returns right by my side once again.

Without hesitation, his hands rest atop my shoulders as he gently pushes me back down into a sitting position. "Don't be silly, I can get it for you. You really should just stay in bed and rest up, for the time being. We don't mind helping you, Bro, so no need to worry yourself, alright?"

"Okay, Luigi. Sorry, I just feel so weak, I mean…" He prompts me mid-sentence to lie down on my back as I had before. "…you're all doing so much for me, and all I can do is just…lay back and watch it all. Sorry that I'm such a burden for y-"

He silences me with a hush, intervening before I can even finish my last sentence. "Now, why would you be a burden? Because you're sick? Mario…it's not your fault, right? You didn't _choose_ to be sick, just as you didn't _choose_ for all these other things to happen, like Ruth's disappearance. Please, don't pawn the blame onto yourself."

He turns back around to retrieve some water for me, but before he can do so I interfere again. "I…guess you're right, Luigi. Thanks a lot for being here, it really means a lot to me."

Standing in the doorway, he turns his head to refocus his gaze back onto me, a cordial grin forming across his face. "Hey, it's nothing. Now, I'll be right back, Bro. Stay put."

I wonder where the princess is. Is she just sitting out there? Can I see her again? If he was clairvoyant, Luigi would admonish me for worrying about something as 'trivial' as that at a time like this. Besides, it wouldn't do me any good to stress myself out, so maybe I should just…relax. All this time, I've been so restless that I've almost forgotten what it means to actually relax, for once. I can't even remember when I did that last, it must've been at least a while ago, probably before my confrontation with the Shadow Queen- or even before going to Rogueport in general.

Before implementing much further thought, I close my eyes and 'relax' to emulate the serenity I had once experienced so many years ago, even before the war between the Mushroom Kingdom and Darklands had broken out. Even now, those few years of my life must be the only truly peaceful times I've ever known, it's a shame that the timespan of tranquility in my life was so short-lived.

Though, with Luigi's return, I can't really relax for longer than a couple of minutes or so, I'm not entirely certain, since my memory was never really one to rely on. "Alright, here you go, Bro. I hope it's to your liking." At the sound of his voice, I prop myself back up into a sitting position, and from there he hands me a glass of water that's filled up to just an inch or so beneath the cup's rim, which I accept appreciatively.

"Thanks, Luigi." I ease my head back to consume the water in small portions, at least until my throat stops swelling up. "Mmmm…I'm feeling a bit better already." is all I say at the time after I finish drinking the bland, yet revitalizing liquid from the glass.

A heartwarming smile spreads wide across his face at my response. "That's good to hear. Now, is there anything else I can do for you, Bro? Anything at all?"

"I…I don't think so. I'll just try resting up some more." Assuming that I have nothing left to say, he, once again, turns back to the doorway before I cut in. "But, if I may ask, where is the princess? And the Koopalings, are they safe?"

Without raising his voice, he briefly turns back to me in a somewhat composed manner. "Well, the princess is resting up, as well. She said she had to 'charge' or something, which doesn't make a lot of sense to me, but I didn't question her at all. As for the Koopalings, they're just patrolling outside."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Luigi. I'll let you go now, sorry."

"It's no problem, Bro. I hope you feel better soon." Those serve as the last words I hear from him- or from anyone, for that matter- before my consciousness fades from fatigue.

That is…until I hear a couple of quarrelling voices, even through my unconscious trance.

"So, you're the landlady of this house?"

"Indeed I am, and if you intend to stay here, I must ask you to pay a bit of a fee."

"How much, precisely? I mean, we're not exactly rich or anything."

"Twenty-four thousand gold coins."

"What? B-but I don't have even _twenty_-thousand! Please, there must be something else I can do!"

"Well then, you're a bit unlucky, aren't you? I can't just let you stay here for free. Twenty-four thousand, take it or leave it."

Eventually, the quarrel's escalation in volume is enough to rouse me from my slumber, my eyes gradually fluttering open. "Nnnngh… What…w-what's going on? L-Luigi?" Despite the overwhelming urge to sneak out of this bed and peer out the doorway to see the situation for myself, I ultimately make the decision to remain loyal to my orders. As Luigi had mentioned before, we can't afford to take any risks until the virus finishes its course through my system, and who knows when that will be?

"Please, just for one more day! My brother's fallen ill, and we don't have any other place to stay! Please, there must be something we can do to compromise, I beg you!"

"Oh? Well, in that case, let me see this ill brother of yours." I hear a couple of footsteps from out in the hallway as my brother apparently leads her to my 'room', and a young woman with short, red hair casually steps in, with pigtails and blue ribbons adorning her hair, and she wears a headband of the exact same shade. Her blue-collared shirt has short, puffy sleeves, and she is decked in a ruffled skirt of the same deep, azure shade. Her dark brown, buckled shoes _click_ and _clack _against the wooden floor beneath her as she strides over to my side, her crimson eyes evoking poorly concealed anxiety.

Before I can even comprehend the entire situation, her left hand pats my head gently as she feels my burning forehead. "Poor little dearie. What is his affliction?" she asks in a fretful tone as Luigi enters the room within mere seconds after her arrival.

In a distressed response, he tugs at the collar of his green shirt and chuckles nervously. "Well, ahh…we- err, I mean _I_- am not really sure, but I think it may be connected to the Dark Star. I just hope I can figure this out before…before something terrible happens. It worries me quite a bit, especially since Mario is seldom afflicted by any sort of illness, so I just hope it isn't very serious."

"I..l see, then. You're a good brother to him, aren't you? Caring about him so much…it's just such a heartwarming sight. If only my brothers had been like that…" She sighs despondently as her eyes shimmering radiant cerise hues reflect the emotions of angst and melancholy, and I can't help feeling empathy for the poor girl. At first sight, she appears to be an optimistic, energetic young woman- but once you get past that resilient exterior, the truth is revealed, as with most people I know, so this doesn't come as much of a surprise.

The unfamiliar woman shakes her head quickly, as if recovering from a trance, and as her cheeks shift to a rosy tinge I notice how she blushes slightly. "S-sorry…I'll stop brooding over my past, since that was then, and this is now. So, back on topic, I'm fairly certain that I may be able to oblige. I mean, I have quite a bit of experience in the medical field, so perhaps I can figure out your little friend's problem here."

"Whatever works, you probably know way more than I do about these sorts of things. Sorry if we intruded, miss, ahh...?"

"Gina. My name is Gina. And if you were wondering, I have officially decided to let you two stay here for as long as you need for free, and I want you both to stay at least until your brother regains his proper health conditions, deal?" A small grin gradually forms across the girl's face as she speaks, then pauses, awaiting a response from my brother in green.

"Y-yeah, of course. Thanks a lot, Gina."

She chuckles lightheartedly in response. "Hey, it's my pleasure. Besides, I just can't turn a blind eye to someone in need." The red-haired girl refocuses her attention back onto me, as if searching for…something, I just can't tell what from that scrutinizing expression on her face. "As for your brother…it almost seems as if it's some sort of internal imbalance, but from what? That's the problem I must deduce, but I'll require your assistance, both of you. Since I'm not too keen on what happened here, I'm going to ask you two a couple of questions. First of all, did this little guy…Mario, I think…happen to perform any sort of activity that would leave his internal environment instable?"

"Umm…I'm not sure myself, to be honest." Luigi replies meekly, fixating a gaze into my eyes as if seeking guidance. "What about you, Mario? Do you remember anything like that?" These words…they vaguely remind me of…something. Something matching the girl's description. I review my past activities from the past few days, which were mostly consumed by resting and shivering for a large portion of my recent past. However, my mind suddenly focuses on something that could account for my illness.

"I…I might know." My voice sounds meek and nearly inaudible as it escapes my throat. "Luigi, do you remember our last encounter with the Dark Star? Maybe it has something to do with when I had transferred my Firebrand abilities to you. Or not? I'm not so sure, but…does it sound possible?"

Merely seconds after my idea has been uttered, the azure shades of his eyes slightly brighten in abrupt comprehension. "Oh, you're saying that maybe…you might just be right about that, Mario. I mean, it seems plausible, and it makes perfect sense. Maybe your body's trying to adjust your internal temperature to compensate for the lack of heat coursing through your veins, but the issue is…I'm not even sure if there's a cure for that."

"From the sound of things, he hasn't exactly fallen ill, and unfortunately, there is no remedy to this, I'm afraid he'll just have to wait it out until his body reverses the effects, and until then, you'll be able to manipulate fire just as he did. So for now, I suggest that the best option would be to rest up as much as possible. The more Mario does that, then perhaps his body will react quicker to his disproportionate temperature. The good news is, I can assure you that these side effects of his temporary energy transfer are nothing near fatal." With her free hand, she gently- yet firmly- squeezes my hand in a reassuring manner. "You're gonna make it, little guy! I promise you!"

This action manages to brighten up my facial expression at least somewhat with a small grin, as much as I'd love to omit this fact. "Thank you, both of you. You've done so much to help me…thank you so much."

"Mario…we're going to do whatever we can to help you, and we're never giving up on you! Even if I get hurt in the process, I'm going to protect and support you 'til the bitter end, or my name isn't Luigi!"

"Your brother- err, _Luigi_- is right! Now, you rest up, Mario. And no sneaking out of bed unless you need to, okay? Just tell us if you need anything, and we'll get it for you, no problem!" Her hand gently brushes against my forehead one last time before she regains her footing and slowly exits the room.

Once the woman has retreated into another room, Luigi chuckles as he glances at me in a humorous manner. "Well, Bro, it looks like I've still gotta tell her about the princess….and the Koopalings. I'll see you in a little while, stay safe." He smiles nonchalantly, then turns to follow the woman shortly afterward.

Uneventful moments pass by, and as I finally droop my eyelids to a complete close, a ringing noise jolts me back to awareness, and it's only seconds later that I realize that a phone on the nightstand is ringing. Since it's within my reach, I extend my arm to answer it, checking to see if a number is listed on the screen, but there is none. I inhale deeply as I reflexively answer it.

"H-hello?" My voice sounds so weak, so soft, as I speak now.

"…" Nothing in response except for heavy breathing that just sounds so…so eerie, so unnatural, that it sends chills down my spine in seconds.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I think I should be the one asking that. You're not my little Gina, though you sound all soft like her. Are the two of you related?" The deadly silence prolongs for only a few seconds before it is followed by a sort of…sinister chuckle. "Anyway…get her on the phone, now."

"A-alright." At this point, I assume that this person is Gina's love interest, despite how unnerving his voice is. "Hold on a second, I'll go find her." I mute the phone as I force myself out of the room and where I hear the voices of Luigi and the girl from before, the girl I need to find.

"Sorry if the Koopalings out there frightened you, they're actually our friends."

"Koopalings? Why, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary when I was out there."

"Wait, what?! They're gone?"

This portion of their conversation strikes me with something I can only describe as fear. It never once hit me that the Koopalings could disappear at any given time, and if they've vanished, then they're probably miles away by now.

"Umm…Gina?" In a timid manner, I approach the two from the corner of the hallway, handing the phone to the girl, whose eyes glisten in interest as I do so. "S-someone's on the phone, and he wants to speak to you."

She holds the phone's speakers to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello there, my little Gina. You thought I was gone for good, didn't you? You thought I was gonna rot away in that hell of a prison, and that everything would have a happy ending, right? Right?"

Her eyes widen in absolute horror, and she utters an ear-piercing scream as the voice continues to mock and even flirt with her. "Leave me alone, you freak! I don't want to be with you, can't you see that?!"

I…I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?

The voice pays her terror no mind, so apparently he's well-accustomed to this kind of reaction. "You might wanna lock your doors, because I'm coming over there as we speak. And if you don't accept my requests, I'm afraid your little friend's gonna pay the price. Understood?"

"No way, leave me alone before I call the cops!" she shrieks in response, hanging up the phone and panting as her heart accelerates its pace.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't known…" is all I manage to say as I lower my gaze in shame.

* * *

**Oh noes, a stalker has been introduced in the story now. What'll we do? *dies***


	16. Chapter 15: Unwelcome 'Surprise'

**I truly apologize, but I'm afraid this must be the last chapter I write until I finish other requests/etc. Why? Because they're all months overdue. ;_; Gawd darn it.**

**I'll try to finish them soon-*shot***

**Umm...Mario copyright Nintendo...yeah.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Just a few hours ago, I would say this house was amongst the most peaceful of them all, and this is coming from a guy who's spent the night at several inns throughout some of his adventures. But now, over the hysterical screeching of the woman whose name is Gina, if I recall, I can only say the opposite of that, unfortunately.

"Are all the doors and windows locked?" The frantic woman's voice rings out, once again, as she hugs me close for the sake of her own comfort- and sanity. I just…can't help feeling like this entire situation is all my fault, if only I hadn't answered that phone. Maybe this person would think she was away, and postpone his intrusion for a time that would come to worry about later.

Or maybe not…

But that doesn't matter, not right now. "Check. I turned off all the lights and appliances in here to help ensure our safety, since we don't want to give him any leads." Even my own brother seems at least somewhat frantic as his voice nearly shakes with each and every syllable he utters, and as his brother, I can discern the fear expanding in the irises of his eyes.

"Good. Now, in here, before _he _arrives!" Without reluctance, we immediately comply with her orders as she loosens and eventually ceases her compulsive grip on me, allowing the two of us to follow her up a disguised flight of stairs (if Gina hadn't pulled down the latch of the stairs, they would've been concealed as just another panel in the ceiling), and into the attic of the wooden domicile, fearing for not only our own lives, but hers, as well. As a tense silence wears on for what seems, to me, like lingering hours, all I can do is hang my head in shame, inconsolably staring at the oaken flooring creaking beneath our feet. As retribution for my blunder, I have secretly vowed to myself to protect both Luigi and Gina when this 'stalker' arrives, even if I end up in an even worse condition than before.

It's the very least I can do after being the very cause for all this misfortune…

"Mario, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Luigi's concerned voice rings in my ears as I silently review the past few events in my mind, and I can barely grasp the situation, as virtually nothing makes sense to me, at least not now. The way she nearly gave us the boot when she found us in her home, the way her attitude drastically shifted just shortly afterward, how the princess suddenly had to 'charge' idly (which I had assumed as another term for 'resting', but I'm starting to question that, too), the Koopalings' disappearance, and now _this. _There's something Gina isn't telling us about this situation, and I'm at a loss as to why or what, exactly.

I don't dare shift my gaze back to them. "Alright? You're asking me if I'm _alright_ after all that's happened?! Don't you get it? If it weren't for me, this whole situation with this…'stalker' could've been avoided. And I know a simple 'sorry' won't cut it, not anymore. I've said it far too much for it to be acceptable again." And it was the truth. So far, it seems the only thing I've done right was to transfer my power to Luigi, and even _that_ had its drawbacks, even now.

The princess…she's still 'charging', isn't she? I…have to find a way to sneak out of here, before this person finds her, because there's no way I'm risking the chance that she'll get hurt, even if she _has_ proven her intense strength recently.

"Mario," Once again, the lean woman's arms wrap around my shoulders cordially. "none of this is your fault. It's mine…and _his,_ in a sort of way. If it weren't for him, I would've let the two of you stay in a heartbeat. But I…I'm just so scared of him not only hurting me, but causing harm to other people, too. Which is why everyone must stay here, in this room, for the time being."

Or…maybe I can just coax Luigi and Gina to let me find Peach. Besides, if I don't consult them about this issue, I might not be able to locate the princess' location, which would only slow us down, right? And considering the fact that I'm a _horrible _liar- and I'm not exaggerating in the slightest- it would probably be a much safer idea to tell them about my plan. It's worth a shot, anyway…

"But…everyone _isn't_ here. What about the princess? Where is she resting, Luigi?"

"Oh, no! You're right, Mario! W-we've got to get her out of there, before this creeper-dude arrives!" As I slowly set my gaze upon the twosome behind me, the blood drains from Luigi's face as his face pales in what I can assume to be his own fear. "She's r-resting a few doors to the left of your room."

"Not _we, I._" As concerned and disapproving gazes reflect back at me, I wanted to take the words back just as soon as I uttered them.

"You aren't serious, are you? You're already hurt…we can't even consider just…letting you endanger your own life- again. Just, please, Bro. Stay here, with us. I'm sure Peach can handle herself, she's already proven that time after time again." Before I can so much as blink after he speaks, he grips his hand around my wrist to keep me grounded, taking care not to aggravate any wounds (or form any) in the process.

"Luigi, _please!_ I need to do this, just trust me! I know for sure that I'm not exactly in the best condition of my life right now, and I understand your concerns completely. But I also know that…I'm destined for these sorts of things, regardless of my health at the time. I've got no choice but to take risks, as I have been doing my entire life this far. And I'm afraid that not even _you_ can change that, nor can I, even if I wanted to. I guess you could call it…fate."

Before my awed brother can respond, a hand pulls his away from my wrist. "Let him go. If helping others is that important to him, isn't it wrong to get in the way of his dreams? Besides," I'm not really sure why, but the red-haired girl before me briefly pats my head. "he sounds pretty confident in himself, so I'm sure he can handle it on his own, right?"

"Uhh…I guess, but Gina, you don't understand. He's nearly died about…ahh…let's see, um…I can't remember the exact number, but still, you can't just let him go on his own out there! What if your pursuer catches him and, oh, I don't know, say…_hurts _him?!" He waves his arms emotionally as his voice rises slightly, and if the situation wasn't so serious, this would be about the time where I would tease him about his acting abilities.

Still patting my head almost soothingly, she returns her gaze to my agitated brother nonchalantly. "Then I propose a compromise. Let him go, and if he doesn't return within five minutes, then we both go searching for him. Is that an acceptable deal, lean n' green?"

Admitting defeat in a sort of silent agreement, he sighs downheartedly. "Fine, you win. Just promise me you'll be careful, alright, Mario?" At this point, Luigi almost sounds like a father (actually, as much as I hate to admit it, more like a mother, what with all his anxiety).

"No guarantees, but I'll try my best not to disappoint you, that I can promise." A small smirk forms across my lips, as even in this dire situation a bit of humor can be found.

Even my brother can't help grinning a bit, which helps to ease the tense mood around us. "Well, as long as you come back with all your bones intact, I think things will be fine."

Finally, I regain my grasp on the truth, on the fact that at any given moment, if this person were to somehow break in, the people I cherish most could be harmed- or even worse than that, if he's armed well enough. So, as the harsh reality seeps in, I merely nod in response, and I silently drop the latch of the staircase, and as I descend back down to the lower level, a subtle trembling startles me, but as to not get too caught up in my own web of fears, I dismiss these oncoming horrors breaching my sanity.

Inhale deeply, let the passage of oxygen into your lungs soothe you. Now…just to find the princess. Sounds simple enough, right? Exhale, but never let the assuaging cycle of respiration stray you from your conscious state, because if you do, then your worst fears may come true. Just…keep…calm…

It just feels like I'm trying to convince myself now- which is pretty much what I am doing so far, except for the fact that the air around me just keeps getting cooler, and cooler, with each step I take. And something tells me that the reverberating pounding noise isn't the sound of my heart beating, either.

Nothing is as it seems in this place, almost as if it's some sort of haunted mansion, except I'm not trapped in some painting, which is quite a relief, but with the fate of your friends on the line, there isn't really much time for relaxation, unless you consider silently praying for the safety of your comrades as _relaxing._

The pounding, it only increases in clarity with each passing second. Even as I steadily approach the hallway jutting out from the living room- the one where Peach is contained- a low screeching noise rasps in my ears, but I'm not willing to imperil the love of my life just because I'm a bit frightened.

Besides, with the doors and windows locked from the inside, an intrusion is virtually impossible. Or…is it?

I can only hope so, because this situation really isn't helping my sanity, nor is it assisting me in my efforts not to whimper from my gradually-expanding distress. Now I can empathize with what Luigi must've felt when he was left with the task of purging a haunted mansion of poltergeists.

And you thought you knew the world, inside and outside. You thought you had seen at least most of what the world had to offer… Of course, I know now…that my assumption was far from the truth.

I never had realized just how spacious this house is until now, scurrying down the hallway to discern my room from the rest, and from there, I turn the brass knob on the door just left to it…

Just another empty guest room, and I don't see Peach anywhere in here. I turn around to shut the door so quickly that I barely catch a glimpse of a single pair of gray, stormy eyes affixed on me, and me alone- wait, _what?!_

"_I know you can see me. You can run, kid, but you can never hide from me. And I know exactly where you're headed. Go ahead, just try to get away. I'll teach you the true meaning of fear."_

Did that…_thing _just speak to me telepathically? But…how? Either way, I can't let him get to my friends, but at the same time, if he knows where I'm headed, there's no point in sticking around to find out exactly how he'll strike fear into my heart.

"N-no!" With little reluctance, I push the door back open and head into the next room, crossing my fingers that maybe, just maybe, this is the right destination.

I might need Peach's help if I'm going to survive long enough to fulfill my tasks, of warding off this demented soul, of suppressing and, ultimately, destroying the Dark Star and its power, of returning home in one piece, both physically and emotionally.

Aside from the typical wooden flooring and walls, with the occasional accentual grasses strewn about, the first thing I see is the princess, lying idly with only her head visible, as the rest of her body is concealed beneath a silken, lavender blanket, and her face just looks so…so peaceful. Just like that day…

N-no, c'mon, you've gotta shake that feeling off. Now's not the time to lament, you're past that. She's right in front of you, anyway…

"Princess…you're here…" Her beautiful, cerulean eyes slowly open, and just as I breathe a single sigh of relief, something clasps around my wrists, forces me back, and I feel the blade of a knife slightly chafe my neck.

That's about when I stopped squirming in his grip.

"Mario…what is this being? I cannot identify him, but…my sensors have anticipated a notably high threat level." Her voice sounded so unfazed by the current situation- that is…before her eyes laid on the sight before her, my life at the mercy of the cloaked man's knife. "Eliminating the threat immediately." Her eyes darken slightly as she attempts to disarm the shrouded figure in one fluid punch, only to cease her advance as he withdraws the knife just long enough to ensure that if she were to strike, she would, inevitably, end up attacking me.

"_Silly girl, trying so hard to save a friend, only to fail in the end. How tragic…and pitiable… As for you,"_ He secures his grip around my wrists as he speaks. _"if you value your life, then you're going to tell me exactly where my precious little Gina is."_

"I…I-I…" I barely manage to even speak as the knife gradually exerts further force with each passing moment. "I d-don't know what you're t-talking about. I-I just woke up recently…"

"_Oh, really? Then what were you doing up and about? And what does this girl have to do with it?"_ He says the word 'girl' like some sort of plague. His fists squeeze my wrists so excruciatingly firmly that I can almost guarantee that they're bleeding from all the pressure.

"I-I was just…going to drink some water, m-my throat's a bit sore…" Well, at least half of that was true. "I just w-wanted to see how she was holding up, and I guess I'm still a bit tired, so…I g-guess that explains my little blunder before, heading into the wrong room like that…heh…" This was such a horribly-crafted lie, that I'm beyond sure that he won't buy it, I mean…am I even _trying?_

"_I see…well, in that case, why don't you demonstrate that to me now? Or are you too scared to?"_ he mocks me, nudging me along as he forces me to turn back into the hallway. He then turns back to Peach, her eyelids slightly drooping, whether it's from fatigue, depression, or a combination of the two, I can't really tell. "If you truly value your friend's life, you'll stay put."

She merely nods in response, and it seems as if all the hope that once flourished within the princess' golden heart has dissipated as her eyes reflect dull hues of what were once a vibrant range of azure. Even her hair seems to shimmer less now than it had before.

This could be our final farewell…

It's now that I remember the words of the cloaked man, how he would 'teach me the true meaning of fear'. And now…I can verify that his words were true. I don't believe I've ever felt so horrified, so…so _helpless_…in my entire life. I barely restrain whimpers from escaping my throat, in fear that this may only further provoke him. You really don't mess with a guy carrying a knife, and I'm not exactly _eager_ to find out what the consequences would be if I did.

"_Now, show me the way. Or else… I assume you wouldn't enjoy the taste of your own blood, now, would you?"_ Slightly easing the knife away from me to allow for more free movement, he shoves me along with his presence alone, because whenever he's around, it feels as if…he could penetrate your very soul…

I know one thing for sure- he's already penetrating my wrists.

"R-right this way, s-sir!" Relying heavily on my memory from when I first made my way out of the attic, my thoughts drift back to what could only be…four minutes ago! Luigi and Gina will be out here any second now! A-anyway…I faintly recall taking a left turn to get here, then before that I had merely walked straight, and there was a kitchen, plus a kitchen sink off to the right adjacent to the living room, which is just near the attic. I pray that neither Gina nor Luigi get themselves caught up in this situation- this is my own battle, and I'm going to prevail!

So, if I took a right turn to get here…then, in reverse…just take a left turn through here, then continue straight…one step at a time, don't wanna rush unless you want a fresh, new scar. But on the flipside…I wouldn't want to try his patience if I dragged behind, either…

"_So, it seems you've done well so far. But let me warn you, things are about to go sour for you."_ Telepathy? Why must he use it again? Perhaps he wishes to disguise his presence to lure my friends out of their concealed shelter, which I cannot allow, no matter what becomes of me. I hear the uncapping of a bottle, then it's held out in front of me, steam rising from the surface. _"You shall drink this, right here, right now." _Something about the water just seems…abnormal, I don't really know how to describe it. Perhaps it's just intuition, but something tells me this water isn't all it seems. There's more to it than just the heat…

Before I can resist, he forces me to consume a moderate portion of the water, and I'm nearly certain that I hear frenzied laughter as the liquid settles in, scorching my mouth almost instantly. Before I can reject the heat from my system, a bandaged hand clamps over my mouth, and I realize now that I'm left with no choice but to ingest what I've been forcefully given, be it against my will or not. The fate of my friends depends on my obedience, as much as I hate to believe.

I'd be lying if I said the thought of screaming never appealed to me. The only reasons I didn't do so were that I'd be risking everyone's safety if I even tried to rebel against the man's orders, and it's pointless to try to resist at this point, anyway.

"_Good boy, you seem to understand the situation well. I must admit, I'm quite pleased with your compliance. Perhaps I'll spare your life, after all, as you could be my faithful servant."_ Servant, slave, call it whatever you'd like- I'd rather die than work for him, no matter how painful my demise would be. I'm no one's slave, and nothing can or will ever change that.

I begrudgingly consume the remainder of the blistering liquid, unnerved by its possible side-effects until I finally recall a few specifics of my condition. If my body lacks heat…then, perhaps, this water can reignite my internal fire. But I…I-I can't stand any more of it!

"_How was that for a drink? Quite burning, I would suspect. However, I feel no remorse in telling you that it's only just begun. I shall continue to do this until you tell me what you know, because I can easily tell that you're not as innocent as you appear to be. You're hiding something from me, and I will stop at nothing to find out exactly what that is."_

Since I cannot speak, I merely tilt my head to the side in a questioning manner. I've decided to just play innocent, since it seems to be the best course of action for now.

"_It amuses me so that even despite my vast knowledge of the situation, you still dare defy me so, even with your life on the line as it is now. You're a spunky one, aren't you? Well, if you're so determined to be the 'hero', then why don't you do something about it?! Oh, are you afraid to screw up again, to blow your friends' cover? That's what I thought."_ These cutting words alone let resurface a single, repressed page of my tragic past- namely, my childhood.

"_**Father, please, leave him alone! H-he was just trying to-"**_

_**Eyes narrowed, the once faithful and compassionate figure before us only further secures his grip around my brother's arm. "You think you're just some big hero, don't you? Well, let me tell you something, Mario- you're not. The two of you just aren't cut out for it. You could never protect the kingdom the way I have. Especially after all that's happened, I mean, if it weren't for you two, your mother might still be around today, but you just had to drag her outside with you that night, all because of a little insomnia." His eyes, once vibrant shades of sapphire, reflect dark, stormy gray tints, as if the whole incident had expelled the hope and faith that once bound his personality. It was amazing how much alcohol could affect those you loved.**_

"_**It…i-it wasn't our fault, was it, father?" Even as I uttered these words, which formed from my fragile, youthful mind, I knew the truth- that it was, to him, anyway. Heck, virtually everything was somehow construed for him to pawn the blame onto us. But I didn't dare speak up, not then. Even from that meager phrase, Luigi's expression shifted into something which grew more and more distraught as the seconds dragged on.**_

Like I said, I didn't speak up then. But that was then, nearly two decades ago, and this is now. It's now or never, and if I want any hope of surviving past the next hour, then it's now.

He releases my mouth, regaining the bottle from the conveniently-placed table beside us, and before he can force me to drink the remainder of the boiled water, some sort of energy courses through my veins, and it feels as if my wounds are at least starting to heal over. The despair that once clouded my thoughts and emotions concentrates into my own strength, as I briefly close my eyes to focus and renew the traces of energy that were once lost within me.

"_What is this…strange phenomenon I'm sensing? Just what are you doing?!" _As he speaks, sparks of pure fire concentrate from the pulses in my wrists, and almost reflexively, the robed man withdraws the bottle and releases my wrists. _"You…you're really fixing for a fight, only to suffer defeat in the end? You appear to be quite the glutton for punishment, but there's nothing I like more than a good fight, and even as I mock you, you have taken on a more…intimidating posture." _If only he were intelligent enough to recognize who I really am.

"Mario!" From the obscured staircase a few yards beside us, a couple of voices faintly reach my ears, barely perceptible, and if it weren't for the prolonging silence around us, they would've been entirely inaudible.

_Please, don't come out yet. Oh, please, not yet…_

"You act as if you're superior to the rest, but the truth is…_you're _the one who should feel inferior. You really think you can just ravage as you please, and it seems as if you truly believe that instilling fear into others is the solution to everything. But, in reality…do you really think I'll just turn on my friends like that?" I inhale deeply, letting the current of air focus my mind as it travels through my passageways, into my lungs.

"Mario! Are you alri-" Before I can act to defend myself from the lurker in front of me, my fears morph into a reality, as from the corner of my eye, I take notice of moving green and blue hues to see that Luigi and Gina have escaped from hiding.

The latter gasps in horror, her eyes widening from the shock of catching sight of the one who practically fuels her nightmares. "Eeep! It…i-it can't be!" And yet, with Luigi's reassurance, she reluctantly takes a few steps forward until she's only about a foot or two away from me…and the intruder, whose name I am getting anxious to uncover primarily for the difficulty it is to describe this man without knowing his name.

"Bah! I'm surprised that you managed to summon the courage to show yourself, my sweet little Gina. It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't been able to see you like this in over three months…" Even with his face concealed by the shadows of his cloak, I can faintly discern a sadistic sort of smile sprawling across his lips as a deep chuckle resounds throughout the room.

"Oh, and one more thing…" My normal breathing pace has accelerated slightly as to prepare for when I unleash my powers. I can only hope that the water really renewed the strength I had lost… "Don't you dare lay a hand on my friends! I…I-I know how to wield my fire abilities, and I'm not afraid to use them, if I have to."

His gaze refocuses on me, the piercing gleaming of his eyes almost fierce enough to intimidate me. Almost. "Are you quite certain? Then I'd like to see those 'abilities' of yours in action."

"Ha, no problem." In an attempt to focus on the target before me, knowing that the fate of those I love may be hanging in the balance of my next actions, I gradually allow my eyelids to droop to a close, but I experience what can only be described as horror as I reopen them.

The flames flicker as the view before my eyes distorts ceaselessly, and no longer do I see my virtually innocent comrades, but it's not as if they disappeared. It's more like…everyone around me has become…psychotic.

For some reason, the one I've been trying to pry away all this time finally backs away from me, as if he's intentionally inviting my friends to me…but why?

The pupils in my brother's eyes shift to almost cat-like shapes as he gradually and casually approaches me, one step at a time. "What's wrong, Mario? Why do you look so tense? Just relax a bit…relax."

_This can't be real…it just can't be. _None of it makes sense, no matter how I try to justify or understand it in my head.

"Yes…just relax. Here, maybe this'll help." And with that, she mimics Luigi's movements, striding closer and closer to me with each breath I take. But why…why is Gina holding a syringe? I can't even identify the dark fluid that it contains, but I know one thing for sure- there is no way I'm letting anyone inject something into me, especially if I don't know what it is!

"N-no! Get away from me, both of you!" I know I shouldn't be so…so scared, and I can't explain my sudden fears, but before I know it, I'm reflexively retreating from my pursuers, never taking my eyes off them for even a moment. I just can't take those kinds of risks, especially not now. But who would've thought that it would come to this?

Not me. Especially not me, not now. But the others…I just can't be so sure anymore, not about this matter, not about anything. Sometimes I even question my own existence, my own intentions…why am I so committed to persevere even when the odds are stacked against me?

Whatever the reason is, I can't give everything up now. The fight's not over yet, nor must I participate in it, for that matter. For now, at least, running away is my only option. Or, at least, it seems that way to me.

And so I do. In fact, I nearly make the mistake of averting my gaze from them through my efforts. And then, I wonder if Peach has retained her sanity despite all that's happened, or, what becomes more of a pressing issue to me, if _I'm _the only insane person in here…

Luigi's unusually calm voice reaches my ears as the gap between us slowly constricts. "Mario, why are you running away from us? Come back, please! Don't leave us here, all alone…"

"Why don't you trust us? And why…" The woman behind me almost grasps my arm through her desperate attempts to seize me. "Why are you so pale, all of a sudden?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Pale? I hadn't been aware of any personal changes until she mentioned my own paleness.

"Mario, please, stop! Just for a moment, we promise not to harm you." Says the woman who's holding a needle full of some foreign fluid I don't even recognize at all. "Don't you remember? We're your friends!"

"Why should I trust you?" As I say these words, I realize that I can't really trust anyone anymore, and I can't take their words at face value, either. Even Luigi, the one who I consider not only as my brother, but my closest friend, has betrayed me…

Or has he?

Like I mentioned before, I'm not entirely sure I understand the situation. Luigi…Gina…it seems highly unlikely that they'd ever just…turn their backs on me like this. There must be a good explanation…for this, for all of this.

But that's not exactly my top priority, not now, at least. No matter what, I must keep up the pace until I can figure out this entire situation.

"Why shouldn't you trust us? We're your friends, Mario! And I…I-I'm also your brother." My brother's sharp words send my knees wavering, buckling, faltering under all of the pressure, from the entire situation. Not even adrenaline can spur me as my strength grows feeble, weak, useless. So much for enduring…

"But it's only a matter of time…before…"

"Before what? Mario, speak to us!" As Luigi's desperate voice beckons me, I finally come to realization of a few subtle hints of the situation's reality. If my friends had truly become crazed, would they be so frantically trying to coax me back to them? Perhaps…

As of now, anything is possible. I wouldn't even doubt someone if they declared the beginning of an apocalypse.

"Mario, please stop!" A lone hand grasps my shoulder even as I try to hasten my pace, all of my efforts in vain. "You must not let these illusions set your conscience astray. Do you not remember these people as your friends?" The one who stands before me…the one who's intervened to halt my progress…it is none other than the princess, right? Even now, it isn't exactly difficult to discern that pacifying voice from the rest, most of which are frantic, at the moment.

"How…how would you know?" I summon the courage to raise my head to meet the gaze of the princess, and contrary to what I expected, her appearance hasn't altered at all from the one I'm accustomed to. And yet, nobody else- and _nothing_ else- seems so normal now.

"Because I've been involved in a very similar situation, before all of this, and I'm sure you remember exactly what I'm talking about." Of course I did, I could never forget any of that, not now, not for the rest of my life, and possibly even _beyond_ that. "Mario, it isn't your fault that you're seeing everything with a false perception. That man," she pauses mid-sentence to point to the cloaked man who still hasn't even tried to catch up to me, "he drugged you. I saw it all."

That is…until now. "Bah, how did you know? I even told you to stay in your room!" Somehow accelerating his agility to the point where I'm within his arm's reach in, what, half of a second, the invisible, internal layer of fire encompassing my hands automatically spurts a bit, as if it has a mind of its own, just enough to provide some difficulty for this nameless, unidentifiable man.

"Why, you little-" In spite of his desperate (and noteworthy) struggles, he finds no shelter from the oncoming heat. All seems safe…that is, until he flings the knife at me, part of his cloak becoming slightly enflamed, to which he quickly rolls on the floor, without a second thought, until he extinguishes the flames.

"Mario, please stop! Don't-" If only I had heard and listened to Gina then.

It's getting closer, closer, closer…close your eyes, try to defend yourself… Now, open your eyes, you haven't felt a thing.

I…I-I caught it? I _caught_ the knife with my eyes closed?!

"Very impressive, Mario, but do you really think one little fluke can stop me?" Actually, yes, I did. I mean, I've foiled others' plots several times before, so for what reason should I think otherwise?

Because, apparently, it's natural for this guy to vanish without a trace, then reappear directly behind you and lunge. Okay…maybe I wasn't as prepared for this battle as I thought I'd be.

"Mario, never give up faith! You can do this! Just…hang in there!" Princess, no offense, but…if you really want to support me, why don't you try helping me?! Either way, I've somehow managed to counter most of his attacks, even if he _did_ make a surprise entrance.

It's interesting to note that he also took on no difference in appearance when I was…'drugged'. My intuition insists to me that it was the water I had been forced to consume just earlier, but in the end I suppose that doesn't really matter. I'm just eager to find a cure to this, whatever it is this might be called, if it has a name. I'm not even sure how to describe it.

"Um, guys…do you mind?" From the responding, apologetic nods, I'm going to presume that they understand what I'm referring to.

"Of course, Mario. I'll do anything to ease your mind and soul. Let me handle this." Peach is the first to physically respond to my subtle request for assistance, as her foot makes direct contact with 'his' (not really sure what to call him anymore) shin, twice in succession.

As clichéd as it sounds, I've actually come to think that love might be the cure to whatever was distorting my vision before. At least, I don't see any needles anymore, so that's already quite a relief.

"Right, sorry, Bro. We'll, ugh," he pauses after a deep inhalation mid-sentence to punch our enemy in the face, landing a pretty solid blow, if you ask me, "get right on that."

Almost reluctantly, Gina inches forward, then steps normally with a more confident posture and facial expression. "Me too, it's time for me to overcome my fears. I've been manipulated by this fiend for far too long, and now it's time to take vengeance upon him." After uttering these words, her gaze locks onto her target, and she defends herself with a flurry of slaps in quick succession, though I can't really tell how dedicated she is. Sometimes scruples just get in the way of your goals, and I guess that not even the urge for vengeance can halt those worries.

Either way, a notion that the fight is nearly over nags incessantly at my conscious, and for the sake of the safety of my friends, I truly hope that comes to be the reality. Although, now, we're basically just countering every attack our enemy tries to perform.

"Mario, the target enemy is nearing the knock-out phase. Perhaps we should relent just a bit, as to not cause too much more damage." Peach is right, because, to be honest, I wouldn't want to end up killing anyone. As far as my moral code is concerned, no one really deserves to die.

I nod in response as another attack is attempted by the very one whose power is growing ever-weaker. "I agree, Princess. Let's at least try to pry him away from this house, and, if possible, a good distance away from here."

"Yeah, and how about someone calls the police, while we're at it?" Gina's been so quiet and meek all this time, so I'm sure you'd expect that it came as quite a shock when she suggested getting the police to apprehend him. Shouldn't people be forgiven for their wrongdoings? Shouldn't they be allowed a…second chance?

Perhaps not _all _people. As I recall, I've felt such deep resentments against those who have hurt- and, in some cases, endangered the lives of- those close to me, so I can mostly understand why her opinion of this man would be so bleak, and her grudge against him so deep-rooted.

"Alright, we could do that." Just go with it, as usual. Besides, it seems to be what everyone else wants…

"Ack! Okay, I surrender! You guys win, I'll leave Gina alone!" It's almost awkward as Luigi's fist connects with his jaw just after he says this._ Almost._

"R-really? Then, let's go and-" Our young friend is interrupted by the once discreet crackling of embers, the sound gradually increasing in audibility as time progresses. "Everyone, _run!_ The house has caught fire!"

"_Mario, please stop! Don't-"_ Was this what she meant? Is this also my fault?

"Come on, Mario! You've gotta run for it! _Now!_" A hand grasps my own to interrupt my deep thought process, and before I realize it I'm being practically 'dragged' out of the house, step by step, barely sidestepping falling planks of wood and moss.

"Is this…" My voice automatically fades, and I can't bring myself to say it, no matter how badly I want to.

"What was that, Mario?"

"Is this what…what you meant before?" I'm not sure how I summoned the courage to ask her about this, but I did. And now…I'm holding my own breath as the smoke threatens to contaminate the oxygen in my lungs, awaiting a chiding for performing such a horrible deed as this…

I knew it was only a matter of time before I did something foolish, but I…never knew it would be something like this. I've cost someone their entire home…

"Well, yes, but…" She tightens her clasp around my hand, as if it's her lifeline and the second she lets go, it's over. "It's not as if I'm homeless now, I still have alternate places to stay at until my home's simply rebuilt."

I couldn't believe this, I simply couldn't. How could she already forgive what I've done, just like that? She was treating the situation of a burning house as if it were as simple as having an overdue assignment. "But…your house is burning to the ground, and it's my fault…"

"No, it isn't. Stop blaming yourself for everything- soon enough, you're going to blame yourself for air pollution." She teases, and if it weren't for the gravity of the situation, it would've brought a smile across my face.

I'm not sure how the party got separated, but beside us, I see Peach, airborne and carrying a trembling Luigi past the burning rubble that obscures any means of grounded travel, and the truth finally catches up to me…

No, I'm not jealous and assuming that the two are love-struck, as that's obviously not the case, but it's now that I can behold Peach's superhuman qualities from a bit of a distance, I'm once again struck with the realization that she doesn't appear all that human. And yet…I cannot deny that it hasn't changed the way I feel about her, not in the slightest.

"Almost there! We can do it, guys! Just keep going!" Gina's words are true, as we approach the back door of the once comfortable house. Even now, I still can't wash away the guilt, and even as the others around me deny any wrongdoings, in my heart, the true answer is clear. The fire that would lead to the downfall of an entire home…once rested in my hands…

We had just hastily exited the domicile before I had much of a chance to express my concerns. "Wait! What about 'him'? I mean…w-we can't just leave him there, can we? It wouldn't feel right if we left him to burn in there…" Honestly, I'm already burdened with the guilt of burning down an entire house- the last thing I need is more pressure. I need to help him evacuate, even if I end up injuring myself in the process. At least I'd rest knowing that I had sort of atoned for my sins.

"I suppose you're right, Mario. You really do have a kind heart, you know that?" Of course I knew, and besides, Gina certainly wasn't the first to point that out. But all the same…it's almost liberating to help others in need.

"And you're forgetting your hat and hammer!" Now that my brother mentions it, something _did_ seem a bit off for a while. Although, I guess that just gives us more reason to head back inside.

"So…who's going back in there?" I get the feeling that from both her question and her sudden paling, this is some sort of implication that Gina has no intention of retreating back into her house for even a moment. Personally, I can't really blame her, since I'd feel the same way if my house had just burned down. I'm just surprised that she doesn't hate me.

Time to make amends. "I'll go."

"But Bro, are you sure? You're probably still a bit ill, so I think you should rest out here while someone else-"

"No, I'm going back in there. Besides, I'm feeling well enough to produce fire, which started this whole predicament, so I must be fine."

"Well, if you're so determined," He smirks a bit mid-sentence, before he continues, "then I'll be coming with you."

"But Luigi, I thought you were afraid of fire. I mean, I saw you shaking like a leaf when you were with the princess."

"Oh, come on, Bro. I'm not letting you go in there alone-"

"-because you're afraid that I'll just screw something up. Again." It was true, and I'm sure everyone else must've been thinking the same. They're all just too worried to offend me that they'd rather lie to my face.

"You misunderstand Luigi's intentions, Mario. He only wishes to protect you, not critique your actions." It's as if she read my mind, but I know that can't be the case.

"The princess speaks the truth, Mario. Just listen to me, please. Even if I _am_ afraid of being burned to death in a house I've barely found my way around, I'm willing to set aside my fears to ensure your well-being. It has nothing to do with you personally, it's just that…" His voice briefly trails off before he clears his throat to continue, but he resumes his voice at a mere whisper. "Ever since our father…you know, well…you've been the only real family I have left, and I can't imagine a world without my own brother. A world where you don't exist is a world I'd rather die in. So…if the fire takes you, I'm going with you. Whatever we face in there, we face together."

Both Gina and the princess beside us cordially nod in agreement. "You…y-you're right, Luigi." I…I-I guess everyone isn't scoffing at my misdeeds. "Let's go back in there…together."

"That's the Mario I know! Please, just promise me the two of you will proceed with caution." Am I the only one who thinks that Peach sounded a bit more…human than before, with the emotion she just expressed? It's a change that I'm sure to enjoy, despite how insignificant it may appear to be, at first sight.

"Of course, Princess." Even if we face the obstacles ahead of us together, if it comes right down to desperation, then I'd dedicate my life to protect Luigi, and I'm not afraid to prove that fact. Just…not now, not unless I absolutely _must _do so.

"Good luck, both of you…"

And so we shift back toward the scorching building, and without Peach as our guide, it's just as Luigi said. Whatever we face, we face together. And now…it's finally time to challenge whatever perils await us.

* * *

**So yeah...I hate this chapter. It just feels...I dunno, weird. So, ahh...excuse me, I'm gonna go hug Mario now. XD**

**Please forgive any minor errors in this chapter-I'll take care of any grammatical errors soon.**

**And yes, if you're wondering, Mario (apparently, in this story) talks to himself when he's nervous. XD Wouldn't you do the same?**


End file.
